


my castle is in ashes (these flames will keep me warm)

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Tzuyu, Vampires, Werewolves, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Avoid the darkness in the forest.It was one of her father's only warnings.She had assumed, due to his grave tone when he had first given it to her, that the forest was filled with dangers beyond comprehension. The last thing she had expected to find there was a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody! so this is a fantasy au for twice i've been working on for a while and i'm super excited for you all to read it!
> 
> (i didn't tag a lot because i don't want to spoil anything for the future, but tags will be added and whatnot as the story goes on)

It’s not an unusual occurrence, for Tzuyu to find herself wandering the forests outside her kingdom without a care in the world. Her bare feet pad softly against the ever growing grass, fingers gently trailing the bark of trees, her eyes shut as she breathes in the seemingly untouched air. It’s her escape; from her duties, from her title, from her life.

She finds herself following the sound of the nearby river (more of a creek than anything), the constant bubbling of a steady current being her guide. Following the river, Tzuyu fails to notice just how deep she’s wandered into the forest. Subconsciously, one of her father’s only warnings rings in her ears.

_Avoid the darkness in the forest._

It had been his only strict warning to her, spoken more as a demand than a word of caution, but she was never one to disobey her father. Not consciously at least.

So when she looks up from the steadily streaming water to find her vision almost entirely obscured by darkness, save for a few patches of sunlight pouring through the breaks in the leaves, she knows she’s gone too far.

The darkness isn’t what worries her, no not that at all. She’s been wandering the dark halls of her castle ever since she was born, the darkness couldn’t possibly be a bother to Tzuyu. The oddity that sends a shiver of anxiety up her spine, that cause the hairs on her neck to rise in anticipation, is the sound.

Or rather, the lack thereof.

She’s been to the forest hundreds of times, and has always found herself accompanied by the singing of birds or the chirping of crickets, occasionally the croaking of a frog if the day was a lucky one. But this blatant silence that spreads throughout the dark forest causes an eerie sense of dread to crawl up Tzuyu’s throat.

She’s about to turn back towards the river, walk back up along the riverbank and put this experience out of her mind for good when she hears the first sound since she’s arrived. A subtle snapping of a twig from somewhere ahead of her, nothing too out of the ordinary had there had been more sound in the forest, but Tzuyu can tell she’s being watched. Observed.

Followed.

The fear takes hold, and she quickly turns back towards the river to run back home, praying she isn’t taken or killed, but a small hooded figure pops out from the bushes beside her, blocking the riverbank and her only known path back home. 

As an instinctual response, Tzuyu opens her mouth to shriek, but the person quickly places a hand over her mouth to silence the sound. The fact that the person does nothing more relaxes Tzuyu only slightly, knowing that this person at least isn’t making an immediate move to kidnap her and use her to acquire a ransom from her father or worse; kill her.

In a brief moment of nothingness, the taller girl takes a moment to observe the hooded figure. Tzuyu cannot see any of the figure’s facial features due to the darkness, only barely being able to make out a small mark underneath their mouth. Before she can continue to look for clues as to who is in front of her, the hooded figure raises their other hand up towards their own mouth, placing a sole finger in front of their lips as a clear sign for silence. Tzuyu nods once, letting the person know she’ll accept their command, and the hand is removed from her mouth.

The hooded figure points towards the ground, signaling for Tzuyu to stay where she is, before walking slowly into the forest ahead of them. Tzuyu watches, fear and apprehension growing in her stomach, as the hooded figure does a sweep of the area, looking for anything incorrect or out of the ordinary Tzuyu would assume.

This whole part of the forest is out of the ordinary for her, so she has no say in the matter.

Seemingly satisfied, the hooded figure makes their way back towards Tzuyu. Filled with a different kind of apprehension, Tzuyu watches as the figure raises their hands to the edges of their hood while they make their way towards her. Tzuyu’s heart pounds in her chest, knocking against her rib cage so harshly she’s worried it will burst out of its confines, and the figure comes to stand in front of her, hands pulling back the hood and-

“Are you fucking _insane?_ Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to come to this part of the forest?” The figure- a girl who looks a head short than and no older than herself- whispers harshly at Tzuyu. The taller girl blinks once in confusion, focused on the girl in front of her but definitely not on her words.

Short but strong if Tzuyu could guess, judging by her ability to handle herself in the dark, silent woods. Eyes wide and bright but tinged with some kind of shadow, like a heavy weight on her heart has diminished part of the light in her eyes. Brown hair that cascades down past her shoulders, mouth parted in shock as she stares at Tzuyu, and posture straight to accommodate for her lacking height.

“I-“ Tzuyu tries to say, tries to explain why she’s here but still finds herself captured by confusion and fear. She opens her mouth again, intent on telling the stranger she had no intentions of coming this far into the forest, when a low rumble emits from the darkness behind the shorter girl.

“Son of a-“ The girl groans as she looks to the forest floor, fingers grasping tightly at the roots of her hair before huffing in annoyance. Her eyes return to Tzuyu’s, irritation swimming among the dark pupils. “Can you close your eyes for a second?”

“Why would I-“ Tzuyu is cut off by her own gasp, a patch of sunlight falling onto a creature’s head as it lumbers towards them. A large, maybe eight feet tall, white haired monster with three eyes grunts as it approaches, speeding up as its eyes lock onto the duo. “What on earth is _that?!_ ” Tzuyu nearly shrieks instead, turning her head towards Chaeyoung but her eyes still trained on the monster. 

“Fuck it,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath, fingers slipping under her cloak only to reemerge enclosed around a knife. She pins Tzuyu with a look as if to say ‘do not move’ before launching herself at the creature.

Tzuyu can’t explain the protectiveness she feels in her system as she watches the girl who is at least half of the size of the monster before her slash at the creature’s stomach. It groans loudly, a two-tone growl piercing the air as it swipes a lanky arm towards the girl. But the girl is quick, far quicker than any mere girl should be, as she moves behind the monster to rip a gash open in it’s calf.

The monster, in a primal nature of survival, kicks back its leg and sends the shorter girl reeling back into a thick tree trunk. Tzuyu gasps, lifting her hands to quickly cover her mouth and stop any other sounds from escaping. Another gasp escaped her throat, this time muffled by her hands, when she watches the shorter girl stand up and brush off the assault like it was a mere flick, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders before facing the monster head on.

The monster let’s out what sounds like a chuckle, a low dark sound rumbling from the base of its throat as it bares it’s near black teeth. Tzuyu doesn’t know how the other girl can be so nonchalant about the situation, and watches her as she raises her left hand towards her face. Her hand is clenched in a fist and Tzuyu watches her close her eyes, mutter something incomprehensible under her breath, and smirks slightly once the words have left her lips.

When she opens her eyes, Tzuyu doesn’t know what she’s more afraid of; the monster or the girl.

Rimmed with a fiery red shine, the irises of the girl’s eyes glow with a power Tzuyu has never witnessed in her life. The back of her clenched fist begins to glow the same color as her eyes, a symbol evident in her skin, before the tips of her fingers are suddenly alight with flames.

Tzuyu doesn’t bother to see what happens next, turning on her feet and running up the riverbank. She vaguely hears a loud yelp and what vaguely sounds like a puff of smoke, but she ignores the sounds invading her ears for the sake of her own safety. She trips in her haste, ignoring the searing pain running up her arm as she presses back onto her feet and continues her escape.

Barely making it twenty paces thanks to her dress and sandals hindering her legs from reaching their true stride, she’s immediately cut off by the smaller girl from before. She shrieks, tries to turn a different direction and run anywhere but where this.. _demon_ is, but the other girl quickly grabs onto her wrist and holds her in place.

“Hey! Calm down!” The other girl shouts at her, but Tzuyu refuses to stop screaming and squirming, trying to be released from the grip of whatever this girl is. “Stop being stubborn and listen to me! If you keep yelling we’re _both_ going to die!”

Despite every nerve in her body screaming at her to run, to run home and never look back, she stops moving. She may be stubborn, but the last thing she desires right now is death. The girl before her huffs in what Tzuyu would assume is relief, running her hands through her hair to calm down when her body freezes, and the taller girl follows her eyes to the gash on her own arm.

“You’re hurt,” the girl says softly, a much different tone than she’d been speaking to Tzuyu in from the moment they met. Gently, the shorter girl takes Tzuyu’s hand to raise it, examining the damage done to her arm.

“It’s just a scratch,” Tzuyu tries to feign nonchalance, but the blood trickling down her arm is a clear indication that the wound is anything but. The shorter girl pins her with a look that tells Tzuyu she knows just that.

“You won’t make it back to the castle without attracting wild animals or more monsters,” the shorter girl says quietly as she trains her eyes back on Tzuyu’s wound. “The best thing for you to do right now would be to follow me.”

The shorter girl looks up at Tzuyu with almost pleading eyes, but the memory of their red glow has Tzuyu abruptly yanking her hand out of her embrace. The shorter girl seemed prepared for it, nothing giving away her offense except for a slight dullness to her eyes. Tzuyu wants to feel bad, considering this girl had just defended her from some kind of monster and only wants to clean her wound, but she’s seen too much in the last twenty minutes to feel anything but afraid.

“Look, I know that you saw me back there,” the shorter girl says, sighs more so. “I know you’re probably terrified of me, but I promise I only want to help. Once we clean your wound, you can run and never come back. Fair deal?”

Tzuyu hesitates for a moment, but the feeling of warm blood dripping down her arm and into her hand makes it easier for her to make a quick decision. Nodding once, she lets the shorter girl lead her deeper into the darkness.

“Stay in the shadows,” the shorter girl says quietly as their feet pad against the ground, being careful to step over any overgrown roots. “If we can’t see the monsters, they can’t see us.”

Tzuyu nods, despite the fact that the girl is in front of her and cannot see her. She can tell by the mobility of her legs that her dress has ripped and has most likely been ruined, a frown settling it’s way onto her face. The silence allows her to mull over the events that have passed, when something that the smaller girl had said in passing registers in her mind.

“How did you know that I come from the castle?” Tzuyu asks in a soft voice, careful not to startle the girl walking in front of her or attract any unwanted attention. The shorter girl lets out a low chuckle, turning over her shoulder to look Tzuyu in the eyes.

“Your dress, the way you talk, the way you carry yourself; it’s written all over you sweetie,” the shorter girl laughs again, shaking her head in a manner that could be seen as playful or derogatory, before turning forward and continuing her walk through the dark wood.

“How do you know where you’re going?” Tzuyu finds herself asking another question. The silence, while usually her best friend, is almost deafening in the forest, and her curiosity is getting the better of her with each passing second.

“I was born and raised in these woods,” the girl answers honestly, “and I’ve spent almost my entire life defending them from the monsters.”

“Why defend the darkness? Isn’t it already plagued with evil?” Tzuyu asks.

“It’s not the darkness I defend,” the shorter girl replies, bringing them to something that couldn’t possibly exist in a forest; a wall, made entirely of bark, brush, stone, and overgrown moss. Placing her hand onto the widest stone, Tzuyu holds back the fear in her throat as she watches the symbol illuminate on the girl’s hand, the color similar to that of her eyes from before. A low rumble is heard before the stone beneath her fingertips sinks into the ground, a blinding golden light pouring in from the newly formed break.

“It’s what’s within it that I protect,” the girl smirks at the no doubt awestruck look on Tzuyu’s face, waving for her to follow her into the light. Tzuyu looks around at the darkness surrounding them once last time, deciding for her own health that this would be the better choice rather than running. The dizziness is already beginning to reach the edges of her brain, regardless.

With a deep breath, she follows, stepping slowly into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Find the light in the dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna need this throughout the story:
> 
> Xejyl is pronounced ZEE-jill  
> Criyhr is pronounced CRY-ar

Impossible, is Tzuyu’s first thought as she follows the shorter girl to the other side of the natural wall.

In all of her days living in the caste, she’s had a perfect view of this forest from her tower. She watched, as she grew older, how the darkness seemed to grow from within it’s green center and expand its reach outward, watched as no matter how the sun seemed to shine, the trees stayed in perpetual night.

Never once has she seen a forest flooded with golden light, with trees taller than anything she has ever imagined, from her perch in her tower. Never once had she had any inkling of its existence. So to stand here, surrounded by luscious flora and fauna, a near paradise of all things, Tzuyu is sure she had passed out from the loss of blood back in the forest.

The shorter girl beside her chuckles at the look of pure wonder in her eyes, letting Tzuyu take her time absorbing the sights before her. She vaguely hears the rock that had fallen away rumble back into place, cutting of her exit if she had felt the need to run, and turns to the shorter girl with a curt nod. The latter returns the gesture and begins to walk forward, Tzuyu falling into step beside her.

“What is this place?” Tzuyu finds herself asking as they make their way through tall trees, trunks thick and roots strong. Twigs and leaves, ranging from green and near gold to pink and red, litter the ground as they walk, crunching heartily beneath her feet. The distant cawing of birds and the buzzing of flying bugs fill the space, filling Tzuyu with relief at the return of sound.

“Xejyl Forest,” the shorter girl says with an air of pride in her voice, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Tzuyu can tell just by looking at her that she feels at peace here; her shoulders are much more relaxed and her steps aren’t calculated, an air of freedom circling her. “It’s been my home for years.”

“Since you were young?” Tzuyu asks, finding herself more and more curious about the girl beside her. The shorter girl chuckles, running her hand through her dark, wild locks as she mutters, “You could say that.” Tzuyu, never being one to purposely pry where she doesn’t belong, shrugs and continues walking beside her companion.

A break in the trees leading to a large clearing provides Tzuyu with an even more baffling sight; a sanctuary within the forest. A large pond resides on her right, a waterfall pouring into it from a distant cliff. Small homes litter the clearing, a small plume of smoke pouring from the chimney of the one in the center. Animals comfortably running around, despite the clear evidence of civilization has Tzuyu laughing breathlessly in awe. A stone courtyard sits between the cabins, a large well planted right in the center, and a blonde girl sitting on it’s stone.

“Who is that?” Tzuyu points at the blonde, who’s playing absentmindedly with her nails. The girl beside her perks up at the sight of the blonde, a sigh of what sounds like relief passing through her lips.

“Thank the gods, I thought I was gonna have to pull her off of Momo,” the girl says, more to herself than anything, before beckoning for Tzuyu to follow her towards the blonde on the well. It’s not until they’re close that the girl speaks again, shouting, “Sana unnie!”

The golden blonde perks up at the sound of what Tzuyu assumes is her name, turning towards the two of them with wide, curious eyes. Her eyes land on the girl beside Tzuyu, and a smile quickly replaces the quizzical look on her face. Still, Tzuyu can feel Sana’s eyes boring into her.

“Who is this?” Sana asks the girl beside Tzuyu, in a cheerful tone that the taller girl can’t decipher. A tone that Tzuyu can’t tell is genuine or a front. The girl beside Tzuyu grabs her arm, lifting it so that Sana can see the gash splitting her skin open.

“Nevermind that, she accidentally wandered into the Criyhr and got hurt running from the monsters,” The girl explains, leaving out the fact that Tzuyu thought that both she and the monsters terrified the taller girl. “She’d never survive going back reeking of blood.”

Sana seems to understand immediately, gesturing rapidly for the taller girl’s bloody arm. Tzuyu hesitates, looking to the shorter girl beside her for some kind of reassurance, which the latter thankfully understands. “She’s just going to help you, I promise nothing bad will happen.”

“Just don’t let her touch you for too long!” A voice calls out from behind Sana, the three of them turning to see a girl with muted blonde hair standing triumphantly on the roof of one of the homes. A bow rests comfortably in her left hand and a teasing smirk on her lips. “She’ll know everything about you if you aren’t careful.”

The girl leaps down from the roof without care, almost causing Tzuyu to gasp in fear for her safety until she watches her land with ease (something no normal person should be able to do), striding up to the girl beside Tzuyu. The shorter girl who’s been accompanying Tzuyu laughs at the blonde’s words, muttering a quick, “That explains why she knows everything about Momo.” The pair laugh loudly together, exchanging a quick slap of palms, before returning their attention to Sana and Tzuyu.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here,” the short brunette seems to sense Tzuyu’s apprehension, and her words of reassurance quell the nerves building in Tzuyu’s chest. With a nod, she turns back to Sana, who’s smiling warmly at her, and presenting her arm to the golden blonde girl. Sana mutters a quiet thank you, whether it be for complying or trusting her, Tzuyu doesn’t know.

Reflexively, Tzuyu almost yanks her arm back when she watches Sana’s eyes begin to glow, a bright purple compared to the brunette’s fire red. She keeps her composure however, and watches with awe more than fear as Sana brings her left hand up to Tzuyu’s arm. A symbol on the back of her hand, a tall and short line connected by a sloped line, glows a similar color to her eyes. In mere moments, Tzuyu watches the wound on her arm close itself without so much as a scar, and Sana sighs as the purple drains from her eyes.

“That’s much better, yeah?” Sana asks Tzuyu, and the taller girl can’t stop staring at her arm where the deep cut had once been. She looks up to Sana, who’s smiling knowingly at her, before stuttering out a quiet thank you and giving the girl a deep bow. “Please, you don’t need to be so formal with us, _your highness._ ”

Tzuyu’s face pales. She hadn’t spoken a word to any of them, not even the shorter girl that rescued her, of her name and title. Yet the girl in front of her knows, and spoke loud enough for the girls beside them to possibly hear.

So the other girl wasn’t joking about her touch.

Anxiety floods her system, waiting for one of them to realize who she is and either kill her or use her as bait for her father, but a loud thud resounds from the home behind them as the door is thrown open.

“Dahyun-ah, I have been telling you for decades! Leap from whatever heights you want, just not my roof-“ The woman from the house cuts herself off abruptly as her eyes scan on the scene before her, until they ultimately land on Tzuyu. “Oh, hello! Who might this be?”

The shorter girl, who hasn’t left Tzuyu’s side since they arrived, speaks up in her stead. “She’s not here for that, Jihyo unnie. She was injured and wouldn’t have made it home safely, so I brought her here for Sana unnie to patch her up.”

“A wise call,” the woman, Jihyo, nods, turning towards Tzuyu and giving her a slight bow in introduction. “Welcome to Xejyl Forest. My name is Jihyo, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise,” Tzuyu bows in response, not giving her name out of fear and lack of necessity, considering Sana most likely already knows it. Another woman walks out of presumably Jihyo’s home, her face blank and her eyes as cold as ice. She leans against the pole holding up Jihyo’s outer roof with her arms crossed, glancing once at Tzuyu and then back to Jihyo, making Tzuyu feel more exposed than she ever has in her life.

“Oh shit, I didn’t-“ the shortest girl beside Tzuyu cuts herself off with a laugh, gesturing vaguely with her hand at nothing. “The girl who just healed you is Sana, which you presumably already know. This is Dahyun,” she points to the muted blonde, who nods with a kind smile on her face, “and the woman beside Jihyo is Nayeon.” Nayeon gives Tzuyu nothing but a slightly nod, which Tzuyu returns with an odd sense of fear clouding her brain.

“Not that I mean any disrespect,” Tzuyu says slowly, making an effort to make eye contact with everyone at least once before her eyes land on the shorter girl who’s name still alludes her, “but I really should be returning home. My father will be worried if I’m out for too long.”

“I bet he will,” Sana mutters, and Tzuyu feels that same anxiety from before wrap itself around her heart and squeeze. The nameless girl, however, nods in agreement with Tzuyu’s words, turning to Jihyo to address her.

“I’ll lead her to the edge of Criyhr Wood so that she returns safely,” she says to Jihyo, who nods in approval, giving her parting words of safety and carefulness before turning to re-enter her home with Nayeon right behind her. Dahyun gives her a mock salute before walking off towards the pond, Sana leaping off of the well to follow the girl excitedly.

Tzuyu and her nameless companion begin the track back to the edges of the golden forest in silence, enjoying that despite her curiosity she feels no need to speak, that the girl beside her doesn’t demand for the air to be filled with words. They reach the edge of the forest with ease, walking through the natural wall and into the darkness once again.

“You never told us your name,” the shorter girl says as a passing thought, the two walking quietly through the dark forest that she had referred to as Criyhr Wood. Her fingers idly trail over passing trees, Tzuyu’s eyes drawn to the mark on the back of her hand. It looks as though someone turned the letter ‘v’ to the right and branded her with a hot iron, the symbol seared into her skin.

“Neither did you,” Tzuyu says instead of answering, earning a low chuckle from the girl beside her in response.

“Ah, sorry for that,” she speaks honestly. “I tend to forget things when my adrenaline runs high. I’d honestly forget my own name if Jihyo unnie didn’t remind me every day when she yells at me.” The two reach the end of the forest, and Tzuyu has never been more thankful for normal trees and chirping birds in her life. The shorter girl beside her turns towards her, bowing slightly as she says, “Chaeyoung is my name, by the way. It was nice to meet you..”

Chaeyoung trails off in an implicit manner and Tzuyu chuckles at her lack of subtlety, matching her bow with a smile. “Tzuyu. Thank you for.. everything. I’m sorry I was being stubborn and afraid.”

“Most people are afraid of things they don’t understand,” Chaeyoung shrugs, like she’s been through the scenario of people being terrified of her before. It saddens Tzuyu in a way, that she is one of the ignorant people on that list. “You should be able to return to the castle without fear now.”

“Thank you again,” Tzuyu bows, turning to walk out of the dark woods when she stops just barely five steps into her journey. She turns her head, looking over her shoulder at Chaeyoung, who’s still watching her over her from the wood’s edge. “Will we ever meet again?”

Chaeyoung smiles, big and toothy, crossing her arms as she leans her shoulder against a thick tree trunk. “If you’re ever searching for trouble in these woods, you’ll be sure to find us again.”

Tzuyu flashes a small smile as she nods, giving the shorter girl a wave before making her way towards the castle. There’s no evidence of her meeting with monsters or magical girls, but her dress is absolutely torn to shreds near her feet (her maid is going to have an absolute fit with that one). The memories of brown hair and a wide smile stay implanted in her mind, a smile subconsciously finding its way onto her lips as she reaches the castle walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are things happening that you will not understand just yet, but I promise it will make sense in time! Just bare with me I swear this will be cool.
> 
> I'm not sure how frequent updates will be, it just depends on my mood and dedication to write, really. But I promise I won't let it go too long without updating haha. Also, follow me @ tigermochaeyu on twitter for updates and character aesthetics for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Words unsaid that desire clarity._

Her maid had indeed given her the longest scolding she had ever received in all of her years for the damage done to her dress. Immediately after, however, she poked at Tzuyu’s side and asked if whatever she did was worth ruining her dress. Flashes of brown hair and red eyes flood her mind, and she finds herself muttering that she isn’t sure yet.

After being fitted with a clean and intact dress, she quickly makes her way to the Royal Hall, where her father is no doubt waiting for her. The guards beside the large double doors smile at her as she approaches, each grabbing a handle to allow for Tzuyu to enter with ease. Her eyes immediately land on her father on his throne, whose eyes become crescent moons as he smiles brightly at her.

“Tzuyu! My beloved daughter!” Park Jinyoung, Tzuyu’s father and ruler of the Park Kingdom, shouts with open arms as she approaches, a shy smile making its way onto her lips as she wraps her own arms around her father’s waist. He pulls her tightly against him, placing a loving kiss against the top of her head before pulling away, keeping his hands grasped onto her shoulders while he gives her a once over.

“I hear you decimated your last dress during your expedition this morning,” King Jinyoung says with a teasing smile, causing Tzuyu to blush in embarrassment.

“You know I enjoy wandering in the woods, it’s the only time the eyes of our people aren’t scrutinizing me,” Tzuyu pouts, and her father chuckles with understanding as he leads her with an arm around her shoulders to their personal dining hall.

“I know, my daughter, but you must be careful,” he says kindly. “There are more dangers in the forest than you realize. You know the rules out there; not too far, don’t talk to strangers-“

“-And avoid the darkness in the forest, I know your rules father,” Tzuyu laughs to hide the guilt she feels in her chest, knowing that’s exactly where she had been this morning and knowing she’s lying directly to her father. 

Her relationship with her father has always been built on trust. If he tells her she can or cannot do something for her own good, she trusts him and understands. If she’s conflicted about her destiny to inherit the throne or even if she has a bad day, she tell him and he listens with open ears and, when needed, open arms. It’s a dynamic she wouldn’t trade for the world.

But something deep in her gut tells her to keep what she witnessed today to herself, and she listens to that something wholeheartedly.

“You’re a wise girl, my child,” King Jinyoung speaks with warm eyes, “and you know I only wish to protect you.”

A voice rings in Tzuyu’s ears, planting the seed of an idea in her mind that causes the cogs to turn and a plan to be made.

_“If you’re ever searching for trouble in these woods, you’ll be sure to find us again.”_

“Actually father, there was something I wish to ask of you,” Tzuyu says as they seat themselves at the large table, filled from one end to the other with food and decor. Her father hums, an indicator that he’s listening intently, while he fills his plate with various items. “Is there any possibility that I could obtain some more.. adequate clothes for my journeys into the forest? You know, trousers, leather boots, the like?”

“A wise idea, for both you and your clothes sake,” her father chuckles, bringing the chalice of wine to lips as humming at the taste. “I’ll be sure to let the tailors know of your request and have those items brought to your chambers immediately.”

“Thank you, father,” Tzuyu smiles, a comfortable silence enveloping the two as they eat their dinner.

The next morning, Tzuyu awakens to see a set of much more appropriate clothes sitting on the table in her bedroom, a pair of knee high leather boots resting beneath them on the floor. A giddy smile breaks on her face as she throws the duvet from her legs, rushing the length of her chambers to examine the clothes; a collared white blouse, loose black trousers, a hooded black cloak, and black leather boots. A simple outfit, exactly what Tzuyu needs.

Throwing on the various items, she tells her personal guard to let her father know that she’ll be in the forest. He nearly requests to go with her, but she promises she knows his rules and that she’ll be fine. Hesitantly he nods, and Tzuyu is off to the outskirts of the kingdom walls once again, throwing her hood over her head to avoid her people recognizing her in such common garb.

Once outside, she quickly makes her way to the river, determined to find the darkness and Chaeyoung once again. Her steps are much quicker with the lack of a dress inhibiting her strides, and the shoes on her feet are much more appropriate for exploring the forest than the sandals she had previously worn.

She finds what Chaeyoung had called Criyhr Wood quickly, a part of her curious if the darkness had grown since she had last seen it. She’s sure to be careful this time, knowing now what lurks beneath the dark canopy of trees, as she makes her way further into the woods.

A sudden rumble has her stopping in her tracks, but this one is seemingly different from the one she had heard the day before. This one is smoother, deeper, and-

Rapidly approaching.

Before she can react, a loud crack of sound erupts from in front of her, as well as a burst of light that has her slamming her eyes shut and shrieking before she can stop herself. But the rumbling has stopped, and so has all sound in general, so when she finally chances a peek at what could have possibly made the sound, she finds herself.. unsurprised.

A girl, hair as pink as a peach, stands in front of her with wide doe eyes, staring curiously at her. A wooden staff with gold accents rest in her hand, and Tzuyu can’t help but wonder if it helps her walk, helps her fight, or if it’s just for looks.

“You’re the girl from yesterday, right? Tzuyu?” She asks the taller girl, her head tilted like a curious dog. “Sana-chan wouldn’t stop rambling about you and your beauty last night. It’s obvious she wasn’t wrong.”

Tzuyu finds herself blushing at the stranger’s words, ignoring the fact that they all must know her name now and barely finding the courage within her to say, “I-I’m looking for Chaeyoung. She aided me yesterday and I wish to properly thank her now that I’m of my right mind.”

The girl smiles, a smile with no message or hidden meaning behind it, before nodding and gesturing for Tzuyu to follow her through the dark woods. Tzuyu would assume that they are taking a similar path to the one Chaeyoung had taken her down yesterday, but her eyes are not attuned to the darkness like she believes these girls’ eyes are, so she just blindly follows.

“I’m Momo, by the way,” the peach haired girl says with a quick bow before returning to trekking forward, using her staff to balance her steps. “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you yesterday, I was walking the eastern border of the wood, making sure no other monsters were in hiding.”

“It is probably for the best,” Tzuyu says, stepping over a particularly large root with careful concentration. “I was frightened and injured, and it was my first time experiencing anything like you and your companions’.. _abilities._ ”

“Ah, you humans are so weird with your need to keep everything normal,” Momo chuckles, but Tzuyu’s mind is stuck on the way that she was just referred to as a ‘human’, as though Momo was not one herself. Lost in her thought, she had not realize she had stopped walking, and Momo turned towards her with a teasing smile.

“There’s a lot of stuff you’re gonna learn if you befriend us,” Momo chuckles, gesturing for Tzuyu to continue walking with her. Tzuyu wonders where Momo had gotten the notion that she wants to befriend them. “Living in the kingdom walls keeps you from learning new things, and you’re going to get a bit of a shock when you understand that the world is much bigger than you realized.” 

With her words, they reach the natural wall from the day before. Momo’s hand comes into contact with a large rock, a bright pink light bursting from the symbol on the back of her hand, a triangle pointed towards the right with the left side longer than the others, before the rock falls from view once again. Tzuyu follows without fear this time, the two of them relaxing as they walk through Xejyl Forest without worry, a different trajectory than the previous time.

They approach a break in the trees that leads to a different sight than before; a lake, shimmering in the morning sunlight in all of its glory. In the center of the lake, she can see the blonde from the day before, Dahyun, comfortably sitting on the water’s surface (at this point, Tzuyu is not questioning how), and in the boat beside her rests Chaeyoung, a book in hand as she idly flips the pages.

“Chaeyoung-ah!” Momo shouts, her voice booming almost as loud as the thunderous rumble that preceded her in Criyhr Wood. The abrupt sound scares both girls, Dahyun yelping as she sinks beneath the surface with a splash and Chaeyoung almost tipping her boat from how hard she’s laughing. Tzuyu watches the smaller girl turn her head towards the sound, eyes landing on Momo before she recognizes Tzuyu and stops laughing abruptly, smile still on her face despite.

“Momo-unnie! Tzuyu-ah!” She shouts, waving to the two as she grabs her oars and rows her way towards the shoreline. Momo shakes her head when she sees Dahyun’s head pop up from the water, the girl shouting ‘Not cool!’ as she follows Chaeyoung under the water.

“I thought for sure we scared you away yesterday,” Chaeyoung says with an exhausted huff as she reaches the shore, tugging her boat onto the sand before approaching Momo and Tzuyu. “I will admit it’s nice to see you again, though.”

“Likewise,” Tzuyu smiles, bowing to the shorter girl in greeting. Chaeyoung waves her off, telling her that the last thing she needs to be with them is formal, and Dahyun appears from the water with a scowl on her face. Tzuyu doesn’t bother questioning how she swam so fast from the center of the lake to the shoreline.

“Every damn time, Momo-unnie,” Dahyun grumbles, and Tzuyu watches with wonder as her irises begin to take on a white gold shine, pulling the water from her clothes and skin before tossing it carelessly back into the lake. Chaeyoung notices the stark difference in her reaction from the day before and chuckles softly.

“I see you’re more comfortable with the glowing eyes then?” Chaeyoung asks playfully, causing Tzuyu to blush in embarrassment. Yesterday she was absolutely terrified of the shorter girl, and now here she is gawking in awe at someone else doing the same thing she was terrified of from the shorter girl.

“I actually came back to thank you for helping me yesterday, and.. because of my curiosity,” Tzuyu admits softly, watching Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s eyebrows raise in surprise, the two friends exchanging a look before Chaeyoung meets Tzuyu’s eyes once again. Momo just laughs at the interaction between the two friends, meeting Dahyun’s eyes before both of theirs are locked onto Tzuyu as well.

“You sure this is something you want to dive into?” Chaeyoung asks seriously, and Tzuyu appreciates that she’s making sure she’s okay with this. Giving her an out if she’s not or if she doesn’t think she’s ready to hear the truth. Instead of a verbal reply, Tzuyu nods tersely, watching Chaeyoung’s lips curve into a smile as she gestures with her head towards the forest.

“Come on, we’ll need Jihyo for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you guys are thinking about this! Leave me a comment about where you think this is going! And thanks for reading, I appreciate you! Follow me @ tigermochaeyu on twitter for little aesthetics for the characters I've introduced and for unfunny tweets lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Discover the truths you seek._

“Can you at least tell me what this place is?”

Tzuyu watches Chaeyoung ponder how to answer the question that falls from her lips. Either she has never had to explain this to another person in the past, wants to wait for Jihyo, or she’s ultimately trying to find a route that sugar coats the final product. The idea of Chaeyoung omitting the truth for her comfort agitates Tzuyu, and she nudges the shorter girl beside her out of her thoughts.

“Just tell me, there’s no use in finding the safest route to the concealed truth when I’m asking for the whole truth,” Tzuyu demands, watching Chaeyoung stare up at her with surprised eyes before laughing softly.

“Still as stubborn as ever, I see,” Chaeyoung teases her with another soft laugh. She takes a moment again to compose her thoughts, and Tzuyu takes a moment to look ahead at Dahyun and Momo. The pair are laughing wildly with one another as they climb the obscenely tall trees, leaping from branch to branch high above the ground while yelling taunts at one another. “I’m not the best at explaining this but I’ll do my best.”

“Xejyl Forest was born of an ancient magic,” Chaeyoung starts, almost sounding like someone else with the way she speaks more formally. Tzuyu assumes she’s rattling off Jihyo’s words as best as she can remember. “That magic is what keeps this place shrouded and protected from the prying eyes of others.”

“Is the darkness surrounding the forest what shrouds you?” Tzuyu asks curiously. Chaeyoung is quick to shake her head, a look of disdain taking over her features.

“That would be Criyhr Wood,” Chaeyoung says, her voice filled with resentment at the mention of the dark woods. “A dark magic that surrounds Xejyl. It’s filled with monsters that scout the area, trying to find Xejyl and a way into it.”

Tzuyu remembers the lumbering monster that she had encountered the day she had met Chaeyoung, a shiver running up her spine in disgust and fear. “Is that why you’re shrouded? To hide this place from the monsters?”

“And from the people who wish to use the magic of Xejyl for their own personal gain,” Chaeyoung says, but the way she speaks on it makes Tzuyu think that she knows more about these vile people than she is letting on. Tzuyu goes to open her mouth, to ask Chaeyoung to elaborate on these people who wish nothing but to take the magic within this place, when a distant sound catches her off guard.

A rumble, Tzuyu first thinks. The taller girl is quick to assume it is just Momo again, but the sound grows in volume, and doesn’t approach as quickly as Momo’s thunderous boom. It begins to sound less like a rumble and more like-

A growl.

Tzuyu’s eyes dart around the forest, and Chaeyoung looks up at her worriedly. Suddenly, from between the trees a distance away, a large figure emerges, bounding towards them with purpose, and Tzuyu lets out a shrill scream because that figure may be humanoid, but it is most certainly _not_ human. It barrels towards them, and out of fear, Tzuyu cowers behind Chaeyoung and squeezes her eyes shut.

The pounding of the beast’s feet grow closer, its grunts growing louder, and suddenly all sound stops as the beast is right in front of them. Tzuyu keeps her eyes closed, praying Chaeyoung can protect her despite being a head shorter than herself, when a loud, ear piercing howl resounds through the air.

Immediately followed by Chaeyoung’s laughter.

Tzuyu, in her absolute confusion, opens her eyes to see the large, humanoid beast standing on its hind legs in front of Chaeyoung, and realizes what it is she’s looking at. Large hands and feet like the paws of a dog yet fingers and claws of a demon, body covered in black fur complete with a long tail, and the head of a wolf. The creature’s body moves as it breathes, and it stares down curiously at Tzuyu, sniffing the air around her.

Tzuyu is sure she’s dreaming.

“A _werewolf?!_ ” She shouts in disbelief, turning towards Chaeyoung who looks up at her with an amused glint in her eyes. The owner of another set of feet appears from the trees, human this time thankfully, and approaches the two girls and werewolf as she huffs for breath.

“She beats me every damn time, I swear,” the girl huffs, a knapsack resting on her back as she hunches over with her hands on her knees so Tzuyu cannot get a good look at her. Chaeyoung, however, grins excitedly and smacks the girl on the shoulder in a playful manner.

“Does it suck being the third fastest when you’re blessed with almost three times the speed of the average human?” Chaeyoung jokes, causing the girl beneath her hand to chuckle breathlessly before standing.

Tzuyu is momentarily taken aback by how flawless the girl in front of her looks. There is no exaggeration when she says that, because her pale skin has no blemish, not a single platinum colored hair is out of place despite having just ran, her nose and jawline are sharp, lips curved in a perfect smile. The only trait that Tzuyu finds unnerving is her eyes.

Red, almost like Chaeyoung’s when she had fought the monster in Criyhr Wood, but instead of a warm glow, they’re muted and dark. Almost like blood. The girl turns to Tzuyu, flashes her a warm smile, but Tzuyu can only focus on the sharpness of her canine teeth poking out from behind her lips. Her dark gaze turns back to Chaeyoung, laughing slightly at her words from before.

“I don’t mind being beaten by this one,” she gestures to the werewolf, who lets out this stuttering growl that sounds disturbingly like a laugh, “but if Dahyun-ah beats me one more time, she’s gonna have to meet me in the pit.”

Chaeyoung laughs animatedly at the other girl’s words, which now that she’s standing straight, Tzuyu realizes the girl is nearly the same height as herself. Chaeyoung turns to the tallest girl, smiling brightly at Tzuyu as she says, “This is Jeongyeon, our resident bloodsucker.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jeongyeon smiles, places her hand in the space between herself and Tzuyu for the girl to take, but Tzuyu flinches despite herself. Jeongyeon, however, takes the movement in stride, shaking her hand in the air once so Tzuyu will take it while smiling teasingly. “I may be a vampire, but I promise I won’t bite.”

The comment somehow makes Tzuyu more apprehensive, but takes Jeongyeon’s hand in her own to shake nonetheless. She can’t help but notice how cold her skin is beneath her own fingers. Jeongyeon smiles at the act of peace, releasing their hands for Tzuyu’s comfort, before turning back to Chaeyoung. Her mouth opens to speak, but a pained groan from the werewolf fills the air, and Tzuyu nearly vomits at the sound of cracking bones.

She watches, momentarily, how the werewolf’s body begins to shift. How its skin moves with the bones beneath it, how the wolf yelps after every crack and shift of its bone structure. Tzuyu can’t take it anymore, turning her head to look behind her and subconsciously reaching for Chaeyoung’s arm as she waits for the sounds to stop.

When they finally do, she waits a few beats more before turning her head, and her jaw consequently drops onto the floor.

The girl who stands among the various heaps of black fur on the forest floor is just as ethereal as Jeongyeon, if not somehow more beautiful in her own light. Tzuyu would be able to focus more on her features, like her warm eyes that hold nothing but kindness and soft, raven hair that falls just barely past her shoulders, if it weren’t for the fact that the girl is completely nude.

Jeongyeon smirks at Tzuyu’s stunned reaction before sliding the knapsack off of her shoulder and tossing it to the woman, who smiles thankfully at the platinum haired girl. Tzuyu averts her eyes, shoving Chaeyoung as the shorter girl laughs at her, before Jeongyeon gives her the okay to look again.

“I apologize for scaring you earlier, I had just caught a new scent and had to be sure it wasn’t threatening,” the thankfully clothed girl speaks, her voice as soft as her features. Tzuyu nods in understanding (despite not truly understanding at all), and watches the girl bow once in greeting.

“Pleased to meet you, my name is Mina,” the girl, Mina, gives her a blinding smile that shows off her gums when she returns to a standing position, and Tzuyu’s movements stutter slightly as she bows in return.

“Guys, this is Tzuyu. She’s from the nearby kingdom and surprisingly isn’t terrified of us, so let’s keep it that way yeah?” Chaeyoung jokes, but Tzuyu can hear the hint of seriousness in her tone. Jeongyeon and Mina nod, before the taller of the two opens her mouth to speak.

“Is she here to-“

“No, none of that,” Chaeyoung cuts her off, waving her hand dismissively in the air. Jeongyeon nods in understanding and Mina tilts her head curiously, the way a dog would, which causes Tzuyu to stifle a laugh at the irony. “She’s here out of curiosity. We’re taking her to Jihyo unnie so she can get the answers she wants.”

It’s Mina’s turn to nod. “Understandable. We shall meet you there, then?”

“Wanna race there?” Jeongyeon asks, walking into Mina’s personal space like she belongs there. Judging by the soft smile on the raven haired girl’s face, she probably does.

“Since I’m in my human form, I want a head start,” Mina says teasingly, and Jeongyeon rolls her eyes.

“Okay babe, you get five-“

Tzuyu watches it happen; Mina’s irises begin to glow a beautiful shade of turquoise, the symbol on her hand, similar to a diamond on a stand, doing the same as she clenches her fist. Suddenly, the earth beneath Jeongyeon’s feet juts up at a rapid pace, sending the platinum haired girl flying through the air.

“See you there, Jeong!” Mina laughs as she sprints in the direction that they had come from, and Tzuyu can’t help but join in Chaeyoung’s laughter when Jeongyeon lands on the floor.

“If I didn’t love her, I would kill her,” Jeongyeon groans as she stands, suddenly becoming a blur as she shoots off in the direction Mina went. Chaeyoung continues to laugh, and Tzuyu can’t help but laugh too. The shorter girl’s sounds of mirth are absolutely infectious.

“Ah, gotta love them,” Chaeyoung says when she finally calms down, gesturing for Tzuyu to follow her once again through the thick forest.

“According to legend, aren’t vampires and werewolves supposed to be mortal enemies?” Tzuyu asks curiously, and immediately regret the question when Chaeyoung sighs almost solemnly as her answer falls from her lips.

“When you lose everything, you tend to stop caring about petty rivalries.”

Tzuyu ponders her words, wonders what Mina and Jeongyeon must have lost to find solace in one another, before nodding and leaving the topic at that. Her and Chaeyoung reach a break in the trees, revealing the clearing littered with small homes from the day before. She can see the other girls, all of whom she’s now met, gathered in a circle around an unlit brazier. Their mindless chatter comes to a halt when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu arrive, all of them smiling fondly at the girls save for Nayeon, who gives Tzuyu another small nod in acknowledgment.

“So, I hear you have some questions you would like answered?” Jihyo asks as Chaeyoung tells Tzuyu where to sit. The taller girl nods once, and Jihyo smiles at her before turning her gaze to Chaeyoung. “Light the brazier, would you please?”

The shorter girl nods, giving Tzuyu a look that the taller girl can interpret as ‘don’t worry’. A moment passes and Chaeyoung’s irises begin to glow their fiery red, her hand filling with flames, as she directs a burst of fire towards the brazier. The flame erupt immediately, and the brazier fills the air with a small sense of warmth as Chaeyoung extinguishes her own flame in her hand, sitting down on the rock beside Tzuyu, who is directly across from Jihyo.

“Before we begin, let us properly introduce ourselves to you,” Jihyo says with a kind smile, before her irises take on a golden glow. One by one, the girls’ irises begin to glow; Nayeon’s with an icy blue, Jeongyeon’s with a bright green, Dahyun’s a white gold, Sana’s purple, Momo’s pink, Mina’s turquoise, and Chaeyoung’s their fiery red once again. All of the marks, Tzuyu notices are placed on different or both hands, begin to glow the same colors as their eyes.

“We,” Jihyo says, still in a warm, comforting tone that washes over Tzuyu and fills her with a sense of security while the entire situation fills her with anticipation, “are the Guardians.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let your eyes be opened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of details in this chapter, some answers, and more!

Tzuyu stares in awe at all of the different colors reflected in each of the girls’ eyes. Some of them smile, some of them smirk, but Tzuyu realizes that they all are very much aware of the power that they hold. The girls that smirk seem arrogant, but their posture shows nothing but sheer pride for herself and the girls around her.

“We have been tasked with protecting this forest from those who would wish to use its power for harm,” Jihyo explains, her voice filled with pride but heavy with something Tzuyu cannot pinpoint. Something that sounds very much like grief. “With this task comes these abilities.”

“I had been the first to become a Guardian, in a time long ago. Xejyl Forest blessed me with these abilities in my native tongue, and has continued to bless the others in my language’s runes,” Jihyo explains as she raises her hands, making the marks on her hands clearly visible for Tzuyu to see. The mark on her hand is similar to that of a trident. “This is ‘Algiz’. In my native tongue, it means ‘protection’.”

With a wave of her hand, a golden transparent aura spreads around Jihyo, rendering Tzuyu speechless. Without warning, Dahyun draws her bow, pulls an arrow from her quiver, and fires directly at Jihyo’s head. Tzuyu almost gasps in fear, but she watches as the arrow merely bounces off of the aura surrounding the other woman, like a stick off of stone.

Jihyo smiles as the aura dissipates, bowing slightly to Dahyun in thanks, as her eyes return to their normal color. Next to her is Sana, who only smiles playfully as she raises her left hand, the symbol JIhyo had called a rune from yesterday glowing brightly. “‘Uruz’. In Jihyo’s native tongue, it means ‘healing’.”

Dahyun smirks as she pulls back another arrow, shooting it so closely to Momo’s face that it grazes her cheek, cutting the skin open there. The girl gasps in shock, turning to Dahyun to give her what Tzuyu presumes would be the scolding of a lifetime, but Sana just playfully rolls her eyes and passes her hand over the wound, a purple glow shining from beneath her hands before healing it immediately.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you?” Sana chuckles, the purple draining from her irises until they return to their original chocolate brown color. Momo, presumably still upset about being used as a tool for Sana’s powers, lifts her staff and points it at Dahyun, a bolt of lightning sparking from the end of the staff and slamming into Dahyun’s chest, the muted blonde yelping as she flies backwards off of her chair. Everyone around them laughs save for Jihyo, who’s glaring disapprovingly at Momo, and Nayeon, who seems to show no emotion at all no matter the circumstance.

“’Thurisaz’,” Momo smiles cheekily at Tzuyu, who’s trying her hardest to not laugh at how Dahyun’s hair is sticking out at all ends, “it means ‘storm’.”

“Is that why I heard rumbling when you appeared before me in Criyhr Wood? You used your abilities?” Tzuyu asks curiously, her first words since she was alone with Chaeyoung, and Momo’s smile shifts from cheeky to genuine excitement. She remembers how the peach haired girl had suddenly appeared before her in a flash of light and wondered if it had to do with her abilities.

“Exactly!” Momo exclaims, proud that Tzuyu had understood so quickly and giving the taller girl a thumbs up gesture, the pink glow fading from her irises and rune. Tzuyu does laugh at this, a small giggle if anything, but she can see Chaeyoung staring at her from her peripherals. 

Mina sits beside Momo, a shy smile on her face as she lifts her hands, pulling them upwards towards the sky. As she does, the stone that sits underneath Jeongyeon begins to rise, the silver haired girl taking it in stride as she’s lifted into the air with the stone. Tzuyu watches in awe as Mina gently sets the stone back where it was, the raven haired girl smiling shyly once again as the turquoise color fades from her irises.

“I was blessed with ‘Othala’,” Mina says in a quiet voice, a voice that Tzuyu would presume could make anyone obey just by listening to it’s softness. “In Jihyo’s native tongue, it means ‘earth’. I’m able to move the earth beneath me as I wish.” 

Jeongyeon, who had sat patiently between Tzuyu and Mina during the latter’s demonstration, smiles as she lifts her left hand, a blinding burst of light firing from her hand to Chaeyoung’s, who catches the light without so much as a flinch. Chaeyoung smirks at Jeongyeon, the taller girl matching the look on her face.

“‘Sowilō’,” Jeongyeon says, brandishing her rune for Tzuyu to see. It resembles a very sharply drawn ’S’. “It translates to ‘sun’.”

“Is not the sun the ultimate weakness of a vampire?” Tzuyu asks curiously, earning a surprised bark of laughter from the silver haired girl. Jeongyeon waves off her question, a smile still playing on her lips.

“If you believe the myths, yes. If you want the truth? Also yes,” Jeongyeon smirks playfully, the bright green glow fading from her irises as she speaks. “My abilities cancel out my weakness, and allow me to use it as a dangerous weapon. Similar to Chaeyoung’s power, but not nearly as deadly.”

“You mean fire?” Tzuyu turns, directing her attention to Chaeyoung. The fiery glow of her eyes no longer scares Tzuyu, rather piques her interest. Chaeyoung smiles as she nods, the tips of her fingers sparking with flames before her left hand is engulfed in them, yet in no way causing the shorter girl any harm.

“Jeongyeon’s powers are much more strategic than they are offensive,” Chaeyoung explains to Tzuyu, the latter’s eyes trained on the dancing licks of fire between her fingertips. “They guide her path, mark the way, give us courage..” Chaeyoung trails off, and Tzuyu can see the shift in her mood in how her lips quirk downward. “Mine are just dangerous and terrifying.”

The flames disappear from her hand, as well as the red glow from her irises, as she finishes speaking. Tzuyu wants nothing but to reach out and tell her that that’s not true, that she can do so much more than she realizes, but falters before she can even gather the courage. What kind of hypocrite would she be, to tell Chaeyoung her powers are not terrifying when that is exactly what she had thought when she had first met her?

Thankfully, Dahyun takes charge of the shift in attention, her white gold irises shining in the afternoon sunlight as she raises her hand, Tzuyu watching in awe as streams of water seem to crawl up her wrist and fill her palm. Her rune resembles that of a crooked, upside down ‘L’. She smiles when she sees she’s gather Tzuyu’s attention, and hurls the ball of water directly into Momo’s face.

“What the hell, Dahyun!”

“‘Laguz’,” Dahyun manages through barely contained laughter, the glow fading from her irises, and Tzuyu watches as Momo groans and shakes the water from her peach colored hair. “Otherwise known as water. Chaeyoung and I joined together, therefore I am her polar opposite.”

Tzuyu’s eyes shift carefully onto the last remaining Guardian; Nayeon. The final girl turns to Dahyun, their wordless eye contact containing a message Tzuyu cannot understand as Dahyun nods, creating another ball of water and tossing it into the air. Tzuyu watches in awe as Nayeon reaches out with an empty hand, a blast of cold leaving her hand, and the ball of water falls into her hand, completely solid.

“Nayeon’s mark is ‘Isa’,” Chaeyoung explains to Tzuyu, but the latter’s eyes are still trained on the object of their attention. “Otherwise known as-“

“Ice,” Nayeon says, the first words Tzuyu has ever heard her speak, and she can’t help but think it’s fitting. How the girl with powers of ice has the voice and demeanor that are just as cold as her element. The icy blue shine fades from Nayeon’s eyes and rune, a simple vertical line, and Tzuyu can’t help but feel even colder than before.

“So why have these powers?” Tzuyu shakes herself out of her curious stupor, turning to Jihyo to ask her question. “Why the monsters? What caused all of this?”

“We don’t know,” Jihyo says solemnly. “We only know that a very powerful, very evil entity is sending the monsters to find Xejyl and obtain the magic for himself, and that the forest has blessed us with these abilities to protect it.”

“How long have you been protecting this place?” Tzuyu asks, because the way Jihyo speaks makes Tzuyu believe that she’s been protecting the forest her whole life when she looks no older than twenty-one. However, the look on Jihyo’s face makes her believe that she truly has.

“Another thing you should know is that the forest has given us all physical blessings,” Jihyo beings explaining, seemingly avoiding Tzuyu’s question. “Enhanced agility, stamina, strength; things that will help us defend the forest. But, being blessed with these powers means that the forest believes in our longevity, therefore-“

“We don’t age,” Chaeyoung says simply, and despite the shock that goes through Tzuyu’s system, she’s thankful that Chaeyoung has realized that she dislikes dancing around the truth. Jihyo scolds her momentarily, but Chaeyoung just looks her in the eyes indignantly. “What? It’s the truth, and I promised her the truth.”

Chaeyoung turns to Tzuyu, running her hand through her long locks frustratedly like she had when they had met, before looking into the taller girl’s eyes. “When we became Guardians, we were blessed with extraordinary powers. The only cost was that we had to dedicate our lives to the protection of the forest, therefore had to give up our mortality.”

“The ones of us that were mortal,” Sana mutters, Momo nodding along with her. Tzuyu looks at them confusedly, but the look Chaeyoung is giving her in peripherals tells her now is not the time to learn that.

“How long have _you_ been a Guardian?” Tzuyu asks Chaeyoung, staring straight into Chaeyoung’s eyes. The shorter girl sighs, looking to Dahyun for support before turning back to Tzuyu.

“Fifty years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norse runes! (You can check out all the runes I used here: http://runesecrets.com/)
> 
> (PS: I realize I didn't name Chaeyoung's because it didn't flow properly. Her rune is 'Kenaz')
> 
> When creating this story I pulled from multiple different mythologies, so you can look forward to more of those in the future!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for updates on when I write things and to listen to me scream about Chaeyoung!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Accept what you deem is different._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone cares but every time I write this story I listen to a playlist on Spotify called "Skyrim Ambience."
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors, I am a tired bean, please forgive me.

An unnatural silence falls between the nine girls as Tzuyu stares wide eyed at the shortest Guardian. Chaeyoung matches her stare in a way that Tzuyu finds both comforting and intimidating, and no one speaks until Momo breaks the silence with an awkward cough.

“Well _I_ have to get back to my patrols, Sana do you want to come?”

“Absolutely,” Sana is up faster than she could get the word out of her mouth, grabbing onto Momo as the two of them disappear in a flash of lightning. Dahyun is next, placing a comforting hand on Chaeyoung’s shoulder and having a wordless conversation that Tzuyu cannot understand, before heading back into the forest towards the lake they had come from. Mina and Jeongyeon follow close behind her, hands clasped within each others as they walk off.

“Would you like me to stay for this part?” Jihyo asks the two of them in the warm tone of voice that makes Tzuyu feel nothing but safe, but both her and Chaeyoung shake their heads. Tzuyu knows the only person she would trust to have this conversation with, let alone have this conversation with _at all_ , is the girl in front of her. Despite that, she still feels almost betrayed in a sense at the words Chaeyoung had last uttered, like her trust in her had taken damage.

Jihyo nods in understanding, gesturing with an open palm for Nayeon to follow her away from the two girls. In Tzuyu’s peripherals, she can see Nayeon giving her a short yet meaningful stare, her facial expression almost empathetic for a brief second before she takes Jihyo’s hand. The two walk towards Jihyo’s small home and shut the door quietly behind them, leaving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu alone near the brazier.

There’s a brief silence that feels almost suffocating; nothing but the chirping of birds, the trickle of water into the pond from the waterfall, and the crackle of the fire beside them. Tzuyu’s eyes flicker between Chaeyoung’s own, searching for something she doesn’t know, while Chaeyoung sits there and lets her.

“Fifty years?” Tzuyu finally asks, her tone almost defeated. It’s not that she’s angry, she has no right to be mad at Chaeyoung, it just feels.. strange. Strange that Chaeyoung is almost three times her age yet looks no older than herself. Everything about these Guardians is completely strange to her, but immortality? Tzuyu cannot seem to wrap her head around that.

“I’m the youngest of eight,” Chaeyoung says. “Dahyun-ah and I joined together fifty years ago. Mina, Momo, and Sana joined five years before we did. Jeongyeon and Nayeon found themselves here seventy-five years ago, and Jihyo unnie began the Guardians legacy a century ago.”

“One hundred years ago?!” Tzuyu gasps, head in her hands as she tries to get her mind to stop spinning at all of the information being given to her. A thought slips into her mind, and it has her holding attentive eye contact with Chaeyoung. “Momo, in Criyhr, referred to me as human, as if she is not human at all. Did she mean because you are all Guardians or because you’re all not human.”

“It depends who you’re asking that question,” Chaeyoung says, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “If you ask Nayeon unnie or I, it’s because we’re Guardians. Ask the rest of them? It’s a bit of both.”

As gently as possibly, Tzuyu asks for Chaeyoung to explain, considering how absolutely disoriented she is with all of this information, and Chaeyoung only sighs. “You’ve seen Mina and Jeongyeon, werewolf and vampire. The rest are.. different. It’d be best if they explained to you who they truly are, since it’s not my place to say.”

Tzuyu nods once, her eyes focused on Chaeyoung but her mind anywhere but in the present. Instead of dwelling on the new details she’s received she returns to the topic at hand. “So, you’re all immortal then? You cannot die?”

“We don’t age,” Chaeyoung repeats from earlier. “True immortality is only owned by gods. We can be hurt, we can be killed, but we cannot age. Once we became Guardians, we gave up our mortality to the forest in order to be blessed with these powers, in order to be blessed with the ability to protect it.”

“But.. why?” Tzuyu asks, the only question she seems to know how to ask. “Why give up everything? Your life, your family, your.. _everything_ , just to protect a forest?”

She regrets the question the second it leaves her lips, because the only way Tzuyu can describe the look on Chaeyoung’s face is pure grief. Possibly heartbreak. She watches her eyes dim, dark like they were when they had met, and her hands fall into her lap limply. She takes a beat to collect herself, to gather her thoughts, and Tzuyu says nothing because she has no right to after making Chaeyoung feel like this.

“I.. _We_. The Guardians.. we don’t belong anywhere,” Chaeyoung says lowly, her voice void of emotion. Her eyes are trained on the ground as she speaks and Tzuyu’s are trained on her carefully. “We’re.. outcasts, misfits, runaways, lost souls. We all had been clinging onto our last hopes when we found this place, or when this place found us.”

Chaeyoung raises her head, looking into Tzuyu’s eyes as her own fill with tears, “So to answer your question; we had nothing to give up besides our lives. And we ended up relinquishing them as well, just to have a purpose.”

Tzuyu feels it then, the full force of the guilt push through her chest like a knife, settling deep between her lungs as she scrambles to find the right words to say. Anything to stop the halt the tears building in Chaeyoung’s eyes. For lack of words where she can find none, she reaches her hand to take Chaeyoung’s into her own, the shorter girl’s eyes flickering to their joined hands before making contact with Tzuyu’s once again.

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu says with such desperation, dropping all formalities to just be a girl speaking to another girl as equals. “I.. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up dreadful memories. I tend to forget that not everyone is as privileged as I when it comes to being blessed with a family and people who love and care about them.”

The shorter girl sniffles slightly, shaking her head to show her disagreement. “No, Tzuyu-ah it’s okay-“

“No, it really isn’t,” Tzuyu cuts her off, squeezing their joined hands slightly. “It was an ignorant thing to ask, and I’m sorry.”

Chaeyoung looks Tzuyu in the eyes, her stare so intense that Tzuyu could swear the girl was looking straight into her soul. Maybe she is trying to find a shred of insincerity in Tzuyu’s words, find a part of the girl that is lying to her, Tzuyu won’t know. But as the seconds pass, Tzuyu can see a small glimmer of light return to Chaeyoung’s eyes as a small smile makes its way onto her lips.

“You’re different, Princess Tzuyu, I’ll give you that,” Chaeyoung giggles.

“Wait, how do you know my title? Did Sana unnie tell you?” Tzuyu asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion to hide the fear crawling up her chest. Chaeyoung smirks, shaking her head humorously as she stands with Tzuyu’s hand still in her own.

“You really think I couldn’t just make the connection?” Chaeyoung asks with a laugh. “You come from the castle, your dress from yesterday must have been worth more than the house I was raised in, and you’re so disgustingly formal with all of us. It wasn’t hard to figure out who you are, _your highness._ ”

Tzuyu feels her whole body freeze up in fear, worried that despite how much she trusts Chaeyoung (which is a terrifying amount for how little they’ve known each other, Tzuyu thinks) that Chaeyoung might end up as one of the few people who would steal her for ransom from her father. That the fact that she knows she’s the princess of the kingdom bordering Xejyl Forest, she might never want her to come back there again.

The other girl must be able to tell, placing a comforting hand on the taller girl’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, your title means nothing to us. Why do you think we keep telling you to stop being so formal? You’re allowed to relax here,” Chaeyoung smiles, and the weight pressed down against Tzuyu’s shoulders falls away, allowing the girl to breathe for what feels like the first time in eighteen years.

“I know what it’s like, in a sense,” Chaeyoung says as she stands, Tzuyu following right after her. “To have the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“One of us actually _does_ have the weight of the world on her shoulders, and that’s you,” Tzuyu says matter-of-factly. Chaeyoung scoffs, and Tzuyu tries to quiet her because she believes the shorter girl’s cause is truly more important than her own, but Chaeyoung speaks before she can.

“We each carry the world in a different way,” Chaeyoung begins as they walk in the direction of the natural wall that guards Xejyl, towards Criyhr Wood. “The Guardians and I, we stop dangerous people from getting their hands on powers that could destroy the world, but you? You have to handle people, give them happiness and hope, provide sanctuary for them. That, I could never do.”

Tzuyu blushes at the words falling from Chaeyoung’s lips, almost sounding like praise as they do. Chaeyoung smiles up at her, and Tzuyu can’t help but smile back. They walk through Xejyl quietly, as they always do, and it startles Tzuyu how comfortable she is with someone she’s barely known for a day. 

They pass through Criyhr Wood in comfortable silence, Tzuyu more than thankful that they have yet to run into another monster since their first encounter, and soon the pair find themselves at the edge of the darkness. The sun is just beginning it’s descent to the west, and Tzuyu knows her father will be beginning to worry if she fails to make it home soon.

“I know that a lot of what you saw was.. _different_. But will you return again, Princess?” Chaeyoung asks teasingly, a cheeky grin plastered on her face as she leans up against another tree trunk at the edge of Criyhr Wood. Tzuyu inwardly chuckles at the girl’s consistency before pondering her question.

“I’m unsure of my duties for the upcoming days, but I will return as soon as possible,” Tzuyu replies with an easy smile. “Besides, I still have questions that need answering.”

Chaeyoung chuckles breathily at Tzuyu’s words, and the taller girl gives her a wave as she sets off towards her kingdom, her mind once again lingering on the friends she has made (and one friend in particular).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu and tell me what you think about the story or leave me a comment here! I love hearing what you guys think :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A different perspective will offer understanding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our first change in point-of-view is here! i've been excited for this for a while
> 
> check out the sana edit i made on twitter for this story @ tigermochaeyu!

Chaeyoung watches Tzuyu go with a playful grin on her face, chuckling to herself at the state of the other girl’s emotions over Chaeyoung knowing who she is as she walks away. With one last glance to make sure she’s safe, she turns to head back to Xejyl-

Only to run face first into Dahyun.

“Holy shit!” Chaeyoung jumps back, tripping over a root and falling flat on her back. Dahyun keels over with laughter, grasping at her sides as she gasps for air between bouts of laughter. The shorter girl glares up at her friend, standing onto her feet and pressing into Dahyun’s personal space.

“You wanna go?” Chaeyoung spits out, her eyes filling with red light as she feels the flames erupt between her fingertips. Dahyun laughs, eyes filling with their white gold glimmer as she steps even closer to Chaeyoung, the shorter girl not breaking their eye contact despite knowing that her friend’s hand is filling with water. Ironic that they use their abilities, when Dahyun’s bow is resting comfortably against her back and Chaeyoung’s daggers are pressed against her hips.

“You bet I do,” Dahyun smirks, raising her hand to attack Chaeyoung while the latter does the same, a burst of fire about to leave her palm when a knife whizzes between their faces, landing with a thud into the tree trunk beside her. Both her and Dahyun’s eyes follow it’s trajectory as the color dissipates from their eyes, and Chaeyoung smiles brightly at the taller, platinum haired girl sitting up in a distant tree’s branches.

“What did Jihyo say about using your abilities to fight each other?” Jeongyeon smirks down at the two girls, playing with another knife mindlessly in her free hand. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes playfully at the other girl before running towards her, Jeongyeon jumping down from the branch to meet her halfway and scoop the shorter girl up into her arms.

“Not to do it,” Dahyun chuckles at the sight of her two friends spinning in each other’s arms, grabbing Jeongyeon’s knife from the trunk beside her and walking over to the pair. Jeongyeon takes her knife with a smile, Chaeyoung laughing as the platinum haired girl runs her fingers messily through Dahyun’s hair.

“Jihyo wants us to check the borders, see how far Criyhr has spread since last month,” Jeongyeon says with an air of finality neither of the younger girls dare to question. Of course, they have all been doing this for years, but they know to respect their elders no matter how much experience they have gained. Dahyun pulls her bow over her head, an ivory recurve that she’s had for at least a hundred years, notching an arrow against the string as she nods in affirmation.

The trio make their way into the dark forest, Jeongyeon bringing her hand up to access her abilities, the rune on her hand glowing a bright green as well as her irises. Bursts of sunlight emit from marks on the trees fifty feet within Criyhr from where they’re stood, Jeongyeon sighing worriedly at the sight.

“I could have sworn I made those marks yesterday,” Jeongyeon gnaws on her bottom lip worriedly, pressing her hand into the tree at the edge of Criyhr and imbuing it with a mark as bright as the sun. Dahyun laughs, earning the attention of her two friends.

“It’s just still funny to me that a vampire has the powers of the sun,” she giggles, earning a playful slap from the platinum haired girl.

“And it’s still funny to me that you’re the shortest elf I’ve ever met,” Chaeyoung fires back, ready to defend the girl who has been like a sister to her at a moments notice. Dahyun, at the remark, pulls the string of her bow back and aims the arrow directly between Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“Take it back,” Dahyun threatens, and Chaeyoung is forcing out apologies faster than her mouth can form the words because despite her soft exterior, Dahyun is no joke with a bow. It’s not until Dahyun has lowered her weapon that her hard façade breaks, a choked back giggle making its way out of her lips.

“Asshole,” Chaeyoung mutters under her breath, following Jeongyeon as she continuously marks every few trees that they pass.

It’s a quiet affair; Jeongyeon doing her duties while Chaeyoung and Dahyun keep their eyes out for any trouble. It’s unlikely, considering a high majority of the monsters wouldn’t dare come this close to broad sunlight, let alone leave Criyhr Wood, but any lapse in judgement could lead to a lack of an advantage or one of them being hurt. It’s always been this way, and Chaeyoung finds that she hates feeling so uncomfortable in the confines of the place she used to call home.

A steady rumble sounds from the distance, rapidly approaching towards them. It’s a familiar sound, one that doesn’t come with beasts attempting to kill them, and a rapid flash of lightning before them presents Momo, her hair sticking slightly on end from the electricity. She takes a moment, blinking to gather her bearings (‘fifty five years of practice and she still can’t stick the landing properly,’ Chaeyoung thinks) before her eyes shift rapidly between the three friends.

“Monster, near the southern wall. Rank four.”

Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung all look to one another, worry etched on their faces at Momo’s message. They haven’t encountered a rank four monster in almost a decade, and the result of the battle was near catastrophic. Granted, they’ve improved in their skills as individuals and companions, but that fear of the past was still gripping at their throats.

“Let’s go,” Jeongyeon nods, Dahyun and Chaeyoung nodding in agreement before the three of them run off, trees passing by them in a blur as they make their way towards the south end of the woods.

“What do you know about the monster?” Chaeyoung asks as they weave through the trees, leaping over a fallen trunk with little effort. Momo makes a hasty effort to run closer to Chaeyoung so that they don’t have to shout and attract more monsters in the process.

“Serpent.. woman?” Momo almost asks more than she answers, earning a lifted eyebrows of confusion from the shortest Guardian. “I mean, it’s definitely a serpent, and questionably a woman, but it’s got like, _four arms_ and I don’t know how to comprehend it.”

“Fantastic,” Chaeyoung huffs sarcastically, leaping over a large fallen tree trunk and coming face to face with the monster Momo had tried to explain to her.

She most certainly wasn’t kidding when she had said ‘serpent woman’ in a questioning tone.

With the upper body of presumably a woman’s, skin as grey as death and torn to shreds, covered by a ruined black sash. Four arms home to only three fingers each, hands filled with powerful magic Chaeyoung hasn’t witnessed in a long time. Eyes filled with a cold light, face set in a scowl, and unintelligible screeches leaving it’s mouth.

The lower body is where Momo’s description begins to make sense.

No legs, only the single vertebrate of a snake like body, covered in hard, black scales. It’s almost reptilian, like the tail of a crocodile. The giant demon woman hisses harshly at Chaeyoung, lifting a hand to attack, and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen as she quickly rolls to the left to dodge the powerful blast of cold magic that lands where she once stood.

“I already hate this,” Chaeyoung groans as she stands, quickly flanked by Jeongyeon and Momo on her left and Sana and Dahyun on her right. As if one of them had commanded it aloud, the five of them begin to access their powers, their irises glowing threateningly. Jeongyeon pulls out her dagger, holding it comfortably in her right hand, while Momo twirls her bō staff between her hands before holding it in a defensive position. Chaeyoung follows Jeongyeon’s lead, Dahyun notches an arrow in her bow, ready to fire at a moment’s notice. Sana, however, just stands there angrily, making no move to grab for the sword sheathed on her back.

“What’ll it be today, Sana?” Chaeyoung asks with a smirk, watching the demon serpent size them up with a loud hiss. “Katana or claws?”

“Definitely claws,” Sana growls, the sharp points of her canines peeking out from her lips. Chaeyoung chuckles as she watches Sana’s nails become sharp and curved, intent for damage, and her purple eyes are tinted with a rose gold glow, tapping into her true power; into the kitsune.

“Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung asks, because despite being in the middle, she doesn’t make the calls here.

“Stay safe, kick ass,” Jeongyeon smirks, firing the first attack at the demon serpent with a blast of bright sunlight to its eyes, momentarily blinding it. As four of them run forward, Dahyun begins firing arrows at the serpent, looking for points of weakness in it’s armor. Chaeyoung’s plan of attack is simple; stab and burn.

Their plan of attack works well enough for a period of time; Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon flank the serpent’s sides, Sana attacking head on due to her high dexterity, and Momo and Dahyun shooting arrows and bolts of lightning at the serpent from multiple different directions. Groans of pain leave the serpent’s mouth, sounding almost like three people groaning simultaneously with the difference in tones that resounded all at once, but Chaeyoung keeps pressing on, sweat gleaming on her forehead from the exerted effort.

“Uh.. guys!” Momo shouts suddenly, but Chaeyoung and the others are purely focused on keeping up their attacks. She vaguely hears Jeongyeon say something about it not being time for Momo’s dumb antics, but then Dahyun’s voice pierces the air around them.

“Get back!”

Right as her words hit Chaeyoung’s ears, she realizes what Momo was trying to get them to see. Blinding cracks of blue light crawl up the monster’s body, as though the serpent’s veins had begun to glow from the inside out. It’s body begins to vibrate with untapped energy, and Chaeyoung’s eyes widen almost comically as she flips backwards away from the creature, using her hands as they hit the ground to spring back towards Dahyun.

“What the hell!” Sana shouts over the loud vibrations filling the air as Chaeyoung lands on her feet, when suddenly the monster seemingly splits itself, creating two duplicate copies of it’s form.

“Are you fucking with me right now?!” Jeongyeon shouts from the left side of the monsters.

“This is _three times_ more bullshit than I signed up for,” Chaeyoung groans, turning to Dahyun who is already looking at her intently. “Time to make some cover?”

“You read my mind,” Dahyun raises her eyebrows playfully. “Momo-unnie! Bring it down!”

Momo smirks and nods, her pink irises gleaming brighter as she begins to spin her bō staff around her head in a methodical pattern. The sky above them begins to darken, crackling with thunder and lightning, before rain begins to pour down from the clouds. Chaeyoung and Dahyun nod to each other once more as Dahyun creates a large ball of water in her hands only for Chaeyoung to blast through it with a ball of fire, creating a thick layer of fog around all five of them and the serpents.

Everything is still for a moment, until the distinct sound of mutilation is heard from the right, and Chaeyoung has to hold in her chuckle to keep their position hidden. She knows for a fact Sana had gotten tired of waiting and gone after one of the duplicate serpents, so if the sound is an indicator of anything it’s that the duplicates are significantly less durable than the original.

“Aim for the throat,” Chaeyoung mutters to Dahyun, the girl nodding in understanding before she speeds off, firing ball after ball of fire into the fog. She knows she’s hit one of the serpents, praying to all deities that she managed to land an attack on the largest one, as she keeps circling the fog. Her plan is to distract while Jeongyeon takes out the other duplicate, a plan that easily succeeds.

“Now Chaeng!” Momo shouts over the rain and thunder, and Chaeyoung speeds her way towards the serpent. The minute she catches it’s eyes, she leaps into the air, grabbing onto it’s horned head and holding on for dear life.

“Dubu!” Chaeyoung shouts, closes her eyes, and hopes that Dahyun doesn’t miss. After a second of trashing from the serpent, a distinct thud is heard, and Chaeyoung shouts as she sees that the arrowhead has pierced through the serpent’s throat and emerged directly in front of her own face.

The serpent falls lifelessly, and Chaeyoung lets go before it’s body connects with the ground harshly. Her and Jeongyeon make quick work, burning the serpent and it’s duplicates to nothing but ashes, before the former turns to Dahyun.

“Next time, please don’t almost shoot me through the head,” Chaeyoung says with a teasing smile as the red fades from her irises, earning a punch to the shoulder from her closest friend. Dahyun laughs, bright and cheerful despite the situation they just handled, and Chaeyoung can’t help how contagious the laughter is as sounds of mirth escape her lips as well.

“What’s got you two all giggly?” Sana asks as she reappears, claws and teeth thankfully put away as she throws an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Dahyun just- almost killed me- and we’re soaked- and we just-“ Chaeyoung tries to speak between gasps for air and bouts of laughter, but neither her nor Dahyun can even form a proper sentence. Jeongyeon appears with Momo, rolling her eyes fondly at the best friends before gesturing with her hand.

“Come on, we have to fill Jihyo in on this,” Jeongyeon says with a relieved sigh, and Chaeyoung and Dahyun quickly pull themselves together as Momo stops the onslaught of rain drenching them to their bones, the five Guardians making their way towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me comments on how you think this story is going! i love hearing what you think! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The past will find a way to be felt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my AO3 name so it's the same as my twitter just for consistency's sake. I was k_rizzle1921 but now I am tigermochaeyu!
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors I am a tired bean.
> 
> Anyways, **best of luck.**

“Jihyo-ah!”

Nayeon’s head lifts from where it rests on Jihyo’s pillow, Jeongyeon’s voice carrying through the clearing of Xejyl with an air of urgency. The girl beside her stirs at the sound as well, brows furrowing in confusion as she makes eye contact with Nayeon.

“Jeongyeon? What could she need?” Jihyo asks, more to herself, knowing that Nayeon won’t answer. The latter shrugs, standing up to allow for Jihyo to get out of her bed, following her as they make their way outside onto the porch.

“Jeongyeon what’s wrong?” Jihyo asks, watching the group of five make their way towards her cabin across the clearing. As they draw closer, Jeongyeon goes to open her mouth, to speak on what’s bothering her, when Nayeon picks up a sound growing closer and closer with each passing second. Nudging Jihyo, the pair look to the north, where Mina comes barreling out of the forest and towards Jeongyeon.

“You’re hurt,” she says the moment she reaches Jeongyeon, searching her body for a wound unseen by Nayeon. She knows Mina is right, considering the werewolf’s senses are much more powerful than her own, but Jeongyeon seems to think she can brush off the sentiment.

“It’s just a little bruise it’s fine-“ Jeongyeon tries to say, but Mina raises Jeongyeon’s shirt to reveal a rather disturbing bruise growing from her ribs down to her hip. Chaeyoung gasps at the sight of Jeongyeon’s wound, Nayeon letting out a pained sound right with her. Nayeon may have joined the Guardians with Jeongyeon, but she knows that she and Chaeyoung are near inseparable, like sisters, so the two of them are easily the most worried for her next to Mina.

“Sana,” Mina speaks, voice devoid of emotion as she commands Sana to her side. Sana needs no orders, knows just what to do as her irises begin to glow up and her palms emit a purple light. Jeongyeon sits still, knowing she is certainly not on Mina’s good side at the present moment, and lets Sana heal her wounds. 

“Chaeyoung’s neck is bleeding, make sure she’s okay as well,” Mina speaks with an air of when Sana is done, and the kitsune makes her way to Chaeyoung and the others, making sure they’ve all been properly taken care of.

“Okay, now that Mina wants to run a stake through your chest for lying to her, what’s going on Jeongyeon?” Jihyo asks with a slight shake of her head, and Nayeon has to suppress a small smile at the other girl’s reaction to the couple’s behavior.

“A rank four was spotted at the southern wall,” Momo speaks up before Jeongyeon can, and Nayeon’s body is immediately on high alert. She can feel the power beneath her skin press against her, begging to come out as a defensive instinct. Jihyo must sense this, turning to the other girl and placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

“Have you taken care of it, or should we prepare to move on the enemy?” JIhyo asks, her natural leadership persona making its way from within herself to command. Nayeon finds it admirable, how she can lead with a clear head yet not lose touch with her own emotions nor her care for the others, as the hand still resting on Nayeon’s shoulder displays.

“The enemy was taken care of and burned down to ashes, to be sure it will not return again,” Chaeyoung speaks up proudly, as it is her duty to be sure that all monsters are wiped clean from this earth. Nayeon nods approvingly, and Chaeyoung smiles at the older girl’s show of appreciation.

“We haven’t seen a rank four in nearly a decade. I’m curious to know what it was,” Mina states, and an air of uncertainty and apprehension fills the group of five. Nayeon can see the concern in Jihyo’s eyes as she looks to her companions, and Jeongyeon’s eyes fall onto Nayeon curiously. The way she looks at her has all of Nayeon’s nerves on end, her powers pressing harder and harder to come out, to protect her, when Jeongyeon speaks.

“Some sort of serpent.”

The power thrumming beneath Nayeon skin breaks free, the atmosphere around her becoming as cold as the ice she commands. She vaguely sees Jihyo come into her view, words passing through her lips that she cannot hear past the deafening screams of her past, and everything goes black.

~~

_“Nayeon-ah! Where are you, Nayeon-ah?”_

_Nayeon giggles from her hiding spot in the stables, shushing her horse childishly as though he would give her position away. The sight is a bit baffling; a girl at the age of twenty-two squatting as she hides from her brother, but she wouldn’t give up their childish antics for the-_

_“Gotcha!” Dowoon, her older brother and best friend, shouts as he peers above the side of the stable down at her. Nayeon shrieks in surprise, whining like a bratty child when she realizes she has lost, but her brother merely laughs at her, pulling her into a headlock as he enters the stable._

_“I’m much taller than you, Nayeon-ah. You should know not to hide in places that I can just look over,” Dowoon teases, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulls her tightly against his chest._

_“Kids! Supper is ready!” Nayeon and Dowoon hear their mother yell, smirking at one another before running from the stables towards the house. Dowoon tries to push Nayeon backwards but she just manages to duck under his arm, laughing playfully as he nearly loses his footing in the process. The brother and sister duo burst through the front door, and Nayeon successfully manages to sit down first._

_“Ha! I win again, Dowoon-oppa,” Nayeon shouts victoriously, her older brother smiling as he shakes his head at her. Their mother and father smile fondly at them, setting down their food in front of them so that they could eat as a family._

_“It’s almost time for the two of you to run this farm on your own,” the father says, flashing a proud smile at his two children. Nayeon and Dowoon exchange a quick slap of palms, careful not to speak with their mouth open lest they want to invoke their mother’s wrath. Their meal passes in silence for the most part, with occasional interjections to ask for one member of the family to pass food, until Nayeon’s father speaks up._

_“That strange darkness in the forest continues to spread,” he hums, a sense of worry filling his tone. Nayeon and her brother exchange a quick look before looking to their father, their mother doing the same. “It’s nearly on top of us now, I’m afraid it will create problems for growing crops.”_

_“Not to mention the ungodly noises I hear coming from within those woods at night,” her mother says with a shiver._

_“Not to worry, mother. Nayeon-ah and I will protect this farm from any harm,” Dowoon says with an air of pride and confidence, Nayeon puffing her chest out childishly with him, before the duo burst into fits of laughter together._

_“I swear, you’re both adults yet you act like you’ve just turned five,” Nayeon’s mother says with a fond shake of her head, and their father smiles warmly at them._

_A sudden snap of wood from outside their home has everyone perking up curiously. Dowoon, turns to look but sees nothing, only a portion of their fence broken. Nayeon watches him shrug, turning around to continue finishing his food, when suddenly the horses begin to whiney frantically. Nayeon’s eyes widen in shock, looking to her father, who is already standing at the sound._

_“Stay here, I’ll go take a look,” he says calmly, assuming another large animal may have gotten into their farm as he grabs his old sword and makes his way outside. Nayeon can feel her nerves building in her chest with each passing second of silence, and subconsciously, she and Dowoon reach out to hold hands, to comfort one another._

_Minutes pass, no one daring to move a muscle, until their mother stands up bravely. “I’m going to make sure he didn’t trip and fall into another pile of manure,” she jokes with a smile, but even Nayeon can see the forced nature of it. Their mother walks out of the home, leaving Nayeon and Dowoon alone._

_“Dowoon,” Nayeon says quietly, earning her brother’s full attention. “If something happens to them-“_

_“Shh,” Dowoon hushes her, making his way around the table to sit by her side, pulling her into his arms. “Nothing will happen, little sister. It must be something silly, like a bear or a-“_

_Their mother’s scream of terror fills the air of their farm, Dowoon and Nayeon jumping at the sound. They look to each other, fear flooding their bodies, before nodding and standing abruptly. Dowoon grabs his own sword from beside his bed while Nayeon grabs her knives that her father had made for her, and the two run outside faster than they had ever run before._

_The sight before them is nothing but horrifying._

_Their father’s lifeless body has been thrown haphazardly against the stone foundation of their stable, blood trickling down the stone and down his head. Nayeon has to force herself to detach from how much she wants to scream, how much she wants to run to his body and hold him in her arms and pray that this is just a dream. She detaches, and looks to where her mother is._

_Her mother’s body is held in the hands of a large creature, both serpent and human. It’s eyes are white and lifeless, mouth covered in some sort of liquid black substance, teeth sharp and disgusting. It’s head sits high above the ground, nearly taller than their stables, as it hisses violently at the brother and sister duo._

_Dowoon takes a deep, shaky breath before turning to Nayeon, grabbing both of her shoulders with his hands, her eyes still trained on the creature. “Nayeon-ah,” he says, the gravity of the situation weighing down his tone of voice. “Nayeon-ah, you need to run.”_

_Nayeon’s eyes widen as she turns to face her brother, her mind filling with uncertainty and misunderstanding. She slowly begins to shake her head, growing more frantic as she realizes her brother is being serious. “I’m not leaving you-“_

_“You have to,” Dowoon nearly pleads. “You need to run and stay alive and find help. There’s no use in all of us dying here tonight.”_

_“I’m not letting you die!” Nayeon shouts, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Despite his willingness to sacrifice himself, Dowoon begins to cry too. The two of them have never been without each other, and neither of them can accept that fate despite it standing right in front of them. “I’m not leaving you!”_

_“Go, Nayeon!” Dowoon commands through his tears, shoving Nayeon away from him and the slowly approaching creature. “You’ve always been the faster runner, now run!”_

_Nayeon stands there for a moment, shaking her head as her body begins to give in to the tears, her chest shaking with every breath she takes. “Go!” Dowoon shouts, brandishing his sword as he turns towards the monster. Nayeon watches him size up the serpent creature for one last moment, gasping out between tears, “I love you, you dumb idiot.”_

_She can see Dowoon’s smile on the side of his face before she turns and runs, runs towards the dark forest that seems to have overtaken their farm now that their family has been torn to shreds. She pauses after hiding behind a thick tree trunk to turn around, and she knows that for the rest of her life, she’ll wish she never did._

_She watches, almost painfully in slow motion, as Dowoon’s sword is slapped from his hands by one of the serpent’s four arms. Watches their mother’s body be thrown carelessly through the wall of their home. Watches the serpent grab her brother, head in two hands and feet in the other two._

_Watches it rip her brother in half._

_She quickly covers her mouth with both hands to muffle the scream or pure pain that rips through her chest, watching the serpent cast her brother’s body aside like a worthless plaything. She understands now, why her brother had her run, and she hates it. Hates that even until his last breath, he sacrificed himself to keep her safe._

_She makes a promise to him in that moment. A promise to rip that creature apart like it did him, to exact her revenge, to give her family a proper burial, to never let her emotions affect her judgement again, and takes a long, deep breath to solidify that promise. When she exhales, she detaches, heart and mind no longer connected, and makes her way further into the dark forest._

_She walks for hours, trying to find her way to the nearby kingdom to find soldiers to help, to find_ something _to help, but her exhaustion creeps up onto her, and she finds herself falling towards the forest floor-_

_When a pair of arms catch her._

_“Easy there,” a voice belonging to a woman says as the woman sets her down gently onto the ground. Nayeon rolls, making eye contact with what she’s sure is an angel. Long brown hair, warm brown eyes, kind smile, all things too good for this dark forest. She’s sure she must have passed out or died. “What could you possibly be looking for in this place?”_

_The edges of Nayeon’s vision begin to blur, a darkness unlike the one in the forest creeping in until she’s nearly blacked out. She manages, however, to get one word out before exhaustion takes her._

_“Revenge.”_

~~

“Nayeon-ah!”

Nayeon is ripped from her memories at the sound of Jihyo’s voice, eyes focusing back on the present as she realizes what she has done. The air around them is frigid, icicles erupted from the ground as the other Guardians are stood plenty far away from the disaster that is Nayeon. All except Jihyo, who is stood in front of her with kind, worried eyes. Jihyo, who has never left her side once in seventy five years.

The power that had exploded from beneath her skin dissipates, and she can feel the icy blue color from her irises fade as she collapses to her knees, Jihyo catching her in her arms before she falls completely. The air around them becomes warm once again, the sharp icicles that had appeared from the ground melting, and Nayeon’s emotions catch up with her.

Jihyo holds her, as tight as she always has, and Nayeon breaks her promise to Dowoon for the first time in seventy five years as she sobs against Jihyo’s chest. As she lets her emotions run free. Jihyo does nothing but hold her, whispering soft words into her ears that Nayeon can’t hear over her own cries as her heart explodes with all of the bottled up emotions she’s held in for what feels like forever.

“I’m sorry,” Nayeon chokes out between sobs against Jihyo’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate meeeeee :)
> 
> Yes I'm aware Nayeon doesn't have a brother but I wanted her to have a brother for this story so I hope you enjoyed the fictional Dowoon lmao
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu once I hit 400 followers I'll write some sin hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The lonesome traveller is prone to trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had me a wild weekend but we're back at it! Be sure to follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for random ass things like me screaming about Chaeyoung while at a party

For one of the first times in her life, Tzuyu genuinely wishes she was not the heir to the throne.

Of course, growing up she has said those words, mainly out of an adolescent rage that she could not play with the other children due to her duty to the people and her need to be conditioned into royalty. But now, sitting here on the throne beside her father’s as they listen to diplomats discuss the state of the world around them, she wants nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

Her mind continuously wanders to Xejyl; to tall, thick trees with beautiful leaves, to sunlight glittering over the water’s surface, the brown eyes and wide smiles. She finds it worrisome at times, how often she finds herself thinking about Chaeyoung, wondering if she is staying safe while defending her home from unknown horrors, wondering if she’s eaten (does she actually need to eat as a Guardian?), wondering if she’s smiled-

“What is your opinion on the matter, my dear daughter?” King Jinyoung speaks, and Tzuyu can tell by his tone that he does not think she has been listening to the matter at hand. Fortunately, she’s learned to multitask over the years, and speaks with clear confidence.

“If the northerners wish to trade with us, I see no harm in it. Their village contains no more than a hundred people and our armies double if not triple that number on an off day alone. If you’re worried they’ll try to mount an attack on us and succeed, then you’re as foolish as you are incompetent,” Tzuyu says with absolute sincerity. 

Her father and her have been in agreement on opening trade with the people of Ebonmoor for months, but their advisors think that opening the trade route that has been closed for nearly one hundred years is a foolish idea. Tzuyu has never once opened her mouth about the subject until now, and she can see that her words have left a lasting impact on the eldest advisor.

“I offer you one more chance to see reason,” the elder advisor says, almost as though he is threatening her and her father, before he and the rest of their political advisors clear out of the royal hall. Once Tzuyu and her father are left alone, King Jinyoung laughs heartily, the sounds echoing off of the tall ceilings.

“You truly are cold when you’re opinionated, my dear daughter,” her father laughs, and Tzuyu merely shrugs her shoulders at his words.

“We have been dealing with the same pointless debate for nearly a month. You would think that he would get the notion through his head that we will be opening the trade route.” A thought crosses Tzuyu’s mind, how their trade route has been closed for nearly _one hundred years_ , and an idea sparks in her mind. Turning to her father, she quickly asks, “Can I _please_ be excused for the day? I have not been able to escape to the forest in _days_.”

“Of course, my daughter. But be safe!” King Jinyoung calls out to her, but Tzuyu is up and out of the room before the words ‘of course’ could finish leaving her lips.

Making the journey to Criyhr Wood has posed to be no problem for her anymore, but passing through it still causes a sense of anxiety to creep up the back of her neck. She still knows very little about the way through Criyhr to the outskirts of Xejyl, but she’s sure that if she continues to walk forward, she will come in contact with-

A loud sniffing causes her to stop immediately in her tracks, followed by a disgusting noise. Some hybrid of a growl and a choking sound. Tzuyu moves quietly next to the tree closest to her, standing flat against the surface of the trunk to mask herself. She can hear the creature, sniffing around on the opposite side of the tree, and for a brief moment she’s curious if it happens to be Mina on the other side of the trunk.

Chancing a peek, she can see that it is most definitely _not_ the werewolf sniffing the forest floor, and whips her head back to hide herself once again.

Unfortunately, she steps on a twig when she does, its snap echoing through the wood.

She can hear the monster stand to attention, sniff a bit more aggressively as it searches for her. A part of her knows, deep down, that she could die. Right here and now, she could be killed and no one would ever know. Another part of her is more disappointed in herself for dying like a cornered animal; helpless and afraid.

She can hear the creature moving closer, its feet padding across the forest floor as it approaches. It rounds the tree a few feet away from Tzuyu, and she finally gets a good look at it.

The creature looks almost canine, but is anything but. Rather than being covered in fur, it has thick, leather skin and scales. Rather than floppy ears and a cute nose like most dogs Tzuyu has encountered had, it has ear holes and almost the face of a crocodile. Some type of liquid is pooling from the gaps in it’s jaws and Tzuyu would vomit if she wasn’t terrified for her life.

She watches, almost in slow motion, as the monster rears its ugly head towards her. Watches as its slitted eyes widen momentarily in recognition of her presence. Watches it’s jaw open with a hiss, realizing that the liquid that falls from it’s mouth, as it burns through the root beneath it with a loud sizzle, is venom.

She’s sure this is her final moment, staring at the razor sharp teeth of a monster from whatever dark depths it appeared from. It rears back on its hind legs, preparing to leap at her, and Tzuyu turns her head because she’d rather her last thoughts be of-

A loud growl followed by a pained yelp stuns Tzuyu out of her terrified state, turning to see something attacking the monster with all of its might. It makes quick work of the deed, the monster falling limp in its arms since it’s throat had been torn clean out, and Tzuyu realizes that it wasn’t just any creature that saved her life-

It was Mina.

The large werewolf form of Mina looms over the dead monster as she stands on her hind legs, turning to Tzuyu slowly as not to startle her. Tzuyu is more than thankful that Mina approaches her at a slow pace, still not accustomed to the form of a werewolf let alone a werewolf at all. Mina drops down onto all fours as she approaches Tzuyu, nuzzling her hand softly as though to say ‘it’s okay’, something that Tzuyu doesn’t want to think too much into as she smiles at the werewolf.

“Thank you,” Tzuyu says softly. Mina grunts and gestures with her head for Tzuyu to follow, staying in her wolf form most likely to protect Tzuyu as they make their way to Xejyl. Tzuyu expects for Mina to return to her human form to open the passage in the natural wall between Criyhr and Xejyl, but Mina merely stands on her hind legs and presses her large paw to the stone, Tzuyu watching as her rune glows from beneath her fur before the door opens.

They enter quickly, and once inside the walls, Mina’s transformation begins. Tzuyu looks away, watching the still open passage to Criyhr as she waits for Mina’s bones to stop cracking, when suddenly a white haired fox jumps into Xejyl right as the stone begins to shift upwards. Tzuyu eyes it curiously, watching as the animal circles her and Mina, who is now in human form.

“I apologize for the lack of clothing, I abandoned Jeongyeon once I caught your scent,” Mina apologized with a bow. Tzuyu merely waves her off, eyes still trained on the fox that is now sitting near her feet. Mina chuckles slightly at the sight, kneeling down to scratch the head of the fox playfully.

“Don’t mind Sana unnie, she’s just being sly,” Mina says with a chuckle. Tzuyu hums at the play on words before registering what the werewolf had said, eyes widening in shock simultaneously.

“This.. _this_ is Sana unnie?” Tzuyu asks with a gasp, looking down at the fox that seems to be smiling at her and Mina who is most definitely amused by Tzuyu’s reaction. “Does that mean she’s a were.. _fox_ or something similar to you?”

The fox beneath her seems to shine with a rose gold aura the moment the words pass through her lips, the transformation from fox to woman much more seamless than Mina’s own. In mere seconds, Sana is stood before her, in all of her naked glory much to Tzuyu’s disdain.

“Kitsune is the correct term, but you were close!” Sana says with a teasing laugh as she begins to walk off, Mina laughing as she follows.

“I’m surrounded by nude women, why is this a normalcy in my life all of the sudden?” Tzuyu mutters to herself before moving to catch up with Sana and Mina. “A Kitsune? I thought those were only myths from the Japanese people?”

“You also thought that werewolves and vampires were a mere myth, did you not?” Sana teases with a knowing smile. “Why is it so hard to believe in a magical spirit but not in a man-sized wolf?”

“I supposed I’m just curious as to why you chose to protect this forest instead of doing.. whatever it is that Kitsunes do in their lifetimes. Tricking mortals and what not?”

“Because a mortal tricked me,” Sana says with a soft sigh, the trio continuing their trek through the large trees. “A mortal convinced me that love was worth any power in the universe. I was young at the time, much too naïve to be entrusted with powers beyond your comprehension. They showed me compassion and love, and in return I granted them wishes. Until one day I woke up alone, all but one of my tails taken from me.”

“Sana unnie I.. I’m so sorry,” Tzuyu says softly, but Sana merely waves her off with a soft smile. They’re nearly at the circle of cabins now, and Tzuyu is hanging onto every word coming from the Japanese girl’s mouth.

“It turned out in my favor. In my prime as a kitsune I had always preferred to protect the wildlife, and I still get to do just that. Only now I have people who care about me, as well as someone who truly loves me-“

“ _Gag_ ,” Jeongyeon shouts as she approaches, earning the most powerful eye roll Tzuyu has ever seen in her life from Sana and an entertained laugh from Mina. “Sorry it took so long, I made sure to grab Sana’s robes as well.”

“Well thank you very much, Jeongyeonnie. I’ll make sure not to turn your pillow into a rat tonight for interrupting my _tragic_ life story,” Sana smiles teasingly, Jeongyeon sticking her tongue out childishly at the kitsune.

“Tzuyu-ah!” Tzuyu turns towards the sound of that voice, knows it’s Chaeyoung before even making visual contact with the shorter girl. Tzuyu can’t help the smile that spreads onto her face as Chaeyoung approaches, slightly shocked when Chaeyoung doesn’t stop until her arms are wrapped around Tzuyu’s waist.

“I’ve missed you,” Chaeyoung mutters against her neck, Tzuyu feeling her body growing embarrassingly warm as she returns the sentiment. Heavens know how much she truly missed the girl in her arms.

“Double gag,” Sana says, earning a high five from Jeongyeon and a whine from Chaeyoung. “You should keep an eye on the precious princess here. Minari had to save her ass from a bulzog.” Chaeyoung looks up at Tzuyu with shock in her eyes, mouth opening to scold the taller girl for being an idiot, but Tzuyu is faster than her.

“Which actually, speaking of, I have a request,” she speaks up, four pairs of eyes looking at her attentively. “I’ve always hated feeling helpless, and staring into the jaws of that beast was the most helpless I’ve ever felt in my life. Could any of you possibly teach me to.. defend myself? Just enough to survive?”

“Is there any weapon you’re interested in learning?” Mina asks softly, thankfully clothed this time as she addresses Tzuyu.

“Did someone say weapon?” Tzuyu hears from within the tree branches, looking up to see Dahyun smiling down excitedly at the group of people. The muted blonde jumps down from the trees to land beside Chaeyoung, throwing an arm around the shortest girl’s shoulder. “Chaeyoung and I would be happy to assist in teaching you.”

“Yeah, if you two don’t try to kill each other like you always do during every training session,” Jeongyeon snorts, earning two pairs of glowing eyes and looks from the two girls that would have terrified Tzuyu before, but now they just look like harmless puppies in her eyes.

“I would love that, actually,” Tzuyu confesses, leaving out that she was hoping Chaeyoung would be able to help her and how gratuitous she feels on the inside that Chaeyoung will indeed be training her.

“Great,” Chaeyoung says with an excited grin, grabbing Tzuyu’s arm with her free hand and pulling the tallest girl and Dahyun towards the pond. “This is gonna be _awesome_.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Inquisitions may lead to chaos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was feeling a bit generous tonight, have a double update <3

“What took you so long to return?”

Chaeyoung’s question pulls Tzuyu out of her focus, clumsily missing the makeshift training dummy filled with straw and made from wood. She isn’t too sure how she feels about the sword in her hand, its length and weight much too unnatural in her hands. She suspects it’s something of an acquired feel, that she would get used to the feeling over time, but something in her chest is telling her this isn’t the right weapon.

“My father’s advisors have been blatantly stubborn as of late, and I’m forced to listen to the delegation to further my ability to become a better leader when the time arises,” Tzuyu explains, much more thankful that Chaeyoung knows of her title and role than when she had first announced that she knew. Having someone to discuss her grievances with other than her father is significantly more pleasant than she had thought. “May I try a different weapon? I’m unsure of my proficiency with the sword.”

“Yeah sure,” Chaeyoung smiles, taking the sword from Tzuyu and placing it on the rack of weapons beside them. She glances at the weapons momentarily before a slight frown graces her features, fingers tapping her chin in thought. “And what brought you back to Xejyl?”

“Would you believe I just enjoy your company?” Tzuyu asks in a playful manner, but she knows that her words hold nothing but truth. Chaeyoung looks at her skeptically, although the amused glint in her eyes gives her away, as she demands the true reason for Tzuyu’s visit. “I uh.. I actually came for Jihyo. There’s something weighing on my mind, and I was hoping Jihyo unnie’s extensive knowledge of the land could come of use.”

“So you’re just using us,” Chaeyoung finally smirks, Tzuyu’s jaw falling in shock and disbelief. The laugh the shorter girl lets out is music to Tzuyu’s ears, her smile causing Tzuyu’s heart to pound just a bit harder in her ears. “I’m glad we can be of service, but I’m not sure if Jihyo unnie will be available until later.”

“Is something wrong?” Tzuyu asks as she watches Chaeyoung pull one of her own daggers from it’s sheathe on her hip to hand to the taller girl. Tzuyu’s eyes widen in surprise, shaking her head as she pushes Chaeyoung’s hand away from her. “I cannot possibly use your weapon.”

“You were just using Jeongyeonnie’s,” Chaeyoung shrugs, and Tzuyu’s eyes grow impossibly large at the words. Chaeyoung barely lasts four seconds before sounds of mirth burst from her throat, shaking her head to imply that she was merely kidding. Tzuyu pouts as she pulls the dagger from Chaeyoung’s hands, feeling the weight in her own.

“To answer your question, everything is fine now. A few days ago however..” Chaeyoung trails off, Tzuyu looking at her curiously before beginning to try striking with the dagger. “Nayeon unnie.. she’s been going through some things. The day you were last here she had a-“

“A piece of her past came back and she had a meltdown,” Dahyun says as she returns to them, a bow that isn’t her own held comfortably in her hands. “Jihyo unnie has been comforting her, making sure that she’s okay, but I’m sure she would be happy to speak with you if we give her time to prepare.”

“Are you sure?” Tzuyu asks. “I wouldn’t want to impose-“

“Don’t worry, the woman lives to help others,” Dahyun says with a wave of her hand. She sticks her hand out with the bow clasped in it, gesturing for Tzuyu to take it from it. “Try this, you look like the type to prefer range rather than close attacks.”

Tzuyu takes the bow gently, turning it in her hands to examine it curiously. Slick, dark red wood makes up the limbs of the bow, curved ever so slightly near the ends to hold the string, which is pulled tightly in place. The grip is soft but not slippery, made of some very well tanned leather, and a small notch in the wood above the grip is where the arrow would sit when notched.

“Did you make that yourself, Dahyunnie?” Chaeyoung asks as Tzuyu examines the weapon in awe. Dahyun nods proudly in Tzuyu’s peripherals, and Chaeyoung high five’s her for her stunning craftsmanship. “Come on, Tzuyu-ah. We’ll show you how it works.”

It just so happens that Dahyun was correct in her assumptions. Tzuyu picks up on how to use the bow quickly, her aim much more precise with the ranged weapon than in had been with the sword held meekly in her hands. Chaeyoung and Dahyun praise her consistently, giving her tips on different grips during combat and teaching her how to aim while running. Within a few hours, Tzuyu has been molded from a mere fool into a dangerous weapon.

“Damn. She’s nearly got you beat, Eagle Eye,” Chaeyoung teases Dahyun, who rolls her eyes playfully because the three of them know that no one could possibly beat Dahyun’s perfect aim, and Tzuyu barely even knows the girl. As the trio are shoving themselves around, a voice calls out to them from across the pond.

“Tzuyu-ah!” The taller girl recognizes Jihyo’s voice, turning with a shy smile before going to address the girls with her.

“Go. We’ll be here when you come back,” Chaeyoung smiles cheerfully, shooing Tzuyu off towards Jihyo. The princess goes to hand Dahyun her bow back but the shorter girl shakes her head, taking the bow but not before pinning Tzuyu with a look.

“It’s yours now, don’t forget that. Now go!” Dahyun laughs, and Tzuyu bows deeply in thanks before running off, not letting her mind dwell on the gift she’s just received. Not just the bow, but another friendship. She approaches Jihyo with the same shy smile from before, the older girl smiling kindly at her as she gestures for Tzuyu to walk with her.

“Minari told me that you had returned with purpose, and I could hear Dahyun’s voice from my home,” Jihyo laughs, earning an embarrassed flush from the taller girl beside her. “There was something you wished to know?”

“Yes, actually there is,” Tzuyu nods in agreement. “I’m sure Chaeyoung has told you by now that I am the princess of the Park Kingdom, and being royalty comes with making difficult decisions.”

“Being in any position of power comes with those decisions, I am very familiar with the burden it bares,” Jihyo says, a heavy weight in her normally warm tone as she does. Tzuyu wonders if it has anything to do with Nayeon’s emotional state or just leading the Guardians in general.

“The delegation of advisors, my father, and I have been in constant circles over opening a trade route closed for nearly one hundred years by those who ruled before my father. I was wondering if I could ask you if you knew the reason it had been barred,” Tzuyu begins, Jihyo nodding in understanding.

“What route is it that you wish to know?” Jihyo asks, and pauses her steps to give Tzuyu her complete and utter attention.

“The trade route from the Park Kingdom to the village in the north; Ebonmoor.”

The name triggers something in Jihyo, her body stiffening at the word. Tzuyu calls out her name softly, worriedly, but the effort seems futile. Her worry increases when she watches Jihyo’s irises begin to glow with their golden aura, but the air around Jihyo begins to glow as well. Frightened, Tzuyu begins to step back, the glow around Jihyo growing with each passing second. 

She can see Chaeyoung and Dahyun across the pond realize what is happening, eyes widening as they run towards her and Jihyo. But they don’t make it fast enough. The light is near blinding now, and Tzuyu is sure something terrible is about to happen, when cold hands on her shoulders pull her back, an unfamiliar voice shouting, “Get down!”

The light explodes, but a wall of ice protects Tzuyu from the blast. Looking up from the ground, she sees Nayeon holding her in her embrace, eyes blue and filled with worry. On the other side of the ice remains Jihyo, glowing in a sunburst of light, surrounded by her strongest auras of protection, while her mind succumbs to the past.

~~~~

_Her nerves build steadily in her chest, but her duty as a part of this scouting party comes before any fear in her bones. Her commander stands beside her with a small, amused smile on her face at Jihyo’s sudden bout of nerves, her hands coming up to fix the winged helmet on her head._

_“Your plumage getting in your eyes is a sure way to get you killed,” Sunmi speaks gently, coaxing Jihyo out of her own thoughts and bringing her eyes to the commander’s. She nods tersely, Sunmi laughs once again at her stiff reaction, and the commander nudges her with her shoulder. “Relax. We’re merely rounding up the frost giants that thought coming to this world would void them of their crimes.”_

_Jihyo swallows softly, nods, and lets her nerves settle slowly until she is calm and collected once again. Being in a new world always causes the hair on Jihyo’s neck to stand upright, her body on constant alert, but she knows that the faster they accomplish their mission, the faster she can return home._

_The scouting party makes their way up into the mountains, eyes vigilant for the enemy. It isn’t until they reach the nearest peak that they spot one of the runaway frost giants, wandering the crest of the hill alone. Sunmi commands for one of their party to take him out quietly, a task that is quite simple for those of their skill set, but the moment his body falls to the ground, Jihyo realizes that they’re all in grave danger._

_“Commander!” She tries to call out, but her warning call is drowned out by hundreds of frost giants descending down the mountain towards their scouting party. Jihyo’s eyes widen but she is undeterred, drawing her cold iron sword from its sheath on her back and her shield, standing beside her shield-sisters and preparing for the battle of a lifetime._

_Their teamwork is much more efficient than the frost giant’s barbaric attacks, and they manage to survive the onslaught as well as possible-_

_Loud, slow, thunderous footsteps approach them, and Jihyo’s eyes widen as she looks to the crest of the mountain, lips parting in fear as she hears Sunmi shout, “Hymir!”_

_Hymir, father of Tyr and leader of the frost giants, laughs loudly at her call, his laughter booming deep in Jihyo’s chest. “Valkyries! Glad to see you could make it to your deaths!” All of the frost giants have been disposed of, and the party makes their way together towards Hymir. But even at the height of their ability they are no match for his brute strength, his hammer slamming half of the party to the left and into the snow._

_Jihyo watches the massacre with a heavy heart, knowing emotion is no place for the battlefield but figuring that watching those she grew and trained with dying is a viable exception to this. The snow is littered with blood, both blue and red from the frost giants and the valkyries, until the last line of defense is Jihyo herself._

_She can see Sunmi’s lifeless body behind Hymir in the snow, and the first tear falls at the sight of her commander, her_ friend _, coloring the white substance around her red with her blood._

_“Ah! A new blood!” Hymir shouts as he approaches her, and Jihyo finds herself curious as to how he knows that she is still young compared to her sisters that he had just killed, but she puts aside her questions to charge at him. It’s a futile effort, when her merely grabs her in his large fist and squeezes her so that she cannot escape._

_“It would be a much more pleasurable fate in my eyes to watch you suffer, the image of your fallen sisters forever ingrained in your mind,” Hymir smirks deviously as he pulls her plumage from her head. She watches helplessly as he examines it with an impressed hum, before crushing it to dust in his hands. “Trapped forever in a world you don’t know.”_

_A sudden bolt of lightning emerges from the sky, quite literally ripping the arm holding Jihyo from Hymir’s body. As she scrambles out of the lifeless arm’s grasp, she sees Thor apprehending Hymir with little effort. As Hymir is all but destroyed, Thor approaches her as the darkness around her eyes begins to seep into her vision. He looks so.. apologetic and guilty, that it causes a choked sob to fall from Jihyo’s lips._

_“I will take you somewhere you can begin a life,” he says so sullenly, that Jihyo knows she’s trapped here forever. “I’ll take you to Ebonmoor.”_

~~~~

“Jihyo please.. _please_ come back..”

JIhyo gasps as her mind is snapped back to the present, her heart clenching painfully at the memories. However the sight in front of her hurts even more than any memory ever could.

Nayeon is desperately trying to stay in front of her, her body cut and bruised from pressing through Jihyo’s protection auras. There are tears in her eyes, but Jihyo knows it isn’t from the pain, and as Jihyo begins to return to the present she realizes Nayeon’s hands are holding her cheeks with an unknown desperation. 

JIhyo dissipates the aura around them, the gold glow in her eyes fading quickly as she pulls Nayeon into her arms. Nayeon holds onto her tighter than ever, gasping for breath now that the pain has stopped, but she only continues to mutter to Jihyo, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Jihyo is always the one saying that to her, it’s such a contrast to see Nayeon protecting her as she always has the other girl.

Jihyo notices the small wall of ice in front of her, notices Tzuyu peeking over the side nervously, and the guilt hits her full force when she realizes that she could have hurt the youngest girl. “Tzuyu-ah,” she calls out gently over Nayeon’s shaking shoulder. “Tzuyu I’m _so_ sorry-“

“Please, don’t apologize,” Tzuyu says sincerely with a raised hand, approaching Jihyo much calmer than the valkyrie would expect anyone who had just seen what she had would. “I did not mean to resurface negative memories-“

“No, please do not blame yourself,” Jihyo pulls away from Nayeon’s embrace, looking at the girl in her arms with such care and gratitude as Sana ushers her away, intent on healing her wounds. “I’ve been compartmentalizing that memory for over a hundred years, it had to be approached eventually.”

Tzuyu nods softly, guilt still evident in her eyes, and Jihyo grasps onto her hands gently to comfort her. “To answer your question, Ebonmoor trade was shut down because of an avalanche caused by a battle I participated in with my fellow valkyries. Those who ruled before believed it was an evil omen and cut the village off from all communications, when in reality it was nothing but a failed fight.”

Tzuyu seems to understand that that’s all she can manage to say, nodding softly before pulling Jihyo into her arms for a hug. “I’m sorry for your loss, Jihyo unnie.”

Jihyo nods against her chest, afraid that if she should speak, tears will begin to fall. Mere moments pass when Jihyo feels seven pairs of arms begin to wrap around her and Tzuyu, and in that moment she reminds herself that these girls, even Tzuyu, are her family. They would do anything to protect and care for her, and she makes sure to remind herself that she would return those efforts tenfold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shattered walls can mend as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapters honestly, let me know what you think

“Tzuyu-ah.”

Chaeyoung watches Tzuyu turn at the sound of her voice, trying not to be distracted by how ethereal the girl looks despite the chaos. The Guardians have been running amok the last few minutes, trying to tend to Nayeon’s physical wounds and Jihyo’s emotional ones, leaving Chaeyoung with an odd sense of guilt for leaving the princess misplaced.

“I’m sorry for this.. _mess_ , you’ve been wrapped up in,” Chaeyoung apologizes, rubbing at the back of her neck in an awkward manner. Her mouth opens to continue her apology when Tzuyu shakes her head, a soft smile on her face.

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” Tzuyu says in the most gentle of tones as she walks closer to Chaeyoung. It’s strange, how one so unaccustomed to their lifestyle can be so calm in the midst of a disaster. “It’s almost cathartic to see you all act so.. normal.”

“Because emotionally exploding in a burst of magical power is normal, yes,” Chaeyoung jokes, causing the taller girl to roll her eyes and shove Chaeyoung by the shoulder. The shorter girl appreciates the contact, the simplest of touches bringing her back down to earth from the chaos in her mind, and she smiles at the princess almost as a thank you.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Tzuyu says with a small laugh. “It’s just.. you all are these incredibly powerful beings, human or not, and you always manage to seem so put together? I’m sorry it doesn’t quite make sense-“

“No, I understand,” Chaeyoung interjects, not wanting the princess to feel like her thoughts or opinions aren’t valid or worthy of being spoken. “It’s.. something you can relate to. Feeling out of control despite the power you have.”

“Precisely,” Tzuyu nods with a sad smile, and Chaeyoung realizes how hard it must be for Tzuyu. Chaeyoung has always had seven girls beside her who know, understand, and share the sheer weight of the world on her shoulders, but Tzuyu? Tzuyu has no siblings or friends that can possibly understand what she herself is going through. She’s carried her burden alone.

Chaeyoung is uncharacteristically glad to be the first person who can understand and support her.

A loud crash from inside Jihyo’s home startles Chaeyoung to the point of breathlessness, because her body has been alert and on edge ever since she watched Nayeon grab and protect Tzuyu, watched Jihyo lose herself to her powers. She clutches her chest to calm her pounding heart and stares at the ground, not wanting Tzuyu to see just how weak she is in this moment.

“I would love to escort you back to the castle but.. I have to stay here, for now. Jihyo and Nayeon.. they practically raised me, and I need to be here for them,” Chaeyoung says solemnly, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She’s surprised to feel arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her against Tzuyu for a comforting hug, but her body reacts immediately as she melts into the embrace.

“I understand. Please don’t put me before your family,” Tzuyu mutters against her hair, and Chaeyoung smiles subconsciously because these seven fools really are her family. She hugs Tzuyu just a bit tighter, not realizing how much she needed the show of affection, before pulling away. Tzuyu smiles softly at her, and Chaeyoung finds herself mirroring the expression.

“Momo unnie will take you to the edge of Criyhr,” Chaeyoung says, and with a flash of light Momo is beside them. She smiles kindly at Tzuyu, promising Chaeyoung that she’ll take care of her with her life, before walking off towards the natural walls surrounding Xejyl. Tzuyu waves over her shoulder at Chaeyoung, and the shorter girl smiles as she returns the gesture before heading east.

She had watched Nayeon run the second her wounds had been healed, and everyone knew not to chase her just yet. The older girl always needs time when things affect her too deeply, enough to get between the cracks of her cold walls. After her emotional breakdown mere days ago, Chaeyoung knew that her walls were practically nonexistent at this point. Seeing JIhyo like that must have destroyed what was left.

She finds Nayeon deep in the woods of Xejyl, where the trees are more sparse yet thicker and taller than any tree imaginable. Trees that stretch higher than the tallest towers of the castle, wider than length of Jeongyeon’s arm span, with leaves that vary from from lush greens to fiery reds. A natural circle of trees surrounds a large slab of stone, surrounded by stones of various sizes and colors, and atop the largest stones sits Nayeon.

“Unnie,” Chaeyoung calls out softly, so that Nayeon is aware of her presence as she approaches. The older girl says nothing in greeting, but Chaeyoung knows that she isn’t ignoring her presence. With a prowess only a Guardian can muster, Chaeyoung leaps from the ground up to land beside Nayeon. She stays standing, a sort of peace offering so that Nayeon does not feel pressured to stay or speak.

But Chaeyoung knows that the only person Nayeon would even want to speak to in a time like this is her.

“I know I don’t speak much at all, but the first thing I want to say to you is.. thank you,” Nayeon mutters, her voice still hoarse from years of minimal use. “You’ve been nothing but kind and understanding despite my lack of communication, always offering me a shoulder to just rest my head on, and I’ve never been more thankful for anyone else in this life.”

“Except Jihyo, of course,” Chaeyoung mutters, her voice staying at the same volume as Nayeon’s. Despite being absolutely alone in the forest, they remain quiet, as though the forest had ears and eyes that would spread their words if heard. It gives their conversation an unusual amount of intimacy, one that both girls revel in. “Do you want to talk about what’s been going on the last few days, or do you just want me to sit with you?”

Nayeon shakes her head slightly, patting the stone beside her as a gesture for Chaeyoung to sit with her, the shorter girl complying immediately. Nayeon sighs almost contentedly as she rests her head against the younger girl’s shoulder, taking a moment to compose her thoughts, and Chaeyoung does nothing but rest her head atop Nayeon’s own.

“My brother was killed right in front of me by one of those serpent monsters,” Nayeon says softly, and Chaeyoung’s immediate response is to take Nayeon’s hand in her own, tracing the back of her palm with her thumb. She knows better than to speak, always having been a better listener anyways, so she waits until Nayeon continues. “He told me to run, and like I fool I did. So he died, and I kept running. I ran and I ran until I collapsed.. right into Jihyo’s arms. Until recently, the only word I had spoken to her was simply ‘revenge’.”

Nayeon’s voice goes softer, more tender as she continues. “She took me in, nurtured me back to health, offered to take me home. She had deduced quickly that I no longer had a home, and she offered me one with the Guardians. With _her_. I took it without question. Until recently, I’ve never truly thought about why the choice had been such an easy one to make.”

“Is that why you were the one to run to her first?” Chaeyoung asks gently, implying the rather chaotic situation from earlier, thumb still tracing circles into Nayeon’s skin.

“And to protect that lovely princess of yours,” Nayeon jokes, the softest of chuckles passing her lips, and Chaeyoung can feel the skin of her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “No, I ran to her first because it’s.. it’s _Jihyo._ She’s been by my side for _seventy five years_ , never once complaining that I don’t speak, never once trying to pressure me out of my comfort zone. She pulled me out of a emotionally induced explosion of power with nothing but worry for _me_ in her eyes. She..”

Nayeon stops for a moment, taking a deep and shaky breath to calm her anxieties building in her chest. Chaeyoung can feel Nayeon’s hand shaking in her own, so she holds just a bit tighter to let the girl know she’s here for her. She can feel Nayeon swallow against her shoulder and cheek, and says nothing while she waits for the older girl to continue.

“She does nothing but care for us. With every ounce of her being, with every second of her life, she’s cared for us. So when she succumbed to- no, when she _allowed_ herself to feel her own emotions, I knew I had to be the first beside her. I _knew_ it had to be _me_.”

“Even if it nearly killed you?” Chaeyoung asks, no ounce of judgement or disapproval in her voice, and she feels the first tear soak through her shirt.

“No pain I’ve ever felt can match the one I saw in Jihyo’s eyes. The eight of us have fought side by side for years, bringing down any dangerous beast without fear, without hesitation, never once coming across an enemy we could not defeat together. But that pain? That pain in Jihyo’s eyes?” Nayeon takes a moment to collect herself, to swallow the emotion in her voice and gather herself. “I’ve never felt as helpless as I had in that moment, and I knew I would do anything for her at the same time.”

Chaeyoung nods against her head. “It sounds like you love her,” she says, merely as an playful observation in an attempt to cheer the older girl up, but the nod she feels from Nayeon is a clear sign that there are truths to her words.

“With every ounce of my being, with every second of my life,” Nayeon confesses, her voice barely a whisper as she allows the truth to be exposed. Chaeyoung removes her hand from Nayeon’s to drape it over her shoulder, holding her closer so that the older girl knows she’s here for her, that she isn’t alone, that her thoughts and feelings matter.

“You should tell her,” Chaeyoung hums, and when Nayeon lets out a laugh of disbelief Chaeyoung presses on. “I’m serious, unnie. She shares her home with you, barely ever leaves your side if she can help it. You said it yourself, _she_ pulled you out of your emotions. Not any of us, but _her._ She’s always loved you, whether you’ve realized it or not.”

Nayeon stays silent, a silence that Chaeyoung doesn’t press because she knows how hard it is to come to head with your own emotions, and the two continue to sit their in one another’s embrace.

“Will you ever tell Tzuyu?” Nayeon asks quietly. Chaeyoung freezes for the slightest of seconds, not quite understanding what it is that Nayeon is saying but praying that it isn’t what she believes she’s implying. She hums softly, a request for elaboration that Nayeon complies to. “You know, why you became a Guardian?”

The wave of relief that passes through Chaeyoung’s bones is uncharacteristic, one that she will have to reflect on alone another time, but she shrugs the shoulder that isn’t home to Nayeon’s head passively. “I’m not sure that’s something she would want to hear. It’s.. a painful subject as is.”

“That girl is almost always glued to your side when she is here. She reminds me of myself when I first became a Guardian,” Nayeon chuckles softly, expelling the breath from her lungs in content. “The more I dwell on the thought, the more I can see Tzuyu as one of us.”

“Absolutely not,” Chaeyoung says defensively. Just thinking about putting Tzuyu in harm's way makes her stomach roll uncomfortably. “She’s not like us, she’s.. her father loves her and she has a duty to her people. She has things worth living for, not like.. not like us.”

“One of these days, you’re going to have to tell her the truth,” Nayeon says quietly, knowing how much her words are affecting Chaeyoung so she tries to deliver the blows as softly as possible. “Not about your past, but-“

“ _I know,_ ” Chaeyoung cuts her off a bit too aggressively, nothing like her usual, carefree self. “I know I’ll have to tell her and I know she deserves to know but.. I can’t be the one to destroy her. I _refuse_ to be the one to destroy her.”

Nayeon nods against her shoulder once more before rising to her feet, placing a hand out for Chaeyoung to grab and pulling the shorter girl to her feet as well. They stand their for a moment, just looking at one another as if in a new light (quite frankly it almost is, considering this is the first conversation they’ve ever had). 

“Fifty years and I’ve never seen you care for anyone like you do her,” Nayeon says softly.

“Fifty years and I’ve had plenty a reason not to care for anyone,” Chaeyoung replies stiffly. Nayeon chuckles sadly at her response, nodding as she reaches for Chaeyoung’s hand and leaping off of the stone slab with the shorter girl by her side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Realizations will come to light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (I apologize for any mistakes, I did not proofread much lmao)

“Would it possibly be alright for me to ask you something personal?”

Momo’s head lifts, eyes moving from where they had been trained on the ground to Tzuyu’s own. The Japanese girl looks a bit confused but nods nonetheless, and Tzuyu is thankful that she seems so easygoing. Asking someone such as Nayeon that question would have been near impossible for the princess.

“When I had first met you, you referred to me as human,” Tzuyu begins, smiling when Momo nods a bit aggressively at the memory. “Is it possible that I could ask what exactly it is that you are? Chaeyoung had told me that you aren’t exactly human but that it wasn’t her place to say.”

Momo’s steps seem to stutter a bit until the girl brings herself to a stop, eyes trained on the ground once again as she loses herself in thought. She doesn’t seem upset, moreso perplexed as to how to explain her situation to the princess who just discovered that magic and different species of beings are real. Tzuyu waits patiently, knowing that even if Momo were to deny her question that she would understand and move on from the subject.

“Your people would have called me an angel,” Momo settles on after a long silence, a chuckle passing through her lips as she adds, “maybe even a fairy, if they were so inclined. The people of my race referred to me as a Tennin, though they were mistaken of my purpose. Sure, I enjoyed being a messenger for the Deva and enjoyed singing and dancing as much as the next, but this earth is so much more interesting.”

Momo pauses her small tangent, a look of something akin to regret falling onto her features. Tzuyu wants to ask what it is that’s brought down her usual carefree mood when the Japanese girl mutters, “I didn’t think I would have ended up stuck here, unfortunately. You can never underestimate what the unknown holds.”

Tzuyu’s heart breaks at how fragile Momo’s voice sounds, and is about to suggest that they drop the subject and move on when Momo shakes her head, looking to Tzuyu and asking, “Would you like to know what happened? I promise I won’t explode in your face like Jihyo did. That woman is as brave she is strong but I came to head with my past long ago unlike her.”

Hesitantly, Tzuyu nods, and Momo continues walking to lead them to the edge of Xejyl. “I hope you don’t mind, we’ll need to traverse Criyhr for this history lesson. But I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.” Tzuyu, trusting the older girl a surprising amount considering how little they know of each other, nods and follows her into the darkness.

They walk in comfortable silence for what feels like forever (although it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes), until they come to the first beam of sunlight Tzuyu has seen since they had exited Xejyl. It lands on a small grassy patch surrounded by trees, and Momo brings them to stand beside it yet still in the shadows.

“This was where I was when my wings were stolen from me,” Momo points to the patch of sunlight, and Tzuyu’s brows furrow together because she wasn’t aware that an angel could have her wings stolen. The look on her face must speak volumes, because Momo explains, “A Tennin’s wings come in the form of an elegant and specific kimono. Mine had been purple, covered in beautiful flowers and a large pink ribbon wrapped around my waist, tied in the biggest bow I could muster.”

Tzuyu smiles at the way Momo talks about her kimono, but a part of her is confused as to why she can picture it so well in her head. A part of her, deep within her subconscious, is nagging at her that she has seen what Momo is describing before, but she presses it aside to listen to the Japanese girl continue.

“I came down here to just observe the human world, a time before this part of the forest was overrun by darkness,” Momo smiles sadly. “I had fallen asleep in the grass, because it had been so soft and warm from the sun’s rays that it was effortless to lose consciousness. When I woke up, my wings had been removed from my body, leaving me bare.”

“Momo unnie, I’m so sorry,” Tzuyu whispers, but Momo shakes her head, a gesture that implies she’s in no way finished yet.

“When I had realized what had happened I began to panic, because I could not go back to heaven without my wings and could not leave the forest without them either. I was pulled out of my panic by a girl so beautiful that I swore she was an angel herself,” Momo chuckles at her own wording, making Tzuyu crack a smile at the play on words as well. 

“She had offered me clothing to protect me from the weather and prying eyes of others, and took me in to a small hut she had found and made her own,” Momo continues, eyes staring at the sunlit spot but mind far from the present. “She taught me what she knew of the world, which, granted, wasn’t much since it was obvious we were both outsiders to this land, but she cared for me in a way no one else did. It wasn’t long before I fell in love with her.”

The first tear falls from Momo’s eyes, and Tzuyu has to hold herself back from trying to comfort the older girl until she’s finished. “Two months had passed and I could tell there was something wrong, something eating her conscious from the inside out. She had come to me one night, telling me she knew what I was and why I was stuck here. Surprised, I had asked how she could have possibly known. And she, well..”

Momo swallows her tears slowly, “She told me that she had stolen my wings to get back to her place in this world. Seeing me so fragile had made her feel guilty, but instead of returning my wings she had hid them where no one would find them.”

“Momo..” Tzuyu breathes out, reaching to take the Japanese girl’s hand in her own. She couldn’t possibly know what the girl had gone through, but she knows she can show her that she’s here for her.

“She brought me to where they were, only to find that someone stole them from under her nose,” Momo’s voice breaks slightly as she continues, squeezing Tzuyu’s heart with the empathy she feels for the other girl. “Her guilt had nearly eaten her alive, but it could not help the fact that we were forever stuck here together.”

Momo sniffs, wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath, voiding her face of any negative emotion. “Jeongyeon found us, brought us to Jihyo, and I’ve been stuck by the woman who stole my wings and my heart ever since.”

Tzuyu’s eyes widen in realization, finally making the connection between the girl in front of her and her thief. “You mean..?”

“It took me a while to forgive her for what she did to me, for taking the one thing that made me who I was. But she helped me figure out who I am without my wings, without my title, even without her,” Momo chuckles humorlessly. “But in the end, she and I have been bound to one another since that day, and despite her theft.. Sana brought me a life that could be worth living.”

“Do you ever regret it?” Tzuyu asks after a moment of silence, watching how Momo’s eyes still seem to be somewhere entirely not here. “Staying by her side despite what she had done?”

“At one point in time, I resented her with every piece of my being,” Momo admits quietly with a small nod. “I had convinced myself that I could hate her for the rest of my immortal life, only interacting with her when our duties as Guardians required it. It wasn’t until I watched her get thrown quite literally _through_ a tree that I realized my anger was petty, and that I loved her too much to continue ignoring her.”

“I’m curious, how long does petty Momo last?” Tzuyu asks with a teasing lilt to her voice, earning a chuckle from the girl beside her.

“Two years at least,” Momo says with a mischievous smile, and Tzuyu’s eyes nearly fall out of her head from how wide she has them opened. Momo laughs, loud and free and entirely herself since they came to the clearing at Tzuyu’s reaction before tugging Tzuyu by their joined hands to the edge of Criyhr.

“Thank you, for letting me tell you about my past,” Momo smiles gently as they reach the edge of the dark forest.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Tzuyu bows slightly. “Please make sure Chaeyoung-ah is okay, I believe she was planning on checking on Nayeon unnie when we left.”

“Of course, princess,” Momo says with a smirk, one that Tzuyu cannot question because Momo disappears with a flash of light mere moments later. Tzuyu shakes her head at the girl’s sporadic behavior before heading back towards the kingdom, intent on deciphering why Momo’s wings seem so familiar to her.

She returns to the castle as the sun begins to touch the trees on the horizon, her father greeting her with a warm smile and a hug. “What is so interesting to you out in those woods?” He asks as he relinquishes her from his embrace. “Did you meet a boy that I’ll have to behead?”

Tzuyu blushes as she whines at her father’s empty threat, merely because she’s met someone that certainly interests her but they are most definitely not a boy. “The more often I’m out there, the more comfortable the wildlife becomes with me. I’ve made a friend with a stray dog and it’s arguably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen,” she lies easily, something that she has become too well versed in over the last two weeks.

“I also was mulling over what the elder council had said to us this afternoon,” Tzuyu confesses as her father leads her to their personal mess hall for dinner. King Jinyoung looks up from his meal with a curious expression on his face, prompting Tzuyu to continue. “Do they even hold a proper reason for wanting to continue to bar trade with Ebonmoor?”

“They believe the village is cursed, to put it simply,” King Jinyoung explains as they eat. “When in reality, they live at the base of an unstable mountain that hasn’t shook since the trade route was relinquished.”

Tzuyu nods slowly, his words confirming Jihyo’s as they continue their meal in silence while her mind wanders. Wanders to Ebonmoor, wanders to Jihyo, wanders to Nayeon, wanders to Momo and her kimono, and ultimately finds purchase in thoughts of Chaeyoung. Before she can indulge herself in her thoughts as she finds herself doing more often when she is within the castle walls, her father stands and gestures for her to follow. She hadn’t even realized that she had finished eating.

“Come, daughter. I’ll show you the maps,” he explains with a gentle smile, the two of them walking down the winding halls to his personal study. Tzuyu is mildly surprised he’s allowing her inside. She had only been able to step foot inside once when she was a child, when he first began teaching her about the kingdom, so it’s a nostalgic feeling to return once again.

King Jinyoung opens the door for Tzuyu, and she gasps at the sight of the large, incredibly detailed map of their kingdom and the surrounding areas sitting on his large table. She can see where he’s made small edits, including the size of Criyhr Wood as it grows, and he stands on the opposite end of the table towards the north of the map.

“Ebonmoor is crucial for trade because the people have walked through the mountains for nearly a century, and their trade means trade with other kingdoms,” King Jinyoung explains. “Expanding our diplomatic hand would allow for more allies, more resources, more citizens-“

“Despite the fact that our kingdom walls are being moved upon by an impenetrable darkness?” Tzuyu asks, unintentionally cutting off her father but he chuckles despite the interruption.

“We’ve lost farmland to the forest, so creating more trade routes will create more happy citizens,” King Jinyoung explains simply. “I also have been meaning to create more allies for years, but those damned elders think me foolish for wanting to do so.”

“I stand by my choice of wanting to open the trade routes, father. Don’t think I’ve decided otherwise,” Tzuyu says confidently, with the knowledge Jihyo had bestowed upon her giving her that extra push she had needed to make her choice. “I just was.. curious, I suppose.”

“All good leaders should be, dear daughter,” King Jinyoung smiles warmly at her as he rounds the table, pulling her into a strong hug. “Now get to bed, we’ll need all of our strength to deal with the elder council’s meddling tomorrow.” Tzuyu chuckles at his choice of words, turning to make her leave when her eyes catch something and a gasp flies from her mouth before she can stop it.

“Is something wrong, my child?” King Jinyoung asks, and Tzuyu doesn’t think she’s ever come up with a faster lie in her entire life as she turns to face her father.

“I understand now!” She shouts, faux enthusiasm dripping from her lips as she lies through her teeth. “The elders are just stubborn and want to keep us alienated so that we have no need to aid allies in wars, correct?”

King Jinyoung smiles and shakes his head at her enthusiasm (thank goodness he bought it). “Yes dear daughter, now please save your enthusiasm for when we have to convince them of otherwise.” Tzuyu nods tersely, turning to leave and letting her eyes trail to what had caught her attention in the first place.

A purple kimono, covered in flowers and accented with a pink ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheheh
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to yell at me


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is beauty in chaos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: 1. Ihwaz is pronounced like "eh-wah-zuh" and 2. Trigger warnings for domestic violence. Nothing like in depth and detailed or anything I just want y'all to be safe <3

Tzuyu lays awake in her room, hours having past since her discussion with her father. Since her eyes laid on the kimono, _Momo’s_ kimono, in a case in her father’s study. She knew it had seemed familiar when Momo had described it, but she never could have imagined it being in her father’s possession.

How did it come to him? Did he buy it from a merchant? Momo has only been on this earth for fifty five years, her father isn’t nearly old enough to have been the one to take it from under Sana’s nose unless he had when he was merely a child. And why was it locked away in a display case? Did he enjoy it’s decor or was he aware of what they were? And-

“Tzuyu-ah?”

‘Great, now I’m hearing things,’ she thinks to herself, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands to try and drown her thoughts-

A loud crash has Tzuyu sitting up on high alert, grabbing for the candlestick beside her bed to use as a weapon should an attacker be in her room. The darkness makes it hard to see, but she can hear whoever had just climbed in through her window groan as they move, only for Tzuyu to catch a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

“Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu asks in complete bewilderment. “What in the- how in the hell did you manage to climb into my window?!”

“Guardian, remember?” Chaeyoung laughs, albeit a bit breathlessly. Most likely due to the strenuous effort of climbing the tallest tower of the castle. Tzuyu can’t help but laugh as well, mostly in disbelief, as she sets the candlestick down and makes her way over to Chaeyoung, her bare feet padding across the stone floor.

“How could you possibly have known that this was my room?” Tzuyu asks as she helps the shorter girl off of the ground, and as her words register in Chaeyoung’s ears, Tzuyu can see the embarrassed flush as it spreads on her cheeks. Chaeyoung rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, and the taller girl can’t help but laugh in advance.

“I guessed, but it took a couple tries. Almost launched myself into your maid’s room first,” Chaeyoung chuckles sheepishly, and Tzuyu has to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter so that no one outside can tell she’s speaking with someone in her private quarters. “But if it’s okay with you, I wanted to show you something.”

“So you snuck out of Xejyl to come see me, then?” Tzuyu teases, but she can’t help the comfortable warmth that spreads through her chest at the idea of Chaeyoung coming to see her and not the other way around.

“I mean, Jihyo knows I’m gone for safety purposes, but yes I did sneak out to see you,” Chaeyoung teases right back, earning a flustered smile from the taller girl. “So get dressed! We can’t go adventuring in fancy nightgowns!”

“You’re going to have to turn around, Chaeyoung-ah,” Tzuyu says with an amused smile, a smile that grows when she sees Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in realization. The shorter girl nods frantically, blush covering her cheeks as she turns around and stares out of the window so that Tzuyu can have some privacy.

It takes all of five minutes for Tzuyu to exchange her nightgown for her normal garb that she dons for forest outings, and Chaeyoung smiles as Tzuyu pulls her black hood over her head. “Smart thinking, Princess. Now, I’m gonna need you to trust me, okay?”

“Chaeyoung you’ve more than earned my trust, multiple times in fact,” Tzuyu says as Chaeyoung walks them to the window. The mischievous glint in Chaeyoung’s eyes, however, has the princess slightly worried for her safety. That worry increases tenfold when Chaeyoung somehow manages to scoop her into her arms, holding her bridal style as she walks to the edge of the windowsill.

“Try not to shout, we don’t want to alert the guards,” Chaeyoung smirks, and Tzuyu doesn’t have a moment to ask what it is that the shorter girl means because they’re suddenly soaring through the air. Tzuyu buries her head into Chaeyoung’s neck to avoid shrieking in fear, so she cannot see what it is that’s happening around her. She can only assume Chaeyoung has aimed for the wall surrounding the kingdom, and that she’s landed them safely by the sound of her feet hitting the ground.

“This jump is a bit steeper, so don’t look,” Chaeyoung says softly, her voice soothing Tzuyu’s worries before they’re soaring through the air again. The wind whips through Tzuyu’s cloak and hair, and it would be absolutely freezing if it weren’t for Chaeyoung’s naturally warm body bringing a constant heat to her own.

Tzuyu hears a loud blast of something before they land, and the shorter girl sets down Tzuyu as gently as possible before leaning over and massaging her knees. “Gods, I forgot how much that hurts,” Chaeyoung groans, and Tzuyu can’t help but laugh at the girl before realizing that they just jumped from the top of the castle walls to the ground in one movement.

“How on earth are your legs not broken?” Tzuyu asks until she realizes that the grass beneath Chaeyoung’s feet is singed, small embers remaining where there was living earth.

“Had to counter the momentum a bit,” Chaeyoung giggles slightly. “I can survive a jump from your window to the wall no problem, but a jump from that high would kill me if I didn’t blast some fire.”

“I didn’t even feel you let me go,” Tzuyu mutters quietly to herself, Chaeyoung giggling as the two of them walk through the forest towards Criyhr Wood. It’s nice, Tzuyu thinks, being out here at night for once. The moon is high and large in the sky, the stars dancing across the black night in a way Tzuyu could never properly see from the castle. The feeling of Chaeyoung’s arm brushing against hers as they walk somehow heightens everything, makes everything that much more beautiful.

They walk quietly as they always do, but due to the absolute black night of Criyhr Wood, Chaeyoung takes Tzuyu’s hand in her own as they forage on towards Xejyl. Chaeyoung’s hand is warm, the rune in her skin glowing tenderly, meaning that the shorter girl is using her abilities to see more clearly in the dark. It’s fascinating to Tzuyu, but she says nothing out of fear of attracting unwanted attention.

They take a different direction once they enter Xejyl, a path between the one Momo had taken her towards the lake and the one she’s walked many times towards the courtyard of cabins. The deeper they journey into the forest, the more fascinating it becomes. During the day, Xejyl is painted with golden light and an air of relaxed ease. But at night, the deep parts of the forest are filled fireflies that seem to illuminate their path.

The glowing insects pale in comparison to the sight before Tzuyu’s eyes a moment later.

“This is the Ihwaz Tree,” Chaeyoung states simply, Tzuyu’s eyes filled with awe at the tree in front of her. It towers taller than the castle walls, large enough to probably house a small village within its trunk, and its leaves are filled with more fireflies, creating a natural glow like nothing Tzuyu has ever witnessed in her life before. Standing near the roots of the tree is absolutely daunting and humbling at the same time, and Tzuyu is glad to have been trusted enough to see this.

“Is this where you all received your abilities?” Tzuyu asks, voice still filled with a level of awe as she takes in the sight before her. It’s roots stretch far and wide, twisting and climbing over each other as they dig deep into the earth, various types of fauna running amok around the tree’s base. The pair are nowhere near the tree’s base, but it’s as though they’re standing in front of it simultaneously because of its sheer size.

“This is where we came on our last hopes,” Chaeyoung explains softly, gesturing wordlessly for Tzuyu to sit in the tall grass with her. Chaeyoung leans up against a nearby tree trunk, crossing her legs and placing her hands into her lap almost submissively. As thought she is about to bare everything to Tzuyu. “This is where we were given our purpose.”

Tzuyu can sense that Chaeyoung is about to tell her something deeply personal and remains quiet, watches how the shorter girl takes a long, shuddering breath as she mentally prepares herself to reveal her past to the other girl. Hesitantly, Tzuyu reaches out to take Chaeyoung’s hand in her own, and the shorter girl flashes her the softest, most grateful of smiles as she squeezes the hand in her own.

“I grew up in Criyhr,” Chaeyoung begins. “The darkness used to not grow as fast before, it almost crawled with how slow it spread, but my family was stubborn. My father refused to leave the house his grandfather had built even if it was covered in endless night and constantly on the verge of an attack from the wild beasts within the dark forest.”

“My mother was.. cruel, in a sense,” Chaeyoung’s tone starts to get heavier as she continues, and Tzuyu keeps her hand clasped in the shorter girl’s tightly. “She was ignorant, self absorbed, too hard to please. No matter what I did it wasn’t enough, so I stopped trying. That made things worse, because I went from being a failure to a useless sack of shit.”

Tzuyu knows not to speak, knows that if someone interrupted her in a time like this she would shut down, so she merely slots her fingers to fit between Chaeyoung’s own, offering as much comfort as she can while she listens. Chaeyoung smiles softly towards the ground at the gesture, and Tzuyu is glad she can offer support by merely existing.

“My father was similar, in a sense. Except I had been a disappointment since birth to him,” Chaeyoung sighed slightly, but it wasn’t an upset sigh, more of a disdained sigh. As if the entire topic of her father was merely trifling. As if her father himself was trifling to her.

“His words were poison,” Chaeyoung continues, her eyes trained on the air ahead of her but her mind in a much more distant place, “constantly reminding me that I was a mistake and had been since birth. He wanted a son, but instead he got me, so he took his frustrations on me with his words. Yelling, screaming, throwing my shit around. I got used to living with next to nothing and being okay with it because it was more than likely he would just break anything I owned.” She laughs brokenly, a small tear running down her cheek, “They didn’t even give me a name. Jeongyeon did.”

The mere fact that Jeongyeon was the one to give Chaeyoung a name makes their relationship that much more clear in Tzuyu’s head, how Chaeyoung speaks so highly of the vampire and how their relationship seems so familial. It causes Tzuyu’s heart to soften slightly, but there’s one thought she cannot shake in her mind.

“He never..” Tzuyu trails off, physically unable to complete her question. She had no intention of interrupting Chaeyoung’s story, but just the thought of the shorter girl’s father putting his hands on her has Tzuyu’s heartbreaking and her blood boiling simultaneously.

The sad yet guilty look in Chaeyoung’s eyes when their eyes meet tells her her answer.

“Chaeyoung..” Tzuyu breathes out, her heart breaking for the beautiful girl in front of her that deserved none of the pain that was inflicted on her. Chaeyoung squeezes her hand slightly, a silent message of ‘I’m okay’, before breathing out slowly and continuing.

“It had been easier to handle at times. I’m tough despite my size, and I could always manage to fight back because the fucker was always drunk when he tried to lay his hands on me. But the last time he did was too much too fast, and I wasn’t ready to defend myself. Once the dust settled, I grabbed the small amount of things that I owned and ran in the middle of the night.”

Chaeyoung takes a deep, shuddering breath as she removes her hand from Tzuyu’s, toying with the hem of her shirt nervously as she mutters, “Sana unnie can heal us properly if the wound is fresh, like your arm for example. Unfortunately,” Chaeyoung begins to pull her shirt up, Tzuyu’s eyes widening in horror at the sight, “she can’t heal scars.”

A searing burn runs around Chaeyoung’s side, starting from somewhere on her back and crawling up to the front of her rib cage. There are tears in Tzuyu’s eyes at the sight, yet simultaneously she wants to find this pathetic excuse for a father and run a knife straight through his heart for even _thinking_ that he could hurt Chaeyoung like this.

“And the irony of it all is that my greatest moment of weakness became my greatest strength,” Chaeyoung laughs humorlessly, her irises glowing as she watches the flames dance in her palm. Tzuyu watches the way the flames reflect in Chaeyoung’s irises, watches how her eyes seem to lose their normal shine as the flames continue to flicker, and realizes she can pinpoint that look to the day they met.

“There is beauty in chaos,” Tzuyu finds herself saying, watching the flames in Chaeyoung’s hand die, watching the red fade from her irises, as she looks to Tzuyu with a confused quirk of her eyebrow. “You’ve found a family of seven girls who love you for every ounce of your being, you’ve become more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. Despite everything you’ve gone through, you’re _here_ , protecting the power this forest guards from falling into malicious hands.”

Chaeyoung looks as if she might cry again, so Tzuyu takes her hand into her own once more, squeezing tightly as she continues.

“There is beauty in chaos, and there is _so much_ beauty in you.”

Chaeyoung smiles, soft and pure, as her eyes fill with unshed tears. She nods at Tzuyu’s words, pulling her closer by their joined hands so she can wrap her arms around the taller girl’s neck and pull her into a tight hug. Tzuyu responds in kind, arms around Chaeyoung’s waist as she sinks further into the shorter girl’s embrace.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung whispers against her hair. Tzuyu nods, not wanting to break the tender moment between them as they just hold each other. Their air is filled with the sounds of various animals, the distant waterfall from the pond, and Chaeyoung’s steady breathing in her ear, and everything for a brief moment feels normal and safe and _okay._

As Chaeyoung pulls away from the embrace, she huffs slightly, wiping the remaining unshed tears from her eyes with a slight laugh. “I can’t complain much about my new life. I’ve lived to see earthquakes and avalanches, I’ve lived to see kingdoms grow, I’ve lived to see the fall of the Chou Dynasty-“

“The what?” Tzuyu asks, the words barely registering in her mind, only that she had heard her last name. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen as she realizes what she had said, her body growing stiff as she mutters a quiet, “Oh fuck.”

“What do you mean the ‘fall of the Chou Dynasty’?” Tzuyu presses more insistently, watching the fear and guilt build in Chaeyoung’s eyes. “Why is there a dynasty with the same name as mine?”

Chaeyoung looks around as though looking for an escape from this conversation, and Tzuyu wants to punch her for being an idiot because even if she did run, Tzuyu would manage to find answers from a different source. Chaeyoung seems to realize this, sighing defeatedly as she looks up at the taller girl.

“I had hoped I would never have to tell you this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on Twitter @ tigermochaeyu <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A choice must be made._

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?” Tzuyu asks incredulously, feeling a bit defensive despite herself. She has no idea what Chaeyoung is talking about, and the guilty look on the shorter girl’s face absolutely terrifies her at the moment.

“Tzuyu-ah-“

“ _No_ , Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu cuts her off quickly, the shorter girl’s soft and guilty tone telling her exactly what she suspected would happen. That Chaeyoung would try to sugarcoat her response to make Tzuyu feel somewhat better about the situation, but she refuses to let that happen. “I’m not asking you a direct question for you to walk circles around my answer. I’m asking for a simple and concise answer. Right here, right now.”

Chaeyoung looks at her, eyes boring into Tzuyu’s own as she searches the fire in the princess’s eyes for something Tzuyu knows she won’t find. Something akin to doubt, most likely. When she finds none, Chaeyoung sighs defeatedly, standing onto her feet and holding her hand out for Tzuyu to take. The princess grabs it and hoists herself up onto her feet, following Chaeyoung as she walks towards the way they came.

“Around the time Jeongyeon unnie became a Guardian, a large and powerful family known as the Chou’s had claimed the throne for themselves, creating a large and bountiful kingdom in a very short amount of time,” Chaeyoung begins explaining as they walk. Tzuyu walks beside her, eyes trained on the ground before her as she listens to Chaeyoung speak, but so far has not received the answer she desires.

“Chaeyoung-“

“I promise, Tzuyu-ah. You will get your answer,” Chaeyoung stops walking briefly to face the princess, looking into her eyes to show nothing but openness and honesty shining in her own. Tzuyu stares back at her for a brief moment, ignoring the pounding in her chest (she cannot tell if it’s from the anger she feels or the moment stretching between them) before nodding slightly. Chaeyoung flashes her the briefest of smiles before turning, the pair walking once again.

“Their empire was prided on its longevity, stretching through three generations of kings and queens,” Chaeyoung begins again, “and the citizens prided them on how well they provided for their people. It was the main cause and effect of their successful empire; treat your people right, and in turn they will treat you right.”

“So what does their history have to do with me having the same surname?” Tzuyu asks impatiently. She doesn’t mean to seem cold or rude, she only wants her answers. She hadn’t asked Chaeyoung for a lesson in history yet here they were, and she can tell that the shorter girl knows her patience is wearing thin.

“It has everything to do with it,” Chaeyoung explains gently despite Tzuyu’s attitude, and the taller girl softens because Chaeyoung has never steered her wrong when a question has been asked of her. They’ve reached the edge of Xejyl, Chaeyoung opening the passage between the forest and Criyhr before gesturing for Tzuyu to follow her. The princess nods once, a permission to allow Chaeyoung to continue speaking as they walk through the dark forest.

“Twenty years ago, an unknown enemy declared war with the Chou Dynasty,” Chaeyoung says quietly, her voice growing heavier as the topic continues on. “Armies as swift as shadows suddenly appearing from the far west, pressing further and further into the Chou Dynasty territory with each passing day. Two years of fighting, two years of chaos and destruction, until the Chou Family decided that they would rather give up their rule to save their citizens than watch those they preside over die for a lost cause.”

“Four months before the war ended, Emperor Yi-cheng III and his wife gave birth to a child, to the next heir to the throne. A beautiful baby girl.” Chaeyoung chuckles humorlessly, “They would have given up anything to keep her safe.”

Tzuyu begins to make the connections to what Chaeyoung is saying the longer she speaks, her steps faltering slightly as they reach the edge of Criyhr Wood. Chaeyoung must sense this, stops walking yet keeps her eyes trained forward as she says, “Even if it meant giving up their daughter.” Tzuyu finally understands, a tear rolling down her cheek as everything clicks into place, and she manages to find the strength to ask one question.

“Why?”

“The man who had led the armies of shadow has been planning something for one hundred years,” Chaeyoung explains painfully. “The Chou Dynasty was the closest to his goal, so he only overthrew their rule to get one step closer to his ultimate goal. When he discovered that the Chou Family had given birth to a daughter, he knew she was too young to experience the harsh realities of war. So he took her as his own, then slaughtered the remaining members of the Chou Family.”

“So, you mean to tell me that my father, Park Jinyoung, is _not_ my father?” Tzuyu asks, finally looking Chaeyoung in the eyes. She can see how the shorter girl’s heart breaks at the tears in the princess’s eyes, and Tzuyu is thankful that she cares for her despite the severity of the topic being delved into. “And that Jinyoung is not only at least one hundred and twenty years old, but killed my parents and claimed the throne as merely a means to an end?”

“Unfortunately,” Chaeyoung’s eyes trail to the floor, her foot scuffing the dirt beneath it awkwardly. “That’s not even the worst part.”

“What could _possibly_ be worse than learning that I’m just some pawn in the man I thought was my father’s game?” Tzuyu asks exasperatedly, throwing her hands into the air for dramatic effect. Chaeyoung takes a deep, shaky breath before managing to look Tzuyu in the eyes once again, something dark and heavy hidden deep behind chocolate irises.

“Park Jinyoung is an imugi filled with dark magic that was used created Criyhr Wood and is the reason we’ve been constantly berated with monsters,” Chaeyoung says firmly, not pausing once even as Tzuyu’s mouth falls open in shock. “He desires the magic held within Xejyl for his own desires to become a true dragon and bend the world to his whim.”

Tzuyu’s entire world seems to shift, as though spinning and falling all at once. Everything she’s ever known about her life has been nothing but a lie and she’s been blindly following that lie since she was born. The worst part is that this girl, this small girl with so much of Tzuyu’s heart no matter how hard she tries to deny it, has known the entire time.

“Why,” Tzuyu mutters, voice growing angrier as each moment passes. “Why did you not tell me these things? Why would you just leave me in the dark of my own life?!”

“Would you have even believed me had I told you the day that we met?” Chaeyoung shouts back questioningly. “You were _terrified_ of me! You thought _I_ was a monster because of the way my fucking eyes glow! Why on _earth_ would you have believed me?!”

Tzuyu stops herself from responding, because she knows that there is not a single shred of dishonesty in Chaeyoung’s response. She never would have believed a girl who she tried to run away from, that she thought was going to kill her, that her father wasn’t her father. She would have never believed her if she had never befriended her, if she hadn’t gained her trust.

“I.. I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right,” Tzuyu sighs, resting her head inside of her hands defeatedly. “I just.. I don’t know what to do. Everything in my life has just been a lie at this point and I don’t.. I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“Not everything,” Chaeyoung says softly, stepping closer to place a hand on each of Tzuyu’s forearms, slowly pulling her hands from her face. Tzuyu relents, allowing the shorter girl to pull her hands away and hold them with her own as she stares the princess in the eyes. “And you know exactly who you are, Tzuyu-ah. You’re a strong, incredibly brave woman. You lead your people with kindness as your family did, your curiosity knows no bounds, your resilience is unmatched. You.. you give a shit about everyone you’ve ever met, even the nobodies like us.”

“You’re not nobody,” Tzuyu says, staring with a fire stronger than the ones Chaeyoung commands burning in her eyes. “Not to me.”

“That’s what I mean,” Chaeyoung smiles softly. “You care so much, you’re passionate, you’re kind, you’re beautiful, you’re.. you’re _you_ , Chou Tzuyu. Nothing can take that away from you. Not your family, not your title, not the Guardians. You will _always_ be _you_.”

Tzuyu feels the tears prickling in her eyes as she nods slightly, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hands in a silent thank you. Chaeyoung squeezes right back, filling Tzuyu’s heart with the reassurance and warmth she needs to ask what she must.

“So.. what does this mean, then? If my fa- if _Jinyoung_ is evil and wants this place for himself, doesn’t my being here pose a threat to the sanctity of this place?” She asks, and the way Chaeyoung’s grip on her hands falter gives her the answer she desires before the shorter girl can even open her mouth.

“We believe he’s been sending monsters to find you, to find a way into this place that doesn’t involve our runes,” Chaeyoung says quietly, her voice defeated and nearly a whisper. Tzuyu knows, she knows that despite her desire to continue to return to the forest, to continue to return to the shorter girl before her, that she cannot. 

For Chaeyoung’s safety and her own, she knows this will be the last time she will stand in front of this girl.

“I could offer you a choice,” the Guardian mutters, quiet and unsure. As though the decision to voice this idea was last minute and hasty. Tzuyu perks up slightly at her words, praying that there is a hope that she can find a way to be able to return here; to her friends, to Chaeyoung, to the only freedom she’s ever known in her life.

Eagerly she nods, and Chaeyoung gnaws on her bottom lip anxiously before saying, “You have the option of staying here, with the Guardians and I. You would be away from Jinyoung and safe within these walls, something I wish I could offer you without such a drastic choice. Or you can return back to the castle, but in doing so you would-“

“Never be able to return,” Tzuyu nods, understanding the severity of the situation. Unfortunately, she knows which decision she must make, and the look in Chaeyoung’s eyes tells her that the shorter girl must know and understand as well. “I want to be selfish, Chaeyoung-ah. I want to be selfish and stay but.. I cannot put my own desires before your safety. Jinyoung would put every single guard out into the world until I was found if I choose to stay.”

“I want to be selfish and make you stay, Tzuyu-ah,” Chaeyoung whispers but nods nonetheless, knowing since the day that they had met how stubborn the princess can be when she so desires. Tzuyu smiles slightly despite the moisture building in her eyes, pulling Chaeyoung closer by their joined hands so that she can wrap her arms around her shoulders, the shorter girl’s arms wrapping around her waist as they hug each other tightly.

“This is not goodbye,” Chaeyoung mutters into the crook of her neck. “I swear to you this is not goodbye.”

The conviction in her voice has Tzuyu’s heart stuttering in her chest, her heart beating against her ribcage so profoundly Tzuyu would swear that it was about to beat out of her chest. Chaeyoung must be able to hear it, holds her tighter than before, and Tzuyu has never had anything in her life hurt more than this goodbye.

In a moment of clarity, Tzuyu steps back ever so slightly, Chaeyoung’s head lifting off of her chest to meet her eyes in confusion. Tzuyu flashes a small smile down at her, her right hand coming from around her shoulders to cup Chaeyoung’s cheek tenderly. She can feel Chaeyoung’s blush underneath her skin, and it’s enough to give Tzuyu the courage she needs before she falters.

“Chaeyoung-ah,” she whispers, the shorter girl’s eyes never leaving her own as she nods, urging the taller girl to continue. Tzuyu’s smile grows slightly larger, thumb running across Chaeyoung’s cheek tenderly as she mutters, “I want to be selfish.”

“Then be selfish,” Chaeyoung replies confidently, her voice as quiet as Tzuyu’s own, and her words are all that Tzuyu needs to lean down and connect their lips in the most profound kiss Tzuyu believes she will ever experience in her lifetime. Chaeyoung gasps briefly into her mouth before properly reciprocating, kissing Tzuyu with a passion that burns as hot as the flames she commands, and Tzuyu matches that passion effortlessly.

Hands at her waist tug her closer, and Tzuyu’s fingers bury themselves in long, brown locks. Every inch of their bodies are pressed against one another but it isn’t enough. It isn’t enough to make up for the time they had spent avoiding this, it isn’t enough to last until the next time they will meet. It isn’t enough, it isn’t _enough-_

But it _is_ , because Chaeyoung is kissing her with so much love and tender affection that Tzuyu can’t help but whimper, a tear falling from her eye and down her cheek. Because she didn’t think it was possible for her to love someone as deeply as she does Chaeyoung and not realize the true extent of her buried feelings until now.

“Please don’t cry, Tzuyu-ah,” Chaeyoung pants as she gasps for breath, parting their lips to wipe the tear from the princess’s cheek. “I promise this isn’t goodbye.” She seals her promise with another kiss, much slower and gentle than the last, and Tzuyu can’t help but memorize the way her lips feel against her own. How her lips taste like strawberries and fresh air and love, how her hands hold her as though she is the most delicate thing on this earth.

“Wait for me,” Tzuyu nearly cries against her lips, and Chaeyoung nods as she kisses her again, and again, and again.

“With every waking moment of my everlasting life,” Chaeyoung confirms with a nod, and Tzuyu pulls her into her once more, hugging her with as much strength as she can muster to convey just how much the girl in her arms means to her. Chaeyoung must understand, sniffling slightly as she hugs back just as tightly.

“We will meet again, dear princess,” Chaeyoung smiles as they part from their embrace, holding onto Tzuyu’s hand until she’s too far away, walking slowly back into Criyhr while her eyes stay trained on Tzuyu. “Please stay safe.”

“You as well, dear Guardian,” Tzuyu smiles through her tears, laughing at the playful roll of eyes that Chaeyoung directs towards her. The night sky above her seems more dim, and she vaguely wonders as the shorter girl walks away if she will take all of the beauty in the world with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ tigermochaeyu for a whole mess of TWICE related things


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A leap of faith and sacrifice._

Tzuyu manages to keep busy despite the heavy weight within her chest.

She and her ‘father’ demand the elder council to reopen the trade route to Ebonmoor together, using concrete reason and logic to shut down their beliefs of bad omens and terrible luck. She tends to the need of her people with the utmost care and compassion, working as hands on as the royal guard will allow her. She manages to convince King Jinyoung to allow her personal guard to train her to fight, on the premise of wanting to be able to protect herself and to protect her people. Jinyoung smiles kindly and nods, has her personal guard be her teacher, before retreating to his office.

It’s strange, how simple it is to pretend that everything in her life is going as it should. Almost as though her whole life she had been living under the same facade, knowing that some detail of her life had been constructed incorrectly. Jinyoung and her still get along as though nothing has changed, though she does her best not to look him into the eyes for too long these days. Can’t hold his gaze without thinking of how he has been sending monsters to kill her friends.

Being without Chaeyoung is.. _difficult_ , to say the absolute least.

Tzuyu can feel it thrumming in her chest most days; the desire to sneak out further into the forest, into Criyhr, into Chaeyoung’s arms. She still goes to the forest, to be sure her father does not get suspicious, but she stays a much further distance from Criyhr Wood than before. Before she was brave enough to traverse the darkness for her friends.

She smiles at the sight of an open flame, her heart skips a beat when a flash of brown catches her eyes, her lips still tingle every time her gazes falls onto the stars. Despite keeping herself busy, her chest is always heavy with the weight of her own heart, the heart that should be with Chaeyoung.

But she knows her duty is here, with her people, and with her eyes on Jinyoung for any sign of danger. She knows that, should he decide to mount a larger attack on Xejyl, she would be the only one able to alert the Guardians. So staying will benefit them all and keep them alive at the end of the day, and the thought helps her push through each passing day.

A month passes, and the weight in her chest only grows.

She continues to find it strange, that she’s been away from Chaeyoung longer than she’s known her and yet her heart still calls out to her in the dead of the night, when she’s sat at the throne, when she’s training with her personal guard. Her heart always finds a way to beat faster at the thought of her, but it keeps her going. Gives her the motivation to do better, to keep moving forward. Even the thought of the other Guardians give her strength, their kind smiles (in Nayeon’s case, her softened gaze) reminding her that she is stronger than she believes.

She begins to believe that her efforts were for nothing as more time passes on with no sign of danger in sight. The only goal she’s managed to accomplish is become proficient with a bow (though their army’s quality of weapons pales in comparison to the bow that Dahyun had made her) and beat her personal guard in training combat more times than she can count. She’s no closer to learning Jinyoung’s plan, no closer to figuring out how to retrieve Momo’s wings from the glass case in Jinyoung’s office, no closer to anything than she had been before she had chosen to stay within the kingdom walls instead of with the Guardians.

Until one night, she finally manages to learn something useful.

Unfortunately, it may be too late at this point.

She’s walking past Jinyoung’s study towards the kitchens, intent on snatching a late night sweet to satisfy her anxious cravings, when she catches a snippet of a conversation. Just enough to know someone is in the study with the king, just enough to pique her interest. She slows her steps, her feet padding silently across the floor as she leans closer to his door, listening for anything she might need to know.

“..darkness is getting too large.. have to act now..” A distorted voice that she cannot recognize says quietly.

“..plan on moving tomorrow.. finishing what.. claiming what’s mine..” A voice that is distinguishably the man who claims to be her father speaks, only snippets reaching her ears. Her body is on high alert at his words but she does not move, does not want to assume that what she’s hearing is what she wants to hear. She waits, silently, patiently, waiting for a sign that he’s speaking of-

“ _-Xejyl will fall._ ”

Xejyl Forest. The Guardians. Chaeyoung.

Now she allows herself to be alert, to act, turning on her heel back towards her room as calmly as possible, so as not to call any attention to herself from the guards. She reaches her room and shuts the door softly, and the moment the lock slides into place she runs her way across her chambers, scrambling through her drawers for her trousers and white blouse. Knowing that there is no possible way that the guards will let her leave the castle, she throws her nightgown on over her clothes, opting to wear her sandals rather than her boots, and pulls her cloak around her shoulders under the guise of being cold.

She reemerges from her room once more, her guard asking if there is something wrong. She merely brushes him off, telling him she was on her way to the kitchen when a chill in the air hit her. He nods in understanding, and she makes her way back down the hall towards the kitchen and, consequently, towards her hidden exit.

The sudden thought of Momo’s wings has Tzuyu slowing her steps once again, taking a slight left down the hall towards Jinyoung’s study once again. There are no more noises coming from within the room, and Tzuyu knocks slightly to see if anyone is inside. Even if the king did happen to be inside, she could just come up with an excuse as to why she is padding around the castle in the earliest hours of the morning.

She hears nothing from the other side, and quickly pulls the small dagger the had pocketed in her trousers out to pick at the lock like she has many times before. She hears the large lock shift, its click thudding slightly through the halls, and she carefully slips her way into the king’s study.

It’s dark, but the moonlight pouring in from the large windows gives her enough light to see her own feet, to measure her steps carefully so that she does not fall and misplace anything. She creeps her way over towards the glass case holding Momo’s wings, observing them as she always does, enraptured by their beauty. It still amazes her, that a simple kimono can hold so much power within it, and with that final thought she continues with her task of looking for a way to open the case.

The effort is futile, there being no opening at all in the case. None of the glass panels move, the top of the case is sealed, and there is no hatch at the bottom. Tzuyu huffs in frustration, running a hand through flowing brown locks as she tries to formulate some kind of idea that will get her those wings but she can’t seem to break through the wall in her brain and-

That’s it. Break through.

Turning towards the king’s desk, she spots the man who calls himself her father’s helmet perched on a bust behind the piece of furniture. She makes her way towards it quickly, pulling it off of the bust and into her hands then making her way back to the case. She almost throws it without hesitation when she realizes that once that glass shatters, everyone will know where she is and what she is trying to accomplish.

With the helmet above her shoulder, ready to be thrown at a moments notice, she debates her options. She could break the glass and get caught before she could even get a chance to warn her friends, or she could warn them without bringing Momo her wings. But the thought of keeping Momo separated from an entire part of herself for a moment longer than necessary pains Tzuyu more than she ever imagined it would.

So without further hesitation, she slams the helmet into the glass, the surface shattering under the pressure. She quickly yet carefully pulls the kimono from the stand holding it upright, being sure not to rip it on any of the broken glass, when she hears the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

In a state of panic, Tzuyu’s only option besides capture is the window, and she finds herself standing at the edge of the windowsill staring down at the kingdom below. The footsteps are approaching faster and faster, and she knows that this is the worst idea that she has ever concocted in her entire eighteen years of life, but this is her only chance.

Besides, the kimono in her hands is an angel’s wings, so they must be able to help her somehow.

Taking a deep breath, she leaps from the ledge, willing herself not to scream as she plummets towards the ground. Remembers how Chaeyoung and her fell through the air together, but at least then she had Chaeyoung’s arms around her and the reassurance that she was not about to fall to her-

The falling slows significantly, the kimono in her hands spreading to catch the wind like a cloud as she glides towards the kingdom walls. She laughs in disbelief, looking around to get a better view of the kingdom around her and turning around to look at the castle when-

King Jinyoung is staring at her from his window, his eyes cold and unreadable as he watches Tzuyu glide away on the Tennin’s lost wings. Tzuyu holds his eyes as confidently as she can, wanting him to know that she has known this whole time, known everything that he thought she hadn’t. She holds his eyes until the wings beneath her glide her down past the kingdom walls and their eye contact is forcibly broken.

She lands on the ground with a thud, rolling like her personal guard had taught her during combat training to soften the blow of the fall. The minute her feet return to the ground, she’s running, Momo’s kimono clutched desperately in her hands. The night sky lights her way until she reaches Criyhr, and all thoughts of silence and subtlety are thrown to the side to make way for desperation.

“Guardians!” She shouts into the darkness, not caring about the eerie silence and the possibility of monsters watching her from ever corner. “Guardians! I need you!”

Her cries for help last mere moments, because Dahyun is suddenly directly in front of her, hand clamped over Tzuyu’s mouth the moment she’s close enough.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?!” Dahyun whispers, and Tzuyu nearly laughs at the similarities between now and her first meeting with Chaeyoung. The muted blonde looks down at the kimono in her hands, eyebrows scrunched curiously as she looks back up at Tzuyu. “Why are you back here? We haven’t heard from you since-“

“I know and if I had not believed that it was the right decision to make, I would have stayed here and never gone back to that gods forsaken castle,” Tzuyu says hurriedly, shaking the kimono in her hands emphatically. “I need to see Jihyo, immediately.”

Dahyun nods, must notice the urgency in Tzuyu’s tone, in her eyes, and grabs Tzuyu’s forearm as they run through the dark forest. There are approaching noises, Tzuyu cursing herself for attracting monsters to their location in her hasty desire to reach Xejyl Forest, but Dahyun has already brought them to the natural wall, already has them through the darkness and into the moonlit magical forest before any of the beasts can find them.

“Quickly, lets go,” Dahyun gestures with her now free hand, the white gold glow fading from her eyes and rune as they run through the tall trees. Tzuyu ignores the burning in her chest, in her lungs, in her legs, in favor of pressing harder to reach the other Guardians. They reach the break in the trees, Dahyun obviously running slower to stay with Tzuyu, and suddenly two pairs of eyes are on her.

“Tzuyu-ah?” Mina asks, surprise and curiosity lacing her tone as she stands from where she sits beside Momo on her porch. Tzuyu grabs Dahyun’s shoulder slightly, as though telling her to wait, before making her way to Momo. The peach-haired angel’s head tilts curiously, her eyes trained on Tzuyu’s face until the girl gets closer, eyes falling to the kimono in her hands and widening comically.

“I’m _so_ sorry that it took so long for me to bring these to you,” Tzuyu whispers, and Momo’s eyes well with tears as she stands. Mina and Dahyun watch the exchange curiously, eyes widening in understanding as Tzuyu hands the Japanese girl the kimono and Momo’s body suddenly takes on an ethereal shine,

“My wings..” Momo smiles despite the tears falling down her face, looks up at Tzuyu with eyes full of gratitude and love. The Japanese girl wraps her arms around Tzuyu’s shoulders, and the princess can feel the heavenly warmth radiating off of Momo’s body in the embrace. “Thank you so much,” she whispers, and Tzuyu nods against her head, letting go and stepping back-

“ _Tzuyu._ ”

It’s a voice she knows all too well, turning to see Chaeyoung staring at her with eyes wide in disbelief. Tzuyu’s eyes fill with tears of her own, the emotions she’s been withholding in her chest bursting forth at the sight of the woman she loves. They both rush to each other desperately, lips meeting in a soft kiss that is filled with every word they have wanted to say to one another over the past month.

Chaeyoung gasps as they part, chest heaving as she stares up at Tzuyu, touches her cheeks to make sure that she’s real, that she’s here, laughing breathlessly as she smiles up at the princess in astonishment, “I told you we would meet again.”

“Under unfortunate circumstance,” Tzuyu sighs, stepping back from Chaeyoung to address the other Guardians, who are all looking either surprised or smug at the display of affection between the two girls. Jihyo, Nayeon, Sana, and Jeongyeon had appeared during their exchange, and for the first time since she has met her, a wide smile graces Nayeon’s face as she stares at Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.

“Jinyoung is coming,” she states simply, their happy demeanor crashing into the dirt immediately. “He was speaking with someone about ‘taking what is rightfully his’ and how ‘Xejyl will fall’, and I knew I had to warn you. But-“

“He saw you escape with my wings,” Momo says understandingly, and Tzuyu nods in agreement.

“He could be here any moment with the intent to take the magic from this forest. That is why I’ve returned.”

“To warn us?” Sana asks, a hint of skepticism in her voice, but the princess shakes her head.

“No. I’ve come to help,” Tzuyu explains confidently. “I’ve come to offer my services in the fight against evil, I’ve come to aid my friends..”

With a deep breath, she lets go of the words she’s been debating over with herself. Countless nights of doubts and concerns mulling over in her head, but no price is too much to pay for the sake of her friends. She had found out that she lost her parents to the man who calls himself her father, that her entire life has been a lie, and that if they don’t stop Jinyoung, the kingdom, her people, her friends.. _everything_ will be destroyed. 

So in reality, what does she have to lose?

“I’ve come to become a Guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my last chapter for a couple days because school is getting on the grind and i should probably try to not fail
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for a whole mess


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A risk yet to prove fruitful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an entire project in four hours only to find out it's due next week so have an update!

The air between the nine girls freezes, the atmosphere nearly as cold as ice. Tzuyu can see Nayeon in her peripherals, her gaze trained onto Chaeyoung with an impossible mix of smugness and worried care swimming in her thankfully unlit eyes. Chaeyoung stares up at Tzuyu with wide eyes, emotions flashing through them at a pace that Tzuyu cannot keep up with let alone comprehend, before those emotions finally settle into one.

Anger.

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Chaeyoung says sternly, her brows knotted and her lips pursed to hold back the emotions she feels. Tzuyu can sense the other Guardians around them, looking between one another in confusion at Chaeyoung’s outburst. All but Nayeon, who is shaking her head almost disappointingly at the smallest Guardian.

Tzuyu sighs slightly, turning to the others. “Would you mind giving us a moment alone?” She asks softly, carefully, and is filled with relief when Jihyo nods kindly at them.

“Come girls, we should ready ourselves for the upcoming attack,” their leader says with a tone that is firm yet understanding, the others nodding as they run off in separate directions to prepare for the imminent battle. Tzuyu is left with a visibly fuming Chaeyoung, whose eyes have not left the princess despite the actions happening around them.

Once all quiets and the other Guardians are at least far enough away for comfort, Tzuyu sighs and opens her mouth, but is promptly cut off by Chaeyoung raising her hand haltingly. “Don’t-“

“Don’t what, Chaeyoung-ah?” Tzuyu says softly, knowing that if she allows herself to anger, things between them will escalate harshly. Besides, she holds no ill feelings in her heart towards Chaeyoung, so getting angry would be absolutely pointless.

Chaeyoung visibly deflates at the gentle loon in Tzuyu’s eyes, letting out a shaky breath as her hands run through her hair. “You can’t.. You _can’t_ become a Guardian, okay?” She speaks, her voice soft and lacking any anger it had held before. “You’re a _princess_ for gods sakes! You have to be there for your people!”

“It would be difficult to be there for my people if there are no people to rule,” Tzuyu replies easily, having thought through every debate in the dead of the night, laying on her bed as she stared out at the stars. “If Jinyoung succeeds in his ploy to gain this power you all obtain, there will be no people to rule, no rulers in this world besides himself. I cannot risk that.”

The princess takes a step towards Chaeyoung, placing a gentle hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder. “I’ve trained every day for the last month with my personal guard. I can defend myself, I promise.”

“This is probably going to sound disgusting,” Chaeyoung jokes, causing Tzuyu to laugh at her word choice, “but I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you.”

“If we do not do something, we will _all_ die,” Tzuyu strains, grasping Chaeyoung’s shoulder just a bit tighter to add emphasis to her words. “I would much rather die for something worth fighting for, with the _people_ worth dying for, than sitting in my tower and waiting for the end to come slowly.”

Chaeyoung seems to realize that she cannot change Tzuyu’s mind, laughing breathily as she shakes her head, eyes trained on her own feet. “Still as stubborn as ever, dear princess.” Her eyes raise to meet Tzuyu’s own, a small smile gracing her lips despite the situation they’ve gotten themselves into, and says, “We’ll have to go to the Ihwaz Tree, then.”

“You told her about the tree?!” Sana shouts from where she’s stood by the well, doing a terrible job of silently eavesdropping on their conversation. Tzuyu snorts loudly as she tries to hold in her laughter, watching how Chaeyoung’s eyes roll with such conviction that they twitch as she replies, “Son of a- Jihyo said I could! Get off my ass!”

The smirk on Sana’s face brings the severity of their situation down a few levels, reminding Tzuyu that despite how chaotic everything is becoming that her friends are with her, and they will continue to bring her heart and mind ease until the very end. Chaeyoung grabs the hand Tzuyu has on her shoulder, lacing their fingers together as she tugs her towards the east of the forest; back towards the Ihwaz Tree.

They run through the trees urgently, knowing that they’re running low on time and that this needs to be done now or it will never be done in time for the upcoming battle. Between the breaks in the trees canopying above them, Tzuyu can see the top of the Ihwaz Tree, large and proud, and wonders how it is that she had never looked up enough to notice it when she had visited so often a month ago. Chaeyoung turns her head a few times, making sure that Tzuyu hasn’t fallen behind due to the difference in their speed and stamina, and Tzuyu throws her a small, reassuring smile each time she does.

They reach the base of the tree, which had been much further than Tzuyu thought due to its sheer size, and the princess leans down with her hands on her knees as she gasps for breath, trying to quell the burning in her lungs. Chaeyoung chuckles at her slightly, but Tzuyu can feel the shift in the shorter girl’s mood as she does. Standing up straight once more, she looks at Chaeyoung with as much care as she can muster, giving the shorter girl her full attention.

Chaeyoung shifts on her feet slightly, eyes unable to meet Tzuyu’s (out of fear or out of worry, Tzuyu does not know). Her fingers move around one another anxiously, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she gnaws on it, trying to settle the words she wants to say within her mind before speaking aloud. Tzuyu understands, waits patiently, already knows what words will come out of Chaeyoung’s mouth when they do.

“Are you sure?” The shorter girl asks, her voice small, exposing her true emotions in the way her voice wavers slightly. Her eyes finally rise from the ground to meet Tzuyu’s own, her chocolate eyes tinted blue in the final hours of moonlight. The princess cannot help the way that her breath catches slightly at the sight of the woman in front of her; the woman that had somehow captured her heart in such a short amount of time and held it until she had returned.

“Why are you so worried, Chaeyoung-ah?” Tzuyu asks seriously, wanting to know the thoughts of the girl in front of her, would rather live with her answer than live with the what-ifs. Despite the fact that her mind is made up, she values Chaeyoung’s opinion, and trusts the girl with her life, like she has since the day that they had met.

“This battle is going to hurt all of us in more ways than one, and I’m worried about all of the Guardians because they’re all like a family to me and I.. I can’t lose the only family I’ve ever truly had. You included,” Chaeyoung admits, eyes falling to the ground once again. Tzuyu’s brows furrow curiously, bringing her hand up under the shorter girl’s chin to have her regain eye contact once more. Chaeyoung sighs, looking up at the princess as she says, “I’ve always been weary each time one of the Guardians go on patrol, but now that the fight is coming to us.. I’m terrified that I might lose one of you.”

Tzuyu’s eyes soften, her hand relocating itself from under Chaeyoung’s chin to her cheek, cupping her face gently. “Fear is a natural emotion, not allowing yourself to feel it would make you weak. Even Nayeon unnie knows that fear is necessary, despite being the type to not show her emotions. Fear gives us power and strength, to fight to stop that which we fear.”

Chaeyoung chuckles, a bit wetly due to the tears gathering in her eyes, as her hand comes up to rest on top of Tzuyu’s own on her cheek. “Curse your princess knowledge, always being too smart for your own good and knowing just what to say.” She pauses momentarily, another breathy chuckle passing her lips as she mutters, “You sound just like Jihyo unnie.”

“It would make me a good Guardian, would it not?” Tzuyu smirks playfully, earning a push on her shoulder from the shorter girl as she laughs loudly into the night. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes at the princess’s boastful attitude but nods nonetheless, chuckling as she says “Nayeon was right. The more I think about it, the more you seem like the perfect fit for a Guardian.”

“Glad to know Nayeon unnie has faith in me as well,” Tzuyu smiles, hand still on Chaeyoung’s cheek as her thumb grazes the skin tenderly. Chaeyoung looks up at her with a soft smile, her own hand resting on Tzuyu’s hip as she steps closer, leaning her head up to close some of the distance between them. The princess matches her movements, leaning down until their foreheads are rested against one another’s, her eyes flickering between Chaeyoung’s own.

“I want to be selfish, Tzuyu-ah,” Chaeyoung mutters quietly, eyes trained on the princess’s lips as she echoes the same words that Tzuyu had said to her not a month before. Tzuyu smiles at the memory, despite the fact that they had to leave one another that day, and prays that the same will not happen in this context.

“Then be selfish, Chaeyoung-ah,” she replies quietly, already leaning in to meet Chaeyoung’s lips with her own in a much more softer kiss than their first had been. Their first kiss was filled with desperation, the thought of never seeing each other again weighing heavy on their hearts. This kiss is gentle, intent on remind the other of how much they care for one another despite the severity of the situation around them. Tzuyu smiles into this kiss rather than cries, and her smile is contagious, mirrored on Chaeyoung’s lips as she giggles, presses one more kiss to Tzuyu’s lips.

“Go,” Chaeyoung prompts softly, breaks the kiss, stepping backward and out of Tzuyu’s grasp as she gestures towards the tree. Tzuyu’s eyebrows furrow, wondering why the shorter girl won’t come with her, but Chaeyoung seems to understand with a solemn expression. “This is something you have to do alone. I’ll be waiting right here for you, I promise.”

Tzuyu nods, swallowing thickly as she walks towards the tree. The bark seems to shift as she approaches, opening in front of her to reveal a hollow inside. She turns to look at Chaeyoung, but the bark behind her as already sealed itself, and she grows more nervous as she steps into the dark hollow tree. Moonlight pours in through cracks near the top of the tree, coating the walls of the tree in a muted blue light. The further she walks inside, a path of torches seem to light themselves as she grows closer to their proximity, lighting her way towards the center of the tree.

As she approaches the center, the light begins to bounce off of some large mass at the center of the Ihwaz Tree. Her first thought is a platform, that she would have to climb atop it to speak with whatever entity it is that has blessed the Guardians with their abilities. But as she nears the mass she takes in the details of it; how it glimmers in the distant light, how it seems to grow and shrink ever so slightly in size-

How it rumbles.

The last torches are lit, and she can clearly see the mass in front of her. It rises slightly, a long, deep groan resonating from it as it does, and Tzuyu can’t help her her jaw drops in sheer surprise. It moves, stretching to its full size, and suddenly two pale yellow eyes with long slits running through them are staring down at her.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu because i'm hoe-ing out my twitter lmao


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Knowledge and power beyond comprehension._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xythum is pronounced Z-eye-th-oom

Tzuyu stares up wide eyed at the dragon rising from its place on the Ihwaz Tree’s floor. It’s head stretches higher than Tzuyu ever thought possible, as it stares down almost judgmentally at the princess on the ground. As it rises to its feet, Tzuyu notices how one of its wings is clutched closely to it’s body, and watches it approach her with loud steps.

“ _Present yourself.. mortal_ ,” they speak, voice deep and gravelly as it resonates through her chest. Despite the fact that she’s stood face to face with an actual dragon, a creature she was unsure even existed outside of myths despite her encounters with Guardians, she feels no fear holding itself within her veins. Confidently she steps forward, approaching the dragon with her chin held high. “ _Who might you be?_ ”

“Princess Chou Tzuyu,” the princess greets with a bow. The dragon hums at the name, a hiss of smoke leaving their nose as they seemingly sigh at her name. She rises, only to see that the dragon has placed their head closer to her, examining her.

“ _And what.. would cause a princess.. to find her way.. into the land.. of lost souls?_ ” The dragon speaks slowly, pausing every few words as though to either gather the breath to say them or to collect the words to speak. Thinking back to the closely clutched wing, the dragon could be in pain.

“Finding out that her father murdered her real family and plans on taking over the world,” Tzuyu states simply, and the dragon's throat rumbles with a deep hum of understanding, their head bobbing in a nod.

“ _Jinyoung.. I presume.._ ” The dragon supplies, and Tzuyu nods in confirmation. “ _His greed.. will be his undoing.._ ”

“If I could possibly ask,” Tzuyu steps forward slightly, maintaining her calm confidence despite the dragon leering over her, “who are you? What is Xejyl and why does it exist? I just.. I have so many questions that I need answered. My whole life has been a lie and I need to know why.”

“ _You.. are correct.. You deserve.. that much.._ ” The dragon hums, resting their body back onto the ground yet keeping their head hovering near her. “ _Shall I start.. from the beginning?_ ”

“If you would be so kind, dear dragon,” Tzuyu bows in thanks, and a low rumble almost resembling a chuckle rattles in the dragon’s throat. They gestures with their head towards the floor, beckoning for Tzuyu to sit down to hear their tale of old, and she follows the command with calm ease.

“ _I will begin.. with my name.._ ” The dragon hums slowly. “ _When my name was spoken.. at the beginning of time.. I was called Xythum. Long, long ago.. I roamed the skies of this earth.. with my brethren. My task was to breathe life.. into the forests and rivers.. and in turn, breathe life.. into the world._ ”

“But something happened, hadn't it?” Tzuyu inquires quietly, the dragon sighing as they nods.

“ _A brother.. tasked to breathe destruction into the world.. destruction that would make way for new life.. was corrupted. He had.. attacked us all.. and was brought down easily.. but not before damaging my wing_ ,” Xythum hums sadly. Tzuyu takes notice to the fact that the dragon’s mouth is not moving, yet she can hear their voice in her head. A strange magic, yet absolutely entrancing to her.

“ _I had fallen here.. and could not regain enough strength to return to my brethren.._ ” Xythum continues. “ _I knew of the imugi.. searching greedily for a fallen dragon.. and created this tree to hide myself within. My magic.. seeped into the earth through my blood.. creating this perfect forest. It had been a year of hiding.. when I sensed another presence.. when I had met young Jihyo._ ”

“The first Guardian,” Tzuyu nods along with Xythum.

“ _Yes. She is kind and protective.. the perfect soldier and ally.. and offered her service to me. It had been her idea.. to conceal this forest with my magic.. and her idea to become my Guardian. She desired a purpose.. and I understood her helplessness_ ,” Xythum explains with a fond tone in their voice as they think back on the day Jihyo had come to them, and Tzuyu can’t help but smile. Of course Jihyo had been the one to suggest protecting them.

“ _Of course there were.. others, that desired.. my magic for.. nefarious purposes_ ,” Xythum hums darkly.

“Jinyoung,” Tzuyu supplies with a scowl on her face, the dragon nodding in agreement.

“ _Word travelled quickly.. of a ball of fire falling to earth. Your false father had plotted.. to find me and take my power.. which set in motion.. a series of unfortunate events_ ,” Xythum’s eyes shut sadly, their head falling slightly as though in shame. “ _It took him.. many years.. to begin his ploy. Overthrowing the Chou Dynasty.. was merely a pawn in his larger game.. and I am so sorry.. that you have become a part of this story.. because of the greed of one man._ ”

Tzuyu seems to realize why it is that Xythum is so upset about the events that had happened despite having no part in them. Realizes that they believe the blame is theirs for the events merely because if they hadn’t been on this earth, none of this would have ever happened in the first place. Their mere existence in this world had been the catalyst for a timeline of chaotic events, and they are trying to shoulder the blame.

“Xythum I- none of this is your fault,” Tzuyu begins, finding it odd that she’s comforting a most likely centuries old powerful being, but doing so nonetheless. “Granted, I still am a bit confused as to what it is that Jinyoung wants with you, but I know that the fault is not yours. The fault falls to the man who killed my parents, who is trying to kill the Guardians, my _friends_ , for some pathetic power trip.”

“ _I did not explain.. my apologies.._ ” Xythum bows their head slightly regretfully before continuing. “ _Should an imugi capture a true dragon.. they could absorb the power of the true dragon.. and become a dragon themselves. Therefore-_ “

“If Jinyoung manages to get his hands on you, the world will fall to his feet,” Tzuyu finishes in a whisper, terrified of what could possibly happen should the man that claimed to be her father obtain that power, and Xythum nods solemnly. “Jinyoung created Criyhr Wood and the monsters within it, did he not?”

“ _He did_ ,” Xythum confirms. “ _Imugis contain small amounts of magic.. compared to true dragons.. but their power.. is not to be underestimated. He obtains the power.. of shadow and darkness.. and can create horrible creatures from.. the hearts of the dead.._ ”

“Do you mean to tell me that he has used the hearts of those he has killed to create those.. those _beasts?_ ” Tzuyu asks, completely baffled, and her heart clenches when Xythum nods solemnly once again. Her thoughts turn to her parents, the people that loved her that she was never able to meet, and wonders how long it took before Jinyoung decided to turn them into savage creatures. Tears prickle her eyes, but she shakes her head to keep her emotions at bay, and Xythum speaks again.

“ _Jinyoung was not.. inherently evil. Greed and power.. can corrupt anyone.. should they let it.. like my brother who had injured me,_ ” they explain softly, and Tzuyu wipes at the moisture still in her eyes as she nods in understanding.

“So Xejyl Forest, the Guardians, everything that I’ve learned about this place.. is because you’re trying to protect yourself from the man who called himself my father,” Tzuyu asks for confirmation, a confirmation that Xythum gives with a small nod. Tzuyu nods slowly in understanding, before abruptly standing onto her feet. “Then we have to hurry, Xythum. Jinyoung knows that I know. Knows that I know about Criyhr, about Xejyl, about the Guardians. When I had been coming here before I believe he was tracking me, trying to use me to find this place, to find you.”

“ _I had suspected as much_ ,” the dragon sighs regrettably, “ _and I had warned Jihyo.. when she had come to me about you.. but you were perceived as no threat. Jihyo had believed that one day.. you would be standing in front of me.. as you are right now._ ”

“Jihyo has always been the smartest one, hasn’t she?” Tzuyu chuckles slightly, earning a low rumble of laughter from the dragon as well. Tzuyu feels her heart sink when she remembers the look in the king’s eyes as she flew away on Momo’s wings, and stopped her laughter once more. “I overheard Jinyoung speaking to someone about how Xejyl would fall tomorrow. I-I stole Momo’s wings from his study, he saw me fly off with them, he _knows_ I’m here to warn you-“

“ _Breathe.. dear child.._ ” Xythum hums calmly, lowering their head so that they are face to face with Tzuyu. “ _The Guardians have been ready for this.. since they allowed me to bless them with abilities. They will be.. ready._ ”

“Of course they will,” Tzuyu nods, taking a deep breath to calm herself down before looking Xythum in their pale yellow eyes. “Of course they will be ready, because I will be beside them. I will join them as a Guardian myself.”

“ _As is my obligation.. I must ask.. if you are sure.._ ” Xythum stares into her eyes with so much intensity that Tzuyu believes they could hypnotize her if she stared into their eyes long enough. “ _This power.. cannot be given back.. and as a princess.. powers such as these.. could frighten your subjects._ ”

“As I said to Chaeyoung not too long ago, I cannot have a kingdom to rule if Jinyoung manages to reach you,” Tzuyu says with such conviction she almost doesn’t believe it’s her own voice. Xythum’s lips curl, as though they were smiling down at her with an odd sense of pride, before nodding their head slowly. They rise once again onto their legs, head rising with their long neck and standing at their full height in a way that makes Tzuyu feel absolutely inferior to the creature before her.

“ _Very well then. I bestow upon you.. the blessing of the Guardians._ ”

Tzuyu watches as a sort of ethereal light crawls up the inside of Xythum’s throat; a profound gold color with different shades of purples and greens crawling within it. Their pale yellow eyes harden into an sharp yellow, like the flame of a candle, and their head rears back as the light reaches their mouth. With a sharp inhale, they release a strong breath aimed directly at Tzuyu, and for the briefest of moments she flinches.

Instead of being harmed, she is bathed in light and warmth, and can feel how it is affecting her body. It’s almost as though she can feel her strength grow, her eyesight sharpen, her body becoming more than it had always been. Becoming better. A sharp pain in her hands causes her to gasps loudly, looking down at the backs of her hands to see runes burning themselves into her skin. The moments pass as she watches them in awe; an ‘H’ with a slanted horizontal line between the two vertical lines coming into view on either hand.

The light recedes and the fountain of heavenly light is no more, Xythum remaining on their feet proudly as they stare down at her. Tzuyu can feel the power bestowed upon her thrumming in her veins, as though excited to be let free and put to good use, but Xythum begins speaking before she can give her new abilities a trial run.

“ _You must be.._ extremely _cautious, dear princes_ ,” Xythum explains, the expelling of power draining them slightly causing their speech to slow just a bit more than it had been before. “ _Your powers.. match those of Jinyoung’s._ ”

Tzuyu’s body stiffens at their words, a heavy understanding crawling through her chest. She looks up at them with wide, fearful eyes, but they merely shake their head. “ _As I had said before.. greed and power corrupted him.. not the power he holds. But be weary.. the mark of Hagalaz pertains as much to the shadow around you.. as it does the shadows within yourself._ ”

“What does it mean?” Tzuyu asks them, holding back the power in her veins to be sure of herself, before letting herself anywhere near her friends. “Hagalaz?”

“ _Catastrophe, the destructive elements of nature, both physical shadow and shadow of the mind_ ,” Xythum rattles off calmly, yet their words still make Tzuyu nervous of what she has obtained.

“Why would you give me such dangerous powers?” Tzuyu asks in a whisper, staring down at her now shaking hands.

“ _Because you are_ worthy _of them.. I have given the Guardians.. that which they fear.. to take that fear.. and turn it into something they can utilize efficiently_ ,” Xythum explains with a hum. “ _Jihyo could not protect her shield sisters.. Sana had broken someone she loves.. Chaeyoung had been branded by fire.._ ”

“You’ve given them what they had feared so that they learn to fear nothing,” Tzuyu whispers in realization, eyes wide due to how impressed she is with Xythum’s logic. The dragon nods, an odd curl of their lips resembling a smile aimed down at the princess.

“ _Now, present yourself.._ Guardian Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu allows the power thrumming under her skin to come forth, the runes on the back of her hands glowing a deep shade of blue that she can see clouding the peripherals of her vision. Suddenly, her hands fill with an inky black smoke, swirling around her wildly, before everything around her is shrouded in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for quality content of me screaming


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A final stand for that which is right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA GIRL IS DONE WITH FINALS I CAN FINALLY WRITE AGAIN HALLELUJAH
> 
> This is the longest chapter of the story thus far, so buckle up because it's a wild ride

Tzuyu is pleasantly surprised to see Chaeyoung still waiting for her outside of the Ihwaz Tree as she emerges from the thick bark once again. Chaeyoung lets out a heavy sigh of relief when her eyes catch the princess’s, swiftly approaching her as she wraps her arms around Tzuyu in a tight hug.

“Thank the gods,” Chaeyoung mutters against her chest. Tzuyu holds her closely, taking long, deep breaths to ground herself. She still is unused to the power coursing through her veins, how it constantly threatens to burst forth from her skin, and the feeling of Chaeyoung in her arms helps to negate that.

“How long will it take until I can get used to.. _this_ ,” Tzuyu mutters as she gestures to the backs of her palms, the runes freshly burned into her skin. Chaeyoung takes her left hand into her own and inspects the rune, looking as though she is making sure that the wounds are properly healing, before stepping back with Tzuyu’s hand still in her own.

“It will take some time,” Chaeyoung admits honestly, and Tzuyu has always appreciated her ability to continuously be upfront when the princess asks a question. “But honestly? We could use your raw untapped power right now. We’re gonna need it.”

“Good to know the chaotic powers I hold will be useful,” Tzuyu mutters worriedly, and Chaeyoung must be able to sense it as she squeezes their hands just a bit tighter.

“What is it that you fear?” Chaeyoung asks, and it must be the way she phrases it because Tzuyu knows exactly what it is that she is asking of her. Letting their hands go, she allows a small amount of that power under her skin to come forth, the edges of her vision filled with dark blue once more as she allows her hands to fill with dark shadows. She watches Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, whether it be in awe or fear Tzuyu is unsure, and she quickly reels her abilities back underneath the surface, the color fading from her eyes.

“That is..” Chaeyoung trails off, eyes still trained on Tzuyu’s now empty hands. Tzuyu takes her silence as a negative reaction, and begins listing off all of the ill words she can think of.

“Terrifying, terrible, monstrous-“

“Fucking _awesome_ ,” Chaeyoung manages to breathe out, a smiling breaking out on her face as she looks up at Tzuyu. “Don’t you get what this means?” The look on Tzuyu’s face must be enough to indicate just how confused she is, so Chaeyoung continues eagerly. “You have the same powers as Jinyoung! Anything he throws at you, you can just redirect it! It’s like-“

“-Fighting fire with fire,” Tzuyu whispers in realization, her expression matching the excited one on Chaeyoung’s face almost instantly. “I can stop him from gaining the upper hand!”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, a large boom can be heard from the west end of Xejyl. At the same moment the boom reaches them, the Ihwaz Tree seems to groan loudly, almost as though it is in pain. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen in fear, turning from looking at the Ihwaz Tree to Tzuyu. “We’re out of time. He’s here.”

Another boom, another groan. “We have to go, come on!”

The two break out into a run, and Tzuyu is amazed to feel just how fast she can run, how her muscles power through every step she takes, how the trees fly past her at speeds she could never imagine. Despite the severity of the situation, she laughs wildly, and she can see Chaeyoung in her peripherals flashing a bright smile at her before pushing ahead, towards the courtyard.

They arrive just as the others do, words and pieces of leather armor being thrown to one another. Momo is worriedly turning her bō staff in hand, her body still glowing slightly as her kimono tied tightly around her waist. Sana’s hand clutches the hilt of her katana tightly, her grip shifting every so often from nerves. Jihyo draws her weapon, a large sword made of a pale blue metal that Tzuyu has never seen before. The way Mina eyes it worries her, making the connection quickly that Jihyo’s sword and werewolves must not mix very well.

Jeongyeon is twisting her daggers in hand nervously, Mina stood beside her in merely a cloth, ready to shift into the beast at a moment’s notice. Nayeon’s eyes are already glowing dimly, her fingertips releasing a cold fog into the air around them. Dahyun is stood near the middle, her bow clutched in one hand and-

“My bow,” Tzuyu breathes out, and Dahyun smirks at her as she throws the weapon into the air, the princess catching it with ease. She’s confused when Dahyun does not give her a quiver, but the girl merely shakes her head as she approaches the taller girl.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Dahyun smirks playfully, her eyes shimmering their white gold color as she pulls back the string of her bow. From her hand, water quickly appears to form an arrow, solidifying as she fires it and it strikes clean through one of the training dummies. “Use your powers as an extension of yourself, and you’ll never need to worry about arrows,” she says confidently, as Chaeyoung slips a leather chest plate on her and throws a quiver of arrows around her shoulder.

“Just in case,” Chaeyoung smiles, her own body covered in armor as well, and Tzuyu returns the smile thankfully as her hand finds Chaeyoung’s. The two of them turn to Jihyo, who’s stood in the middle of their half circle, her eyes trailing over all of them before she opens her mouth to speak.

“This is what we’ve been preparing for since the moment we became Guardians,” Jihyo speaks confidently, adding in a much quieter tone, “Well, save for Tzuyu of course.” The other Guardians laugh lightheartedly, Tzuyu joining them, before Jihyo continues. “We _cannot_ let them get their hands on Xythum or the world will fall, and all we’ve fought for will be for nothing.”

“We stand together,” Jeongyeon says with a confident nod, the others echoing her words around her with that same confidence she had exuded. Tzuyu lets her eyes trail to the girls around her, and lets her heart swell with how much they love one another, how they would die for one another if it came down to it. Jihyo’s eyes train on Tzuyu, and the princess gives her her full attention.

“You know whom we fight against, right?” Jihyo asks Tzuyu in a soft voice, and the princess finds it amazing that even in times of crisis, Jihyo still manages to care about all of those around her. She nods, her confidence not wavering in the slightest, and Jihyo grins as she returns the nod. The sound of multiples of approaching footsteps nears from the west, and Jihyo turns, throwing a metal helmet over her head. “Then let us be done with him.”

The ground beneath their feet begins to shake as the mass of enemies approach, and Tzuyu watches with wide eyes as a large cloud of shadow billows through the trees, threatening to overtake them should it get to close. Without second thought, she throws her bow over her shoulder, running forward despite the words of protest from all of the Guardians but Chaeyoung. 

She reaches the front of the group, the edges of her vision filling with deep blue as she places her hands in front of her chest. Right as the shadowed cloud reaches them, she thrusts her hands out, the shadow being diverted around them rather than through them. She can hear the Guardians behind her gasp in awe, and she clenches her fists tightly, dissipating the shadow into nothing.

As the shadow fades, the early morning light reveals Jinyoung on the hill across the clearing, surrounded by monsters and men made of shadow. He stares at Tzuyu with a displeased look on his face, and Tzuyu knows just by that look that she has worried him. Unknowingly, a smirk makes its way onto her face, and she stands straight as she’s flanked by Guardians on either side of her.

“Surrender now and your deaths will be painless,” Jinyoung calls out across the clearing, over the sound of snarling monsters and animalistic growls from the men made of shadow. Dahyun and Chaeyoung both scoff on either side of Tzuyu, and the princess has to stifle a laugh.

“Like we haven’t heard that before!” Chaeyoung fires back. She pauses once the words leave her lips, her head turning ever so slightly towards Dahyun on Tzuyu’s other side as she mutters, “Wait, have we heard that before?” Dahyun shrugs, a confused expression painted on her face before she turns back towards Jinyoung, shouting, “If you want what you seek, you have to go through us!”

As the words leave her mouth, the Guardians flanking Tzuyu’s either side ready their weapons, their irises glowing their specific colors. Mina shouts in pain as she shifts, that shout of pain turning into a growl of anger as the sheet around her body is torn to shreds. Sana follows suit, her canines growing longer as her nails turn into sharp claws, and Jeongyeon brings forth the vampire as well.

“As you wish,” Jinyoung speaks, and with a wave of his golden sword, a swarm of monsters runs towards them. Chaeyoung mutters something under her breath about rank ones, and Dahyun chuckles on Tzuyu’s other side at the words. Somewhere down the line, Tzuyu can vaguely hear Jeongyeon say over the sound of approaching monsters, “Stay safe, kick ass.”

Tzuyu pulls her bow from her shoulders, notching an arrow and aiming it towards the monster similar to the one that had almost killed her a month ago. A bulzog, Mina had called it. With a soft exhale, her arrow flies through the arrow, landing directly in it’s eye as it shouts in pain, rolling down the hill and tripping the monsters behind it as it falls to its death.

“Hell yeah!” Chaeyoung shouts, and just like that, all hell breaks loose.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung make an automatic team, the shorter girl throwing the muted blonde into the air, Dahyun using the extra leverage to nail three monsters with arrows from above. Most of the monsters are easy takedowns; tall, bulky ones like the first monster Tzuyu had ever encountered and small scrawny ones, like little demons that Mina is taking a liking to kicking across the field. Jinyoung sends wave after wave of weaker monsters at them, and even Tzuyu knows it’s just a ploy to tire them out.

She knows that the monsters are made of sick and twisted magic used by Jinyoung and the hearts of the dead, but she wonders if her new abilities can turn the tides. Her body thrums with power as she shouts at Chaeyoung to grab hold of the bulzog in her hands, the shorter girl doing so with every ounce of strength she has. Tzuyu places her hands onto the bulzog’s head, holding it in place so that it doesn’t try to bite her hand off, and allows her shadows to sink into its mind.

It takes a few moments for it to stop struggling, but the bulzog stands at attention once Tzuyu lets it go. Chaeyoung lets out a breathless laugh, obviously impressed by what she had just witnessed, as the bulzog stares at Tzuyu for a command. Wordlessly, the princess stares into its now dark blue eyes and points at the three imps attacking Jeongyeon, muttering, “Kill.”

It moves immediately, launching itself at the monsters attacking Jeongyeon. The blonde haired vampire jumps back in surprise, watching the Bulzog rip the imps apart, and turns her head towards Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, immediately pointing at Tzuyu who smiles excitedly at the power she holds.

The thought causes her to stop, reminding herself that the power in her veins is a gift, not something she should crave, before launching herself back into the fight.

Nayeon and Jihyo work as a powerful duo, Jihyo guarding Nayeon’s back while Nayeon destroys anything that comes near her. Dahyun has perched herself atop Jihyo’s home, nailing arrow after arrow into any monster that gets too close to any of the Guardian’s backs. “This is _so_ much more fun than target practice,” she laughs maniacally, nailing another arrow into one of the ogre-ish monster’s eyes. Sana and Momo refuse to leave each other’s sides either, working almost as though they are one person to tear through any monster that dare come towards them.

It takes little time for them to cut through the first minion wave, and Jinyoung watches with a scowl on their face as he notices that they have barely broken a sweat. The bulzog Tzuyu had turned stands by her feet, growling towards Jinyoung as poisonous saliva drips from its mouth. With a noncommittal wave of his hand, the next wave, the men made of shadow, barrel down towards them.

“Is he kidding? He’s kidding, right?” Dahyun asks, suddenly next to Tzuyu, and the princess laughs because she had been thinking the exact same thing. Lifting her hands, she focuses all of her power on every single shadowed man running towards them, and with a clench of her fists they all dissipate, shouts and growls of pain leaving their soulless bodies as they fade to dust.

“Someone tell me why we didn’t let her join earlier?” Sana laughs excitedly, and Momo is quick to chime in, “Because our little baby Chaeng was too worried about her-“

“Can y’all not act like children for five seconds?” Chaeyoung cuts them off abruptly, and the way that Momo and Sana stick their tongues out at her for interrupting them gives the shorter girl her answer, Tzuyu laughing loudly at the sight.

“Guys,” Jihyo calls out softly, and the Guardians swiftly turn their heads towards Jinyoung. Tzuyu is confused as to why the mood around them seems to turn cold as ice, but she cannot possibly blame them when she sees how Jinyoung is flanked by four giant serpent hybrids. Looking to the other Guardians, and how their eyes seem to turn unconsciously to Nayeon, she has a feeling that the reason of their worry is due to the Guardian with eyes as blue as ice.

“Momo,” Nayeon says quietly, sternly, as the serpents start to move down the hill towards them. “Momo, I need you to make it rain.”

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Momo smirks, spinning her bō staff in a methodical pattern as the clouds above them begin to darken. Tzuyu lets out an impressed laugh as the sky open above them, rain pouring down on both the Guardians and the enemy. Nayeon seems to grow angrier by the second the longer she stares at the serpents, and once they start approaching, her hands fly into the air.

The rain above her starts to gather and freeze into large, sharp shards of ice, aimed directly towards where the serpents are approaching from. Shard after shard is created, and once the serpents are close enough, she screams loud and long, launching the shards of ice towards the serpents. The desired effect is reached, as the shard launch themselves deep into the bodies of the serpents in multiple different spots. Tzuyu flinches in pain as she watches one of the shards go straight through a serpents head, tearing it clear off.

The serpents fall to the ground, absolutely decimated, and Chaeyoung’s first words are, “So Nayeon can throw _hundreds_ of shards of ice and not hurt _any_ of us, but if you trust Dahyun to shoot _one_ arrow she’ll slice you in the neck.”

“It was one time!” The muted blonde groans. Suddenly, another large wave of smaller monsters is sent towards them, but Tzuyu notices that Jinyoung is nowhere to be seen.

“He’s going for Xythum!” Tzuyu shouts, running towards the Ihwaz Tree without letting any of the other Guardians catch onto her words. This fight is between her and the man who killed her parents, the man who has lied to her her whole life. She wants to watch the light fade from his eyes when he dies, it doesn’t matter how as long as the day ends with him dead.

The sun is peeking over the horizon, light pouring between the leaves as she runs, pushing her body to limits she didn’t know she could reach as she tries to catch up to Jinyoung. It doesn’t take long until she can see him, rushing towards the east where the Ihwaz Tree resides, and she runs just a bit faster as she shouts, “Jinyoung!”

Before he can react, she uses her abilities to pull at the shadows of the trees around him, tripping him until he falls flat on his face. Jinyoung is quick, however, throwing shadow after shadow at her. It becomes a game of wit and of dexterity, seeing who can outsmart the other while dodging flying attacks, the two surrounded in an almost complete darkness that only they can see through.

“Why did you do it?!” Tzuyu shouts through the shadow as she dodges another close attack. “Why did you kill my parents and let me live?!”

“Your parents were weak and foolish!” Jinyoung shouts somewhere within the shadows surrounding them. “They knew of the power that resided in the forests outside of their kingdom and merely let it be! They could have been gods had they gone after that power!”

“So that’s what you are? A _god?!_ ” Tzuyu throws a powerful blast at the king, managing to nab him in the leg. She leaps out of the way of an oncoming attack, pressing her back to a nearby tree trunk. “You still have yet to answer my question!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jinyoung shouts, his voice moving through the shadows. Tzuyu can tell he’s moving closer, but she allows him to, lets him take the bait. “I take the hearts of my enemies and make them powerful monsters of darkness! I built this trust with you, led you to believe that I had cared so that the day I gained this unlimited power and saw the betrayal in your eyes, I could rip your heart out and create the strongest monster I’ve ever made, all because you _trusted_ me!”

At his final words, Jinyoung jumps out from behind the tree Tzuyu is hidden by, but the princess is ready for the attack. He lifts his fist to launch at her, but she ducks quickly, slamming her foot as hard as she can into his leg and resisting the urge to gag when she hears his bone snap. He cries out in pain and she quickly binds him in shadow, lifting him into the air in front of her.

“Do it! Kill me, you weak and foolish girl! Kill the man that raised you!” Jinyoung shouts, a maniacal look shining in his eyes. Tzuyu clenches her fists, watching the shadows twist and tighten around his neck, but a part of her stops her from killing him. The rush in her veins worries her, and she knows that killing him will only spur the greedy desire for power within her.

The moment she hesitates he breaks from her grip, entrapping her in shadows and letting them wrap around her throat. His amused laughter fills the forest, growing louder as he shouts, “You’re too afraid to let yourself feel the power that you hold? Pathetic! That fear is the reason that I will win on this day, because you cannot kill me!”

A flash in her peripherals catches Tzuyu’s attention, and despite herself she lets out a breathy chuckle. She can feel the edges of her vision fading, her lungs screaming for air, but she takes her last breath to look down at the man who killed her parents and say, “Maybe I can’t kill you-“

A blast of lightning blows through Jinyoung’s chest, the edges of the wound singed as his eyes widen in shock. Abruptly, Tzuyu falls to the ground gasping for breath, the shadows around them fading as Jinyoung stares down at the hole in his chest. His body shakes as he turns, and Tzuyu smirks as she sees Momo standing there, a fire the princess has never before seen in her eyes as her bō staff is pointed directly towards Jinyoung.

“-But _she_ would _love_ to.”

Jinyoung falls to his knees, clutching at the hole in his chest desperately before his body falls completely to the forest floor. Tzuyu watches as shadows pour out from his eyes and his mouth, until his last breath leaves his body and he stills, gone from this world.

Tzuyu lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, stepping over Jinyoung’s dead body towards Momo and wrapping her arms around the Tennin’s neck. Momo reciprocates to the embrace in full, holding Tzuyu around the waist tightly as the princess mutters into her ear, “Thank you.”

“Chaeyoung-ah told me to follow you, so thank her,” Momo chuckles against Tzuyu’s neck, stepping back and chuckling as she looks over Tzuyu’s shoulder, “which, speak of the little devil-“

“Tzuyu-ah!”

Momo chuckles as she gestures for Tzuyu to turn around, the princess bowing slightly despite herself in thanks to the Japanese girl as she turns, just in time to catch a flurry of hair and a small body as Chaeyoung wraps her arms around her waist, holding as tightly as she can against her body. Tzuyu chuckles lightly as she wraps her arms around Chaeyoung as well, Momo rolling her eyes affectionately at the pair before disappearing in a flash of light.

“You ran off and I was so worried,” Chaeyoung breathes out against Tzuyu’s chest, the younger girl carding her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair softly to calm her nerves. She’s about to start whispering reassurances when the shorter girl pulls back slightly from their embrace, only to lean forward and capture Tzuyu’s lips in a soft kiss filled with strong meaning. Filled with ‘thank gods you’re alive’s and ‘never leave me again’s, and Tzuyu can’t help but kiss back in earnest.

Their moment is short lived, as Momo appears once more in a flash of light, her eyes frantically moving between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung before settling on the shorter girl. Chaeyoung must sense something in her eyes that Tzuyu doesn’t because she lets go of Tzuyu to turn towards Momo in full.

“Come quick,” Momo mutters quickly, her voice sending a sense of dread up Tzuyu’s spine, and her next words solidify every fear she had had about this encounter with Jinyoung and his monsters.

“It’s Dahyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to yell at me lmao


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The aftermath and the calm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu

Tzuyu watches the words impact the shortest Guardian, watches how her mind and body struggle to register and react to the words simultaneously, before her feet are carrying her as fast as they can towards the clearing. Tzuyu manages brief eye contact with Momo before they’re following as fast as possible, Momo disappearing in a flash of light the moment they begin running.

Tzuyu ignores the way her body protests in agony, the fight with Jinyoung and nearly losing her life from the asphyxiation draining every ounce of energy in her body, but she pushes it down. Despite the blinks of black in her vision she presses on, concerned only for Dahyun and Chaeyoung. The clearing is merely minutes away with her newfound speed, but the impending worry makes the run feel like hours.

She reaches the clearing, immediately coming into contact with Jihyo and Jeongyeon who look about as shaken as the princess feels. Their eyes lift at the sound of Tzuyu’s approach, and Jeongyeon has to physically hold Tzuyu on her feet until her body retains the oxygen it needs to continue.

“Jinyoung’s body.. in the forest.. towards the east..” Tzuyu manages out between gasps for breath, Jihyo nodding tersely as she runs off in the direction that the princess had came from. Jeongyeon holds her tightly, making sure that she is completely safe as Tzuyu manages out, “What-“

“Mina,” Jeongyeon mutters out, cutting her off due to her knowing what it is that Tzuyu would want to be asking and so that she can save her breath. “A woman appeared from nowhere; a jagged, silver dagger clasped so tightly in her hand that none of us would have been able to remove it if we had noticed her.”

Jeongyeon takes a shuddered breath as she continues, and Tzuyu watches the tears well in her eyes. “She had been so close, and Mina had been preoccupied with some remaining bulzogs, that she didn’t notice.. none of us noticed..”

“Is she..?” Tzuyu trails off, not even being able to think of the possibility or consequences of the loss of a friend.

“No.. No thankfully, she’s safe,” Jeongyeon breathes out, and Tzuyu wants to smile, wants to say that she’s so thankful that Mina is okay, but Jeongyeon continues, “but at a terrible cost.”

The look on Tzuyu’s face must prompt her to continue, her grip on Tzuyu tightening despite the taller girl being well enough to stand on her own. Tzuyu allows her to hold her, most likely needing some sort of anchor in this moment of despair. “Dahyun saw her at the very last moment, and threw herself between the knife and Mina. Her scream of pain caught our attention, and the rage in Jihyo’s eyes was enough for me to know that we needed to stand back. The woman was torn to shreds.”

“Who was she?” Tzuyu asks, curious as to why a random woman would be in Xejyl trying to kill Mina specifically, if the silver dagger was anything to go by.

“A werewolf hunter, and consequently, your maid,” Jeongyeon chuckles humorlessly.

“Why on earth would my maid be-“ Tzuyu stops herself, thinking back to before she had ran back to Xejyl, the conversation she had heard in her father’s study. It makes sense now, that her maid was the one in the study with him, that she was the one reporting to him. No one would suspect her, no one would pay her any mind, and that’s _exactly_ why she must have became her maid.

“She joined Jinyoung’s ranks to finish her father’s quest of wiping out the Myoui pack,” Jeongyeon informs her, lips trembling as she continues. “Mina is the last of the Myoui’s. Once she’s gone-“

“Jeongyeonnie,” Tzuyu cuts her off, staring her straight in the eyes as she presses on. “I am so incredibly sorry for the pain that Mina unnie has been through and I am terrified at the thought of losing her as much as you are, but Mina is _safe_. She is safe, she is here and she is _okay_. You mustn’t worry about the past when the present is in motion.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Jeongyeon’s features harden as she nods, gesturing towards the cabin near the end of the line. “Sana took Dahyun-ah to her home. Go to them while I help clean up this mess.”

The princess nods tersely, headed towards the small home-

“Tzuyu-ah.”

She turns, making profound eye contact with Jeongyeon as she says, “Take care of Chaeyoung. Dahyun is the family she never had, and she will do anything to save her.” Tzuyu nods in thanks, thinking back on how Chaeyoung’s family was barely a family at all to her, so the words Jeongyeon says make complete sense to her in that moment.

“Chaeyoung is a beautiful name,” Tzuyu comments, knowing the truth of the past. Jeongyeon smiles, a mixture of pride and sadness, as her eyes fall to the ground.

“It was to be my sister’s, had my clan survived the hunters,” Jeongyeon confesses, and Tzuyu’s heart nearly breaks if not for her next words. “It was fitting for our little Guardian to become my little sister instead.”

Tzuyu smiles appreciatively as she nods, turning once again to head towards the small house near the end of the line. As she enters the home, her eyes widen in shock as she sees Dahyun, face as white as snow and her hands grasping desperately at her bloodied side. Her eyes trail to Sana, who’s looking desperately at Chaeyoung, and the princess’s chest spikes in fear and worry when she sees how hard set Chaeyoung’s face is.

The feeling only grows when she sees her eyes glowing, the fire in one hand nearly blue as it heats her dagger held by the other.

“Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu asks cautiously, the only indication that the shorter girl had heard her being the slight raise of her eyebrow. Sana, instead, offers insight to the scene before Tzuyu with worried eyes.

“I can’t properly heal her with this much blood pouring out of her,” Sana explains, an edge of anxiety in her tone. “It takes time to heal wounds this large, time Dahyun doesn’t have if we cannot stop the bleeding.”

“And how does that correlate with the white hot blade in Chaeyoung’s hand?” Tzuyu asks a bit more pressingly.

“The wound needs to be cauterized,” Chaeyoung says flatly, the flames finally stopping their endless stream on the blade in her hand, leaving it with an orange glow as she brings it closer to Dahyun’s wound. “Burn the skin to seal the wound. Sana will be able to remove any trace of its existence.” 

“Am I going to die?” Dahyun croaks out while Chaeyoung continues her efforts. Sana continuously promises her that she won’t let that happen and neither will any of the other Guardians, but Dahyun seems to be somewhere else entirely as she mutters, “If I die, at least I’ll get to see my family again.”

“ _I’m_ your family, you asshole,” Chaeyoung mutters, thought Tzuyu can see the tears built up in her eyes. The shorter girl’s hand clasps tightly onto Dahyun’s own, the girl on the bed meeting her eyes and nodding once.

Tzuyu winces at the sight and sound of Chaeyoung’s hot blade pressing into Dahyun’s skin, along with the sickeningly loud scream that rips through the older girl’s chest and out of her mouth. The sobs that follow are just as awful, her pleas for Chaeyoung to stop ringing through Tzuyu’s ears as the shortest Guardian mutters, “Almost done I promise, I’m so fucking sorry I promise we’re almost done.”

The moment Chaeyoung pulls away the blade Sana’s eyes are lit up a bright purple, her hands hovering over the wound to begin the healing process. Dahyun is nearly passed out at this point, just barely clutching to Chaeyoung’s hand as she smiles ever so slightly in thanks despite the pain.

“I’m tired of saving your ass,” Chaeyoung grumbles, but anyone could see through her words. Could see through the faux irritation and find nothing but sheer relief in her words. Dahyun chuckles tiredly, nodding as she squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand once before letting go, and the shorter girl turns abruptly and walks out of the home.

“Go to her,” Dahyun whispers to Tzuyu, the princess nodding as she runs out to follow Chaeyoung. The other girl had made her way by the pond, standing motionless at the edge of the water as she watches the waves ripple from the force of the waterfall. Tzuyu makes her way beside her wordlessly, sliding her hand loosely into Chaeyoung’s own.

“Dahyun’s family was murdered,” Chaeyoung says, going straight to the point knowing that Tzuyu would ask her for clarification on the words Dahyun had spoken before Chaeyoung forcibly closed her wounds. “She and her parents had an argument about her future in their clan as nothing more than the wife to another. She had refused, naturally due to her stubborn nature, and fled her clan. She returned no more than a few days later, only to find that every single member of her clan had been slaughtered by orcs from the mountains.”

“Oh gods,” Tzuyu breathes out, her heart aching for the older girl. “Why on earth would orcs kill her clan?”

“Orcs and elves don’t get along much at all,” Chaeyoung explains bluntly, and Tzuyu’s mouth opens in an ‘o’ in realization. Dahyun’s fair skin, upturned ears, and knack for archery makes much more sense to the princess now that she realizes just what Dahyun is. She’s a little disappointed in herself for not realizing it sooner. With a squeeze to Chaeyoung’s hand, she urges the shorter Guardian to continue.

“A rogue orc had found her, kidnapped her and tortured her for nearly a year. He had sent word to the orc king about her survival, and was hoping to be restored within the clan if he had presented the last white elf to the orc king himself,” Chaeyoung’s voice goes soft, and Tzuyu can feel her hand shaking within her own. “He.. he would press her down beneath the surface of the water, would hold her there until she could barely breathe, then resurface her for a few moments only to do it again.”

Tzuyu understands now, why Dahyun’s rune is Laguz. She assumes that anyone would be terrified of water after an horrible incident such as that. “It took her a year to escape, her first kill being that rogue orc,” Chaeyoung’s voice grows a bit stronger at this. “She wandered alone for fourteen years, learning the land and surviving as best as she could, until one day she found me.” 

Chaeyoung’s voice starts to waver slightly as she recounts the story of their friendship, and Tzuyu clasps her hand just a bit tighter. “I was pressed up against the base of a tree, squirming helplessly due to the pain of my burn and its growing infection. The adrenaline had worn off and I was near sobbing, and then suddenly she was there. I almost kicked her in the face for getting too close to me, considering my lack of trust for people thanks to my parents.”

Tzuyu chuckles at the mere thought of Chaeyoung, young and hurt, trying to fight Dahyun solely for approaching her, and waits as the shorter girl continues. “She said nothing to me, ran around collecting specific herbs and water before properly caring for my wounds. Ever since that day, her and I have stood by each other’s side as friends and as family.” Chaeyoung takes a shaky breath, eyes closing for a brief moment as she whispers, “I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to her.”

“But she will be okay, all thanks to you and to Sana,” Tzuyu squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand comfortingly, prompting the shorter girl to look up at her. “She will live to see many more days, and you can punch her for being a fool once she’s fully healed.”

“You’re absolutely right I can,” Chaeyoung smirks, finally relaxing despite Dahyun’s current state, and Tzuyu cannot help but match the smile on the shorter girl’s lips. “Thank you, Tzuyu-ah. I appreciate you so much more than you realize.”

“Of course, Chaeyoung-ah,” the princess smiles, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead. The two share a brief moment of silence together, merely just basking in one another’s presence because they’re both safe and happy and _alive_ , when Jihyo appears from the forest with Nayeon by her side.

“Tzuyu-ah,” she calls out gently, not wanting to scare the two girls out of their moment. Tzuyu’s eyes break contact with Chaeyoung’s own, her head turning to behold her new leader, eyes attentive and patient on the older girl. Nayeon’s demeanor is a bit nervous, so Tzuyu can only pray that the worst is over.

“We have to take Jinyoung’s body,” Jihyo states softly, her hands clasped and resting in front of her. “We have to take his body to Xythum.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Darkness shall fade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're literally so close to the end holy shit I don't know how to function.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to cry with me

Tzuyu would equate her current predicament to the feeling of watching yourself from outside of your own body.

She feels less than sane as she and the Guardians walk through Xejyl towards where Jinyoung’s dead body is waiting. It’s as though she is walking through Criyhr; as though the shadows that cover the dark forest are now filling her ears, creating an unrelenting silence as she merely lets her feet fall one in front of the other. She can hear the others talking quietly amongst themselves, but it’s as though she’s surrounded by a thick curtain, everything muffled and useless to her.

The only thing keeping her grounded to the world and not slipping into the void of her own mind is Chaeyoung’s hand in her own.

Her thumb draws careless circles on the back of Tzuyu’s hand, giving her something to focus on other than what they are walking towards. Jihyo and Nayeon lead them, eyes glowing and powers at the ready should there be any remaining monsters roaming within the forest. Jeongyeon and Sana fall into step behind them, both with an arm around a recovering Dahyun.

Dahyun had refused to stay behind despite her healing body, and so Jeongyeon had offered to make sure no harm would come to her so that Chaeyoung could worry about the princess. Momo had run off after Mina instead of to Dahyun when they had first gotten to her, knowing the elf was in good hands and making sure that the youngest Japanese girl was okay.

The pair are currently on their way to Criyhr, seeing what became of the dark forest now that its master lies dead in the dirt. Dirt that Tzuyu is now standing in front of.

She had watched the man die, yet to see him lying there, completely lifeless now that the adrenaline and the rush of battle have receded, fills her with an overflowing sense of emotion. Not joy that he has met his end, nor sorrow that the man who had raised her and given her everything she had was laying at her feet, but pity.

Pity, that he pledged his life for a purpose that he fell just shy of succeeding. Pity, that his heart was filled with darkness and evil until the very end. Pity, that she feels no better nor worse that his life is gone.

That isn’t entirely true, for she knows she feels relieved. Relieved that she no longer has to look over her shoulder in her own home, or worry about the safety of her friends because of his vile monsters. They are all safe, and she feels no guilt in the slightest that their safety meant his end.

“Are you ready?” Chaeyoung asks beside her, eyes trained on Tzuyu’s side profile. The princess allows herself a final moment to stare at Jinyoung’s body, releasing all of the feelings and thoughts she has towards him in a long, shuddering breath, before nodding ever so slightly.

Jihyo wraps his body in a cloth, most likely a sheet from her own bed, and throws his lifeless body over her shoulder. It’s a bit sickening, to watch him fall limply no matter his position, but they press on towards the Ihwaz Tree. Just as its thick roots come into view, a flash of light reveals both Mina and Momo before them.

Tzuyu can’t hold back her laugh when Mina nearly hurls into the dirt.

“How on earth do you manage that every single day?” Mina asks between deep breaths, trying to regain her composure after being turned into a human bolt of lightning with Momo. The peach haired girl shrugs, a smug grin on her face as she rubs the younger Japanese girl’s back comfortingly while turning towards the other Guardians.

“Criyhr Wood is gone,” Momo states simply, the words putting a sense of shock and relief through each Guardian’s body simultaneously. Nayeon is the first to speak, stepping forward as she asks, “And the monsters?”

“Jinyoung had sent every one of them into Xejyl during the battle,” Mina replies, finally able to stand upright. “We checked the whole wood, and there was not a single trace of darkness within it. It merely is a part of the usual green forest, now.”

Tzuyu feels a part of her body sigh in relief at the news, thankful that the forest outside of her kingdom is no longer plagued by darkness and evil. The thought of her people’s safety makes her relieved.

She wonders if she would still even be considered their princess after all that has occurred, between her father’s betrayal and her new abilities.

“Tzuyu-ah?”

The princess’s head lifts abruptly, realizing that she had been caught in her own head for some time and that the nine of them are now stood at the base of the Ihwaz Tree. Jihyo’s eyes look to her worriedly, but she merely shakes her head.

“Just allowing my mind to wander, I apologize,” Tzuyu replies softly.

“You do not have to witness this if you think you cannot handle it,” Jihyo reassures her, a wave of nods from the other Guardians accompanying her words. “We completely understand if you wish to remain outside.”

“No, no I need to see this,” Tzuyu says firmly, squeezing Chaeyoung’s hand with her own for support. “I need to make sure he will never return to this world and hurt anyone else.”

Jihyo nods, a proud glint in her eyes at Tzuyu’s words, and presses her palm to the Ihwaz Tree. Nayeon joins beside her, then Mina and Momo. Jeongyeon and Sana help Dahyun to the bark of the tree, and Chaeyoung squeezes Tzuyu’s hand once before letting go, placing her hand onto the tree as well. Tzuyu takes a deep breath, stepping forward with the others and placing her hand on the thick bark. Wordlessly, they all call forth their powers, and a large opening in the tree emerges.

Xythum raises their head to attention as the nine girls walk into together, humming in realization when they see the wrapped body on Jihyo’s shoulder. The eldest Guardian approaches them, placing Jinyoung’s body at their feet, and Xythum lets loose a low rumble from deep within their chest.

“ _I had felt.. the shift in the wind.. but I was not sure,_ ” Xythum speaks, their voice resonating within Tzuyu’s head as it had before. “ _So.. it is finished then?_ ”

“Criyhr Wood is no more and most, if not all, monsters have been disposed of,” Mina answers them, Xythum’s head bobbing as they nod in acceptance.

“ _And what of.. Jinyoung?_ ”

“Tzuyu and I personally watched the life leave his eyes, an odd shadow leaking from his eyes in his last moments,” Momo steps forward. Her answer must raise questions in Xythum, their eyes trailing to Tzuyu.

“ _Were you the one.. to end his life?_ ” They ask, a hint of surprise in their tone. Tzuyu merely shakes her head, stepping forward towards the dragon.

“If I were to have ended his life, I fear what would have become of me,” Tzuyu admits sincerely. “I fear I would have become him, killing for vengeance and allowing my anger to cloud my mind. My hesitance nearly killed me, and had it not been for Momo, I would have been the one wrapped in this cloth.”

“ _You are wise.. dear princess_ ,” Xythum hums, taking Tzuyu aback. She thought that her fear was weakness, but the dragon says otherwise. “ _You allowed yourself to fear.. as I had hoped you would. Had you not been afraid.. I would have been concerned. Most Guardians.. are terrified.. on their first day._ ”

His comment causes a chorus of giggles from behind her, Tzuyu turning to see everyone pointing at a red faced Jeongyeon and Dahyun. The lighthearted teasing brings a small smile to Tzuyu’s lips, knowing that she’s not alone in her confusion over her powers.

“ _Mastery of your power.. comes with time.. you mustn’t worry about your inexperience,_ ” Xythum reassures her. “ _All have been in your place.. in a time long ago.. and you will soon.. be in theirs._ ”

“Xythum,” Jihyo steps forward. “What will become of Jinyoung?”

Xythum merely hums, leaning forward to nudge at the king’s dead body with a long claw. The cloth is removed, and Xythum seems relieved that Jinyoung’s body is still mostly intact.

“ _I must consume.. the heart of the imugi,_ ” Xythum answers simply, “ _to regain.. what was lost._ ”

Tzuyu seems to realize what they’re saying, as their eyes bore into her soul. Xythum is silently asking her for permission to consume Jinyoung, as he was once her father, and she feels oddly touched that they would consider her feelings when they’re so close to returning to their former glory.

“Let the world be rid of him,” Tzuyu merely says, and Xythum nods.

It is quite the experience, to watch a dragon eat a human (if you could call Jinyoung that). How their jaw snaps, the sound of bones cracking, before watching the body slither down his throat. Almost as soon as Jinyoung’s body reaches their stomach, an explosion of golds and greens and purples surround Xythum’s body, encompassing them in light as they rise to their feet. Tzuyu, as well as the rest of the Guardians, is forced to look away from the blinding light, and when the light fades her mouth opens in awe.

Xythum stands there, wings speak wide and their scales shimmering with gold, humming a long and contented sigh as their wings come to rest comfortably at their sides. They look down at the Guardians, lips curling in an odd smile, before bowing their head to them.

“ _Thank you, dear Guardians,_ ” Xythum speaks, voice much more profound now that they’re no long in pain. “ _You have spent your lives protecting me, when you merely had nothing left to live for. You sacrificed yourself time and time again to protect the world from falling into chaos, and nothing I can do will ever repay that debt. I will watch over you for the rest of all of our immortal days._ ”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Chaeyoung asks a bit abruptly, yet her voice is shaking with worry. “I thought once you were safe, that you would take our powers?”

“ _Do you_ wish _for me to take your powers?_ ” Xythum asks, their question follows by a chorus of ‘No!’s and ‘Shut up, Chaeng!’s. Xythum chuckles at their eagerness, “ _Good, because as I had told you, these powers cannot be given back. Use them wisely, for I will be watching over you and protecting you as best as I can from the heavens._ ”

“What will become of Xejyl?” Sana asks.

“ _As I leave, my powers protecting this area will fade, but the magic within the ground will remain. This tree will stand forever, a monument to your victory on this day and every day before this,_ ” Xythum hums. The Guardians all nod at their words, and Xythum takes a moment to bow their head to each of them personally.

“ _I look forward to seeing what will become of you._ ”

With their words, Xythum launches into the air, bursting through the gap in the Ihwaz Tree behind the girls and launching into the sky. The Guardians run out after them, watching them ascend to the heavens as a long growl leaves their mouth, reverberating through the air around them.

It’s quiet for a few moments, nothing but the sound of the distant waterfall and the fauna around them, and Tzuyu lets herself relax. Her friends are safe, her people are safe, and that’s all she could ask for.

“Well great,” Chaeyoung huffs, earning eight pairs of eyes on her. “Now we all have no purpose, _again._ ”

The words seem to hit all of the Guardians too deeply, their faces contorting into worry and helplessness. Tzuyu wishes that there was something she could do to give them hope, to give them purpose. A thought hits her, and she realizes that maybe, _just maybe_ , she can.

“That may not be true.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _New purpose and beginnings._

The trek back towards Tzuyu’s kingdom is quiet, filled with uneasiness and sorrow that surrounds most of the Guardians. They had taken a moment to grab what little belongings they had chosen to keep from within their homes, mainly weapons and small keepsakes, before beginning their walk west. Jeongyeon and Sana still kept close eyes on Dahyun as they walked, but the elf was feeling well enough to make the journey without support.

There is a distinct break in the trees where the wall around Xejyl Forest once stood, noticeable only by those who had known of its existence, as they cross into the non-magical forest. Birds and other animals flourish in the trees that had once made up Criyhr Wood, the lack of night-like darkness making the area easier to traverse through.

Tzuyu leads them up the creek, knowing her way to and from her kingdom by heart after all of the excursions she once made to Xejyl. A part of her is sad to leave the magical forest behind, how after such little time it became so important to her, but she knows that it was merely the people within it that had given her such good memories of the place.

One particular person, whose hand is clutched within her own, most of all.

As they near the kingdom, a sense of alarm and concern fills the princess’s body when she notices the clouds of smoke billowing from the castle. Removing her hand from Chaeyoung’s grasp, she begins to run towards her home, desperate to know what has happened overnight.

The guards posted at the southeastern gate jump in alarm when they see Tzuyu, drawing their weapons as they shout for her to halt.

“Halt- o-oh, dear princess!” The guard on her right stutters, the two guards dropping down to one knee to bow to her. “We had not heard from you since the attack, we feared the worst had come to you.”

“I assure you, it would take more than whatever has happened here to get rid of me,” Tzuyu smiles, asking them to rise. She can hear the steps of the Guardians approaching from behind her, so she turns to her kingdom’s guards and asks, “Tell me what has happened here.”

“King Jinyoung, your highness,” the guard to her left explains. “He was.. _possessed_ by some dark magic after a loud crash was heard in his study, attacked the castle before running through the kingdom and into the forest with your maid and an army made of shadows.”

“I see,” Tzuyu nods, gesturing to the Guardians now flanking her sides. “These are my companions, I will personally oversee them through the kingdom so that no harm will come to them nor anyone else. Please allow us to enter the kingdom.”

“Of course, your highness,” the guards both bow, signaling for the guards above the gate to raise the mechanisms and allow the princess and her party through. The large metal gate rises into the air, locking steadily into place before the Guardians enter the kingdom. 

Tzuyu’s first instinct is to greet her people as she walks towards the northern end of the kingdom. She spends a few moments speaking with the elderly, making sure that they have not been too startled by the events and that they’ve been cared for by the guards or the other citizens. They all answer her with kind smiles, happy to see that she is safe and returned, and she feels the pressure in her chest loosen when they let her know that they have been taken care of.

The tightness in her chest dissapates completely when she looks up to see the other Guardians doing the same.

Sana, Dahyun, and Nayeon are speaking to a few married couples, making sure that they are okay and asking if there is anything that they can do for them. Momo and Jeongyeon are helping an elderly man fix his merchant stand, picking up every ware and placing them delicately back into his home or his hands (the man calls Momo an angel, Tzuyu has to hold back her laughter). Jihyo and Mina are clearing any debris in the streets that may cause issues for traveling citizens.

Chaeyoung is crouched in front of a group of children, animatedly telling them wild stories of her adventures and their battle with Jinyoung. The awe on the children’s faces is enough to make Tzuyu smile, her eyes never leaving the side of Chaeyoung’s head.

“She is the one for you, is she not?” The elderly man that Tzuyu had been assisting asks her, a fond grin on his face as he looks up at the princess. 

Her eyes never leave Chaeyoung as she nods, muttering, “My world would be a cruel darkness without her.” She doesn’t realize how much she means the words until Chaeyoung turns to lock eyes with her, smiling widely and sending her a cute wave that has Tzuyu’s chest fluttering.

“She will make a fine ruler, as will you,” the elderly man chuckles, patting Tzuyu on the shoulder before walking off towards his family. Tzuyu feels her heart grow at his words, and begins to walk up the steps of the castle. A crowd of citizens follow her towards the castle, remaining at the foot of the steps as she reaches the top and turns to address them.

It’s a bit strange, to be standing in front of her burning home while addressing her people to tell them that all will be well once again, but she believes it is better that her castle be destroyed while giving a speech like this.

“Citizens of my kingdom,” she calls out, earning everyone’s attention including the Guardians’. “Park Jinyoung was not who he had made us believe he was. He was a murderer, a tyrant, and a monster, after an incredible source of magic to become the most powerful being in the land and enslave not only us, but the entire world as we know it.”

Tzuyu takes a deep breath as she lets the words sink into the hearts and minds of her people. “He killed my parents and made me believe he was my father. He nearly killed me for getting in the way of his goal, and had it not been for my friends, this world would have plunged into chaos long ago.”

She gestures to her friends, who are gathered together at the foot of the castle steps, and beckons them to come forward. “These Guardians have protected this land with their lives for nearly a century, blessed with powers beyond our comprehension to keep our world safe.” 

Her people look to the Guardians with awe and apprehension simultaneously. “I will not lie to you, for I have no intention of ever being dishonest to the people who have shown me nothing but kindness. In order to save our kingdom, I, too, had to expose myself to these powers.”

She allows her power to come forth from beneath her skin, her eyes glowing a dark blue while her fingers fill with dark shadow. Her people look shocked, possibly afraid, of her abilities, and she disables them quickly to assure them she would never cause them harm.

“Princess Tzuyu is a magician!” A little boy yells from the front of the crowd, earning a chorus of lighthearted laughter from the adults around him. Tzuyu smiles gratefully to the boy, turning to her friends and giving them a slight nod before continuing.

“I understand that trust is strained, due to what Jinyoung has done to our home. But, if you will have me, I would be honored to continue to lead this kingdom into the thriving land it once was. The land that it was under the name of my true parents; the Chou’s.”

A chorus of whispers spark through the crowd, the people congregating with one another as Tzuyu waits for their response. She values the opinion of her people greatly, even if that means she may no longer have a home if that is what they so choose.

The whispers run quiet, the people returning their attention to the princess, and she takes a deep breath before asking, “What say you?”

A loud burst of cheers erupts from the crowd, the jubilant faces of her people shining in her face, and she can’t help the laugh of disbelief that passes through her lips. They still want her, despite all that has happened with Jinyoung. They still wish for her to rule. She only hopes that she can do them proud.

A glance to her fellow Guardians has her heart bursting with love, the eight of them cheering obnoxiously loud along with the crowd to show her their support; Chaeyoung and Dahyun being the loudest of them all. She’s not surprised in the slightest.

“The people have made their choice, Princess Tzuyu,” her personal guard appears from behind her, a proud smile on his face. Tzuyu does not think she has ever been so happy to see Heechul in her life. 

She barely notices the large crown in his hand as he approaches her. 

“By the decision of the people, the kingdom will be brought back under the proud name of the Chou Dynasty, led by none other than our beautiful Empress Tzuyu!”

At his words, the crowd erupts into a fit of cheers. Heechul smiles as he prompts Tzuyu to take a knee, placing the crown properly onto her head before drawing his sword, laying it on each of her shoulders gently before gesturing for her to rise. The cheers only grow in volume as she rises to her feet, Heechul taking the liberty to shout, “All hail Empress Tzuyu!”

The crowd echoes his words with incredible enthusiasm, Tzuyu having to hold back her laughter when she hears _someone_ (Chaeyoung) shout, “Fuck yeah, Empress Tzuyu!” Her people begin to chant for her to give a speech, and she lets loose a light laugh at their excitement before placing a hand into the air, quieting their shouts.

“All of my life I have been raised for _this_ moment, and yet I never truly understood the value of any lesson I had ever learned until now,” Tzuyu begins, playing with her fingers momentarily before continuing. “I had fought the man that had raised me for the sake of my people, for the sake of my friends, and I plan on continuing that fight until my days as Empress come to an end. You all inspire me to become more than I ever thought possible, and I plan on learning from that inspiration as much as it will allow me.”

She pauses, looking to her friends, to Chaeyoung, her heart warming at the sight of them smiling proudly at her, before continuing on with a strong passion. “Our home may be in shambles, but this chaos will not deter me. My castle may be in ashes, but I _swear_ to you that these flames will keep me warm. I will not give up on my people because of the actions of a crazy and unjustified man, and this chaos will only fuel me to fight for my people.” She takes a moment to gesture to her friends, all whose eyes widen in surprise. “With these Guardians at my side, no harm will come to you. I will protect you with my life.”

The cheers that erupt as she finishes her speech are near deafening, smile plastered on her lips as bows multiple times to her people. She then gestures towards the Guardians, directing her people’s cheers to her friends and Guardians, and her people continue to cheer just as loud for them. She can see the shine return to their eyes, the fact that they have been given purpose once again filling their hearts with joy, as they bow to the people of the Chou Dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.. oh jeez..
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu to cry with me about the end of an era lmao


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Until the very end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the full affect of this epilogue and how I wrote it, listen to The Journey to the Grey Havens by Howard Shore and I promise you won't regret it.

After her impromptu coronation ceremony, Tzuyu leads the Guardians into the castle. She gets to work directing them where they are needed, and soon everyone has been given a task. Dahyun makes her way through the castle with Momo, the two of them using their abilities to put out any fires that may remain or fires that have spread throughout the castle. Mina uses her abilities to lift any broken structures back to their places, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung both using their own abilities to weld the pieces back into place. Sana uses her abilities to tend to the wounded, and Tzuyu brings Jihyo and Nayeon with her through the castle to the chamber of advisors.

“Empress, how may we assist you?” The elder advisor asks with a kind smile. Tzuyu had worked on mending their ties during the month away from Xejyl, and his eyes show nothing but honesty in them when they speak now.

“There is another that I could not pull away from her task, but I would like for you and the other advisors to educate these two on the history of our people and our ties with other lands,” Tzuyu asks as she gestures to Jihyo and Nayeon. Their eyes widen in surprise, and the elder advisor’s eyebrows raise curiously. “I would like for them to become two of my personal advisors, and next to you they would know the most about the land around us.”

“I will see it done, Empress Tzuyu,” he bows, gesturing for Jihyo and Nayeon to follow him into the chamber. They make brief eye contact with Tzuyu, who chuckles at their surprised faces, before heading back into the castle to do some brief work of her own. 

She starts with having the guards remove all traces of Jinyoung from the castle starting with the royal bedroom, even going so far as to burn his bed to be sure there are no traces of his magic left in the room at all. She then personally goes into his study, using her own abilities to seek out any dark magic that may remain there. She takes a few moments to clean the shattered glass from the case she had broken for Momo’s wings, placing the helmet she had used in the chaos back onto its bust. She stares at it for a brief moment, wondering why such an evil man had such an exquisite helm, before calling Heechul into the study.

“Yes, _Empress?_ ” He asks with a teasing tone. Tzuyu smiles despite herself, still not accustomed to her new title.

“Melt this down and make something useful out of it,” she says as she tosses him the helmet, her guard catching it with little effort.

“Would you prefer a weight for your papers or a scroll opener?” He jests, making Tzuyu toss her head back with a loud laugh.

“I just have no desire to keep it here. He was a monster that did not deserve the throne, and I hope to prove I am worthy of it,” she confesses quietly. Heechul sets the helmet onto the desk before approaching Tzuyu, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“You’ve more than proven yourself worthy, dear Empress,” he says softly, Tzuyu nodding against his chest before pulling out of his embrace. He smiles as he steps away, grabbing the helmet once more as he makes his leave. Just as he’s about to pass the threshold, Tzuyu calls out to him once more.

“Have the kitchens prepare a feast for nine,” Tzuyu smiles. “Our new guardians deserve a proper welcome.”

-

Nayeon had not thought it were possible for her to feel more lost in a castle than in a vast magical forest, yet she finds herself struggling to find her way down the long corridors and spiraling staircases more than she ever had struggled in the darkness of Criyhr Wood.

The mere idea that Tzuyu even believes Nayeon has the appropriate skill to become one of her personal advisors is an incredible honor in itself. Nayeon was not at all surprised that she had chosen Jihyo and Jeongyeon, due to their age and experience within the land, but she had not expected to be chosen as well.

It could just be for the stark difference in opinions and backgrounds that the three girls hold, but Nayeon appreciates that Tzuyu trusts her judgement all the same.

Her main concern with the twists and turns of the castle is that she’s lost Jihyo somewhere during the education the elder council began to give them. It is almost as though there is a weight sitting heavy at the center of her chest when she’s away from Jihyo for too long, and she hates that it affects her so much that she’s now scrambling through uncharted territory to find the older girl.

She turns left at the end of a long staircase, and a familiar voice catches her ears. One of the strings of her heart tugs aggressively at the sound of that voice, pulls her down the hallway towards the heavenly sound. It isn’t until she turns a corner into a large chamber that she sees Jihyo, smiling and speaking to an advisor that speaks to her for a few more moments before turning towards Nayeon. He smiles at her as he exits the chamber, and the girl can merely stare at Jihyo while her heart screams at her to step forward, to make her presence known-

But Jihyo looks stunning when she is at peace like this, and Nayeon can only stare in awe at her beauty.

“Nayeon?”

Jihyo’s voice captures her attention, Nayeon not realizing she had become immersed in her thoughts until she looks up to see the other girl staring at her curiously. Some piece to an everlasting puzzle slots in Nayeon’s chest, like a veil has been lifted from her eyes, and she knows in this moment that everything in the last seventy five years of her life has point towards Jihyo. 

A part of her as always known, but the sheer fact that they have the ability to relax, the ability to not worry about monsters or evil kings attempting to attack them at every waking moment, that she realizes she can _finally_ act. She can finally allow these feelings festering inside of her chest to come forth and give all of herself to the beautiful woman in front of her.

It is this thought that has her pressing forward into the large chamber, ignoring the confused look on Jihyo’s face as she grows nearer with every step, with one goal in mind.

“Nayeon?” Jihyo tries again as Nayeon approaches. “Is everything o-“

The words are stopped from leaving her mouth as Nayeon’s lips capture her own. Jihyo’s eyes widen in shock as she realizes what has happened, but when her mind catches up with her body she heaves a large sigh of relief. Nayeon had not realized she had began to hold her breath until she feels Jihyo’s lips move in tandem with her own, her lungs releasing every ounce of air she had ever breathed as the older girl’s lips move against hers.

Jihyo’s hand cups Nayeon’s jaw with such tender gentleness that it nearly makes Nayeon cry, because despite the shift in their relationship, Jihyo is still taking care of her, holding her in the palm of her hand as she always has. 

They part for air moments later, chests heaving for the breath that was stolen from one another, and Nayeon’s eyes open to see JIhyo’s staring back at her, irises shining with their beautiful gold glow. Nayeon barely realizes that her own are glowing due to the sheer awe she feels in Jihyo’s presence.

“Nayeon-ah,” Jihyo breathes out, the other girl nodding as she breathes deeply. Jihyo says nothing, merely presses her forehead to Nayeon’s own, lets her eyes shut as she basks in the moment.

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time,” Nayeon confesses in a breathless whisper. “Now that we are free of the burden of protecting the world, I had hoped that I could act on my own personal desires.”

“I am quite glad that you did,” Jihyo confesses, eyes opening to meet Nayeon’s once more. “I do not think I would have ever found the courage to do so on my own. The possibility of losing you was too great of a risk that I could not bring myself to take. I had decided that having you by my side in any sense was better than none at all.”

“Well worry not, dear valkyrie,” Nayeon assures her, the corners of her lips tugging up despite herself. She could not stop the sheer happiness coursing through her veins even if she had tried. “You will always have me by your side, in whichever way you choose.”

“I choose this,” Jihyo whispers, causing Nayeon’s heart to leap in her chest, and leans forward to capture the younger girl’s lips with her own once more.

-

Tzuyu smiles widely as each Guardian is brought in to the personal mess hall by the guards, watching them all take their seats happily beside each other. Sana and Momo enter first, smiling kindly as they take the seats to the right of Tzuyu. It still baffles Tzuyu, how the angel has a natural glow to her now that her wings sit comfortably over her shoulders, how she seems even more ethereal than before. It makes her smile happily that Momo is fully herself once again.

The empress’s smile only grows when Chaeyoung enters, the shorter girl’s dimples appearing as she smiles back and takes the seat on her left.

“So,” Chaeyoung smirks as she sits down, “how are the new duties, _Empress_ Tzuyu?”

“You merely exaggerate the title because you’re upset you can no longer call me princess,” Tzuyu pins Chaeyoung with a knowing look, the girl in question dropping her smirk almost instantly and replaces it with a slack jaw and raised eyebrows.

“I- That’s not- I mean-“ Chaeyoung sputters through her words for an excuse, before huffing and crossing her arms across her chest like a sulking child. “Okay fine, _maybe_ I’m a little upset.”

“Don’t be upset, Chaeyoung-ah,” Tzuyu chuckles, earning the eyes of the smallest Guardian on her own. “There are _plenty_ of other things that you may call me.” Her tone is cheeky, for she knows exactly what she is saying and the reaction it will get from Chaeyoung. The shorter Guardian stares at her in shock, cheeks blushing furiously at Tzuyu’s insinuation, and the empress can only giggle at her reaction.

Chaeyoung looks around to try and gather some semblance of sanity after Tzuyu’s remark when her eyes catch Nayeon and Jihyo entering the mess hall side by side. Tzuyu’s brows furrow curiously when she notices their joined hands, but the two Guardians merely flush with embarrassment when they see Chaeyoung’s eyes trained on their hands as well. 

The shortest Guardian’s eyes widen in realization, hands shooting up above her head in excitement as she shouts, “Oh my gods, fucking _finally!_ ”

Jihyo blushes terribly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear in an effort to quell her embarrassment, but Nayeon smiles like the sun at Chaeyoung’s words. Tzuyu knows that the pair have been quite close despite Nayeon’s lack of speaking over the years, so Chaeyoung’s support must mean the world to the older girl.

Jeongyeon and Mina trail in together behind Nayeon and Jihyo, the vampire smirking as she walks around the new couple and takes the seat beside Sana. “How much you wanna bet Jihyo made the first move?”

“Jeong,” Mina scolds half heartedly, smiling despite herself and whispering, “I agree though, it had to have been Jihyo.”

“You’re both fools,” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes with a smile. “ _Obviously_ my girl Nayeon came through and pulled her head out of her-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Chaeyoung,” Nayeon tries to scold the shortest Guardian, but Chaeyoung merely smirks and sticks her tongue out at the older girl. Nayeon rolls her eyes as she tugs Jihyo with her to take the empty seats beside Mina and Jeongyeon, leaving one last seat beside Chaeyoung for-

“Sorry I’m late!” 

Dahyun smiles brightly as she enters the mess hall, limping ever so slightly as she clutches her injured side. Chaeyoung is on her feet in an instant, ready to help her best friend, but the elf merely waves her off. “Don’t worry, I got excited by a horse and forgot that I’m injured, so that turned out to be a _mess._ ”

“Aren’t elves supposed to be like, one with nature and animals?” Nayeon asks teasingly.

“Don’t most girls go for people their age?” Dahyun fires back as she sits down next to Chaeyoung, the shortest Guardian smirking at her quick witted response. “I’ve heard of women marrying older men for their money but _damn_ Nayeon, Jihyo is at _least_ two hundred years older than you.”

The group of friends laugh, save for Nayeon who is glaring at the elf, and the kitchen staff lay out multiple different plates of food and delicacies in front of all of the Guardians. They bow respectfully, large smiles covering their faces when they see the looks of awe on the Guardians’ faces. Tzuyu wonders how long it has been since they’ve all seen foods of such high caliber.

The feast begins with Momo quite literally jumping up from her chair with her empty plate in one hand, eyes roaming with concern over the fact that she may not be able to try all of the foods on the table in one sitting before grabbing for the nearest platter of food. The rest of the girls follow instinctually, Tzuyu laughing at their near barbarism before shrugging and joining in herself.

“If we should be making fun of _anyone_ for their age difference,” Chaeyoung says a bit later around a mouthful of bread, “it should be Jeongyeon and Mina.”

Jeongyeon stops the turkey leg she was bringing to her mouth midway in the air, eyes squinting threateningly at Chaeyoung while Mina laughs beside her. Jeongyeon puts the turkey leg back onto her plate, sitting back in her chair as she glares at the shorter girl and says, “Try me, little sister.”

“She’s seventy six and you’re over three hundred years old!” Chaeyoung shouts, fighting off fits of giggles as she speaks. “Talk about cradle robbing!”

The entire table, Tzuyu included, erupts into laughter at the shorter girl’s teasing. Mina is laughing amusedly alongside them, however Jeongyeon’s face is nearly as red as a tomato. Tzuyu cannot tell if the vampire is embarrassed or angry beyond belief, but her answer comes as soon as the older girl opens her mouth.

“Well- I- I mean-,” Jeongyeon stutters, her eyes roaming the mess hall until they land on Momo’s ethereal glow. “What about Momo? Huh? She’s an _angel_ , she’s probably as old as time!”

“ _Actually_ ,” Momo cuts off her rambling quickly with a raised finger. “I’m only about two hundred years old.”

“Oh come _on!_ ” Jeongyeon whines, earning another burst of laughter from the table. Tzuyu notices, however, how Sana’s laugh seems to be forced, how her eyes do not shine nearly enough with mirth and mischief as they should for a kitsune, let alone for her usual self. The empress’s eyes lock with Momo’s for a brief moment, voicing her concerns with a furrow of her brows, but Momo seems to understand. Nodding as though to say ‘I will take care of her’.

The rest of the dinner passes with relaxed ease, Dahyun and Chaeyoung making the group smile and laugh more often than not as they exchange stories and tell Tzuyu ones that she had not heard yet. Her heart feels full, the idea of being able to lead her dynasty into a new age with the Guardians- no, with her _best friends_ , by her side.

For the first time since she had met Chaeyoung in the darkness of the forest, she feels hopeful that her rule will be a kind and just one, and not one merely thrust upon her by lineage.

Once the meal has been finished, Heechul enters the mess hall and leans down to whisper a few words into Tzuyu’s ear, the empress nodding in understanding before he retreats back to the main entryway.

“My personal guard has informed me that all of your rooms and keys have been prepared,” Tzuyu announces to the Guardians, adding quietly, “though I doubt half of them will actually be used.” The quiet comment earns a snicker from Chaeyoung and Momo, making the empress smile happily. “Heechul will take you to your rooms and you may do whatever it is you see fit for the remainder of the evening.”

The Guardians all smile as they nod, following Heechul and two other guards into the hallway. All of them go save for Chaeyoung, who looks to Tzuyu with curious eyes.

“I will find you later, dear Guardian,” Tzuyu smirks playfully, earning a whine and a shove to her shoulder from the shorter girl. Chaeyoung takes a small moment to step forward, pressing forward onto the tips of her toes so that she can reach Tzuyu’s head, and plants the softest of kisses to her lips.

“I look forward to it, dear Empress,” Chaeyoung smirks, waving over her shoulder as she follows the girls out of the mess hall and through the castle.

-

“Here is your room, miss Mina.”

Heechul smiles as he opens the room for the youngest Japanese girl, Mina smiling as she walks forward to enter the room. She’s stopped, briefly, by the feeling of a hand grasping onto her wrist gently, turning around only to see that it is Jeongyeon, looking up at Heechul with gentle yet commanding eyes.

“I know I have my own room, but I’ll be staying with her tonight,” Jeongyeon says to the guard, who merely chuckles and hands her a key. Mina briefly notices how their keys obtain the colors that their runes and irises shine in them, and wonders absentmindedly how Tzuyu managed to make these keys fast enough for them to have by the end of the night.

“I will be here to show you your _own_ room tomorrow afternoon,” Heechul smiles teasingly, the rest of the Guardians bidding them farewell as Jeongyeon closes the door behind them. Mina laughs once they’re alone, draping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and pull the vampire close to kiss her softly.

“Someone’s oddly dependent today,” Mina teases against her lips, hearing Jeongyeon groan slightly in annoyance before bringing her lips to Mina’s once again.

“I just feel weird without you by my side, is that so bad?” Jeongyeon asks teasingly, but Mina can hear the underlying level of insecurity in her tone of voice. Can see it in the way her eyes waver before holding Mina’s gaze.

“Tell me what’s really on your mind, Jeongyeonnie,” Mina says gently, toying with the ends of Jeongyeon’s short hair. The vampire knows she cannot lie her way out of this situation, knows from years of experience with trying to avoid Mina’s questioning gaze with half-hearted jokes, and so she sighs softly before wrapping her arms loosely around the werewolf’s waist.

“You could have died today,” Jeongyeon says quietly, her eyes trained on the ground between them as her fingers draw useless patterns into the back of Mina’s waist. “I could have lost you and that thought terrifies me. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost another person that I love.”

“But you haven’t lost me,” Mina reassures her gently, pulling the vampire closer into her embrace. “I’m still here, thanks to Dahyun for saving my life. You needn’t worry about what could have been when the unfortunate events have passed. Dahyun is still alive thanks to Sana and Chaeyoung, and I’m still alive thanks to her.”

“I can’t lose you, Mina-yah,” Jeongyeon whispers, her forehead pressed against Mina’s own. “We are all that either of us have left.”

“And you won’t,” Mina replies, leaning forward to capture Jeongyeon’s lips in a kiss, a promise that the two of them will be okay as long as they remain by each other’s sides. Jeongyeon nods against Mina’s forehead, smiling softly with glowing green irises as Mina feels her own eyes alight with their turquoise glow.

-

Sana is taken to her room before Momo, and the tennin makes sure to remember every twist and turn they take through the castle so that she can find her fox after she’s taken to her room. Her mind floods with worry over Sana; her uncharacteristic quietness during the conversation at dinner, the way she has been keeping herself away from Momo since the battle. Momo hopes she hadn’t done anything to upset the kitsune, but she knows the only way she will find out is by speaking with her.

Heechul, Tzuyu’s kind personal guard, smiles as he brings her to her room and hands her a key should she feel the need to lock her things in there. She smiles to him as he takes Dahyun and Chaeyoung through the halls towards their rooms, waiting until he is out of sight to turn around towards Sana once again.

She had repeated the turns they had taken in her head constantly throughout their walk, so finding her way back to the kitsune takes little effort on Momo’s part. The girl’s door is still left open slightly, as though expecting Momo to return to her, so the tennin creeps in as quietly as possible, letting the door click shut behind her.

“Sana-chan?” Momo calls out, walking further into the room to see the girl in question standing on the balcony beside her bed. The older Japanese girl walks closer, makes her way to the threshold of the balcony, waits patiently for Sana to make the first move. Momo tries to never pressure Sana when she is upset, opting to let her come to the older girl when she’s ready to speak.

“I’m sorry, Momo-chan,” Sana whispers, her voice so broken it strains Momo’s heart. “I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.”

Momo’s brows furrow in confusion, stepping closer to lay a comforting hand on Sana’s shoulder. The girl stiffens slightly under Momo’s touch, before ultimately relaxing in her presence, her head turning slightly so that Momo can only see the briefest portion of her face over her shoulder. Can see the glistening in her eyes.

“Had I not stolen your wings from you, you would not have had to deal with any of this pain and war,” Sana speaks again, voice shaking as she explains her feelings. Momo’s grip on her shoulder tightens, a silent way of showing that she is still there and still listening as the kitsune continues. “But now.. now that your wings have been returned to you.. you can.. you can..”

Sana breaks before she can finish her words, chest shaking as she curls in on herself, her tears falling freely with heartbreaking sobs that are wrenched from her lungs. Momo is quick to act, holding the girl as they fall to their knees together, pressing her tight against her chest as Sana cries all that she has held in since the battle.

“Shh, it’s okay Sana, it’s okay I’m here,” Momo whispers softly into her ear, ignoring the way her heart breaks as each of Sana’s cries reach her ears for the sake of the girl in her arms. “I’m always here.”

“A-Are you going t-t-to l-leave us?” Sana stutters out between gasps for breath and small cries.

The hand running through Sana’s hair stops, Momo’s mind flooding with confusion and bewilderment. “Leave? Why on earth would I leave?”

Sana gasps between her tears a few times, trying to gather enough breath in her lungs to speak but it seems futile. Every breath she takes brings on new tears, and Momo does nothing but hold her through them. Her presence has always been enough for the younger girl-

Which must be why she is so worried that Momo could leave her.

Sana manages to calm down after a few minutes, pulling away from Momo’s chest to wipe at her tears but the tennin swats her hands away, wiping Sana’s tears for her. “Tell me, Sana-chan,” Momo says quietly, looking Sana in the eyes when she wipes the moisture from her skin. “Tell me why you think I would leave?”

“Well.. you-“ Sana cuts herself off with a loud sniffle and a harsh exhale of breath. “You’ve got your wings back. You could go home and return to your people, your family, your _life_. You don’t.. you don’t need to stay here anymore.”

Momo lets the words impact her; there exists a part of her that knows that Sana is right. That she could just ascend to the heavens and retake her place in her normal life beside the other tennin and continue her life as she had left it. Her kimono is wrapped tightly around her body, there is physically nothing that could stop her from returning to her place in the heavens.

But she knows, with absolute conviction, that she would never leave this place. The friendships she has made laughing and fighting and crying with these eight astonishing women would haunt her for the rest of her days should she leave them behind. The life she has built in this world outside of her own would constantly resound through her mind every waking moment should she leave it behind.

Her heart would break itself over and over for the rest of her immortal days should she leave the love of her life behind.

Her heart already knows it’s place, and her mind has decided long ago where she would choose to stay.

In an effort to show Sana that her fears are for naught, that her self hatred from her past choices is mistaken, she tugs gently on the silk tied around her waist until it has loosened completely. She then removes the kimono from her body, the heavenly glow dissipating from her body as it is removed, and brings the wings around Sana’s shoulders. The kitsune’s eyes widen in shock as she tries to stop Momo, tries to push her away.

“Momo stop, what are you-“

“Sana,” Momo breathes out, effectively rendering the girl speechless at the tenderness of her name. “I need you to understand that I trust you with my life, no matter the mistakes you have made in the past. That my heart belongs here, with our friends and with you. Never had the thought of leaving them behind, leaving _you_ behind, even crossed my mind once. My family is here with them, and my life is here with you.”

A sharp breath fills Sana’s lungs, tears welling in her eyes once again but no longer from sadness. The most tender, genuine of smiles grace her lips as she looks deep into Momo’s eyes, allowing the tennin to pull her closer by the hem of her kimono draped around her shoulders and into her chest. They sit there, on their knees on the balcony of their new home, wrapped up in one another, before Momo speaks again.

“I’m quite glad you stole my wings, Sana-chan,” Momo hums against the younger girl’s hair. “You’ve given my life purpose and light. You’ve given me so much more than I never knew I could have. And you’ve given me love beyond comprehension. I hope you know that I would always choose you.”

Sana leans back from her place on Momo’s chest only to lean forward once again, capturing the older girl’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Momo allows herself to melt into the embrace, her hand sliding from the hem of her kimono to Sana’s cheek to cup her face gently, to hold her entire world in the palm of her hand.

“I love you, Sana-chan,” Momo mutters against her lips, feeling Sana’s smile spread against her own. Her eyes open, briefly aware of the pink glow in her eyes, and watches as Sana opens her own as well, her irises lined with a beautiful purple.

“I love you too, Momoring.”

-

“Per the instructions of Empress Tzuyu, miss Dahyun has been given the room at the peak of the tallest tower in the castle.”

Heechul announces Tzuyu’s demands as the remaining Guardians, Chaeyoung and Dahyun, are brought to stand in front of the shortest Guardian’s room. Chaeyoung stands there, toying with the red stone key in her hand until she raises her eyes to meet Heechul’s. “May I go with Dahyun to her room? Just to make sure she makes it up there safely?”

“Of course, miss Chaeyoung,” Heechul smiles, bowing slightly before leading the two Guardians up a various amount of spiraling staircases until they come to a single door at the top of a staircase. Heechul opens the large wooden door with the white stoned key and pushes it open, allowing for the two Guardians to enter.

It isn’t an elaborate room, not filled with fancy fabrics or elegant furniture. It has a large bed and an even larger window to match, the space filled with rustic style furniture and lit by the evening light of the sun. The lack of elegancy makes it perfect for Dahyun, as well as the rounded window with the view of almost the entire dynasty.

Chaeyoung smiles to herself, heart full of love that Tzuyu had paid enough attention to the elf to know what she would prefer.

“This is awesome!” Dahyun shouts, turning around and throwing her arms around Heechul. “Thank you thank you! Also give some of that hug to Tzuyu, she’s my new favorite person now.” Chaeyoung coughs faux irritably beside Dahyun, earning a playful roll of eyes from the muted blonde. “Next to you of course, you big baby.”

“I will give her your regards,” Heechul chuckles, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, leaving the two best friends alone. 

Dahyun sighs happily as she launches herself into the large bed, humming as her body sinks into the mattress. Wordlessly, she pats the spot of the mattress beside her, Chaeyoung smirking as she throws herself into the air and onto the bed beside Dahyun, both of them giggling cheerfully at their childlike innocence.

“I can’t believe this is where we are,” Dahyun says with mild awe. “In a castle, essentially the new royal guard, living the dream. Can you believe we made it here?”

“Some of us almost didn’t,” Chaeyoung says quietly, looking into Dahyun’s eyes with what she’s sure is fear and worry, before letting her eyes trail to where Dahyun’s wound would be had Sana not been able to heal her in time. All that remains is a large bruise, yet it still worries Chaeyoung dearly.

Dahyun sits up slowly, grabbing Chaeyoung’s hand and pulling her up with her before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders and holding her in her embrace. “I’m okay, thanks to you and Sana,” Dahyun hums, Chaeyoung’s arms wrapping loosely around her waist in an effort to not agitate the still wounded area.

“I know,” Chaeyoung mutters against the crook of her neck, before leaning back and smacking Dahyun on the shoulder harshly. “But if you _ever_ do something that stupid again I won’t hesitate to kill you myself!”

Dahyun leans back with laughter bubbling from her lips, hands clutching her sides as Chaeyoung continues to attempt to scold her with her childish face. “I’m serious! I don’t know what I would do without you so you better stay alive, you dumbass!”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either,” Dahyun finally stops laughing, eyes opening to reveal irises rimmed with white, as she says the words with such conviction that it makes Chaeyoung’s chest warm with happiness. “ _But_ , we don’t have to worry about that right now, because we’re alive and in a castle and friends with an empress- well, most of us are _just_ friends with the empress,” she adds, smirking knowingly at a now blushing Chaeyoung, who shoves her to the side once again at her insinuation.

“She’s beautiful, let me live,” Chaeyoung huffs, earning a fond smile from the elf beside her.

“She’s perfect for you,” Dahyun says earnestly, a gentle hand resting on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. The shorter girl smiles bashfully, her cheeks filling with color once again at the thought of Tzuyu and her smile and her lips-

“Okay you’re blushing too much for my taste,” Dahyun shoves Chaeyoung by the shoulder she was just holding, earning another whine from her best friend. “Go get your girl.”

Chaeyoung pouts but can’t stop the smile from growing on her face as she stands. She steps towards Dahyun to lean down slowly, placing a soft kiss to her forehead as a silent thank you; for being by her side, for supporting her in everything she does, for being the family she’s never had. Dahyun understands, grabs Chaeyoung’s free hand and places a kiss to the back of her palm, before shoving the shorter girl away.

“Go! Claim your spot beside your Empress!” Dahyun continues to tease as Chaeyoung walks out of the room, her middle finger raised above her shoulder for the elf to see, who’s laughter follows her down the spiral staircase.

-

Tzuyu finds Chaeyoung lost in the vast hallways of the castle..

She has been wandering the stone corridors for quite some time after dinner, allowing herself to become reacquainted with the feeling of being at ease in her own home. No longer does she have to worry about her father’s intentions and when he may strike to kill her friends, no longer does she need to be on high alert at every waking moment out of fear. She can just.. _be._

She hears a faint mumbling down the hall, lips turning upwards as she recognizes the voice that reaches her ears. Following the irritated noises, she spots Chaeyoung, watching her from a distance with an amused smirk on her face as the shorter girl makes her way down one hallway, only to reappear with a deeper scowl as she goes down another.

“Stupid castle, why can’t there be _signs!_ Throne room this way, kitchens that way,” Chaeyoung grumbles under her breath as she continues walking in the wrong direction, and Tzuyu thinks she has allowed the girl to suffer enough.

“Looking for something, dear Guardian?”

Chaeyoung’s steps falter as the voice reaches her ears, and Tzuyu can see from here how the shorter girl blushes before she even turns her head. Chaeyoung’s eyes look almost guilty when they meet Tzuyu’s, smile awkward yet still somehow adorable in a way that only the shorter girl can accomplish. Tzuyu’s amused grin is still in tact on her own lips as she watches Chaeyoung rub the back of her neck embarrassedly while approaching the empress.

“I have to admit,” Chaeyoung speaks quietly, as though someone may be listening, “it was certainly much easier to find your room from the _outside._ ”

Tzuyu’s head tilts back with laughter at Chaeyoung’s words, the shorter girl’s lips breaking out into a wide smile before she succumbs to the jubilant sounds as well. Tzuyu’s smile never falters as she leans closer to grab Chaeyoung’s hand with her own.

“Come,” Tzuyu beckons, pulling Chaeyoung along with her (as if Chaeyoung would ever say no to her). “It’s getting late and I haven’t slept very well in the last month, let alone at all in the last forty eight hours.”

“My my, dear Empress, are you trying to proposition me?” Chaeyoung teases with a smirk, stopping Tzuyu in the middle of the hallway with a tug of her wrist, pulling the taller girl into her. The empress giggles at the action, continues to giggle even as Chaeyoung’s lips press softly against her own.

“Mm, not tonight,” Tzuyu replies cheekily, reveling in the blush that spreads almost instantly across Chaeyoung’s cheeks and how the girl’s mouth opens and closes continuously as she searches for words she will not find. Tzuyu chuckles at her reaction and continues to pull Chaeyoung through the castle, up a winding staircase, and to the door of her quarters.

“So, what exactly is the protocol for courting an empress?” Chaeyoung smirks as they enter her room, the door shutting softly behind them.

“I’m not sure, we should make it up,” Tzuyu smiles as she walks further into the quarters, digging through her dresser before tossing a pair of silk pajamas at the shorter girl, opting for a nightgown herself. Chaeyoung thanks her with a smile as she walks to a separate part of the empress’s room to change, and Tzuyu smirks as she says, “For starters, it is most likely unwise to sleep with the empress so soon.”

“What!” Chaeyoung shouts from the other side of the chambers, Tzuyu covering her mouth to stop her laughter from falling past her lips. She can almost see the shorter girl’s pout on her lips. “That’s not fair, I don’t even remember where my own room is!”

“I only jest, dear Guardian,” Tzuyu says as she turns around, letting her laughter fly free when she sees how the shorter girl quite literally swims in her spare pajamas. “Remind me to ask the royal tailor to sew those or have me purchase a smaller pair.”

“No!” Chaeyoung shouts, her hands covered by the long sleeves as she raises them up in front of her. “I mean uh, no it’s fine, these are fine.” Tzuyu eyes her curiously, but the blush on Chaeyoung’s face tells her that she must be fond of the pajamas because they belong to Tzuyu and not because they are too big.

“Come,” Tzuyu gestures towards her bed, the shorter girl smiling as she climbs under the covers. They lay on opposite sides facing one another, close enough for their knees to knock against one another as they shuffle, and for a brief moment they do nothing but look at each other, admire the presence of the other in quiet peace.

Tzuyu feels Chaeyoung’s hand creep over her own, flips her palm upwards so that she can hold the shorter girl’s hand as well, and cannot stop the soft smile that graces her features when Chaeyoung smiles so tenderly at her.

“It feels so odd,” Chaeyoung speaks quietly, “to be able to be at peace like this. My whole life I have been fighting some sort of battle, whether it be against my parents or against demonic monsters or your father. I’ve been on my toes for so long that I don’t know how to handle my feet being firmly planted on the ground.”

Tzuyu understands, to an extent, Chaeyoung’s words. The last month had felt like a looming shadow had been resting on her shoulder, watching her every move. It was a feeling she could not stand, having to feel ready for _something_ at every waking moment. She cannot possibly imagine what it would feel like to be so anxious for the next terrible thing to occur for over sixty years.

In an effort to ground the shorter girl, she pulls Chaeyoung closer by their joined hands, arm sliding under her head while her hand tugs Chaeyoung’s head closer, pulls her into the crook of her neck. She can feel the shortest Guardian’s body sigh with relief at the touch, arms wrapping around Tzuyu’s waist in an effort to grow closer.

“Does it feel odd to you that this is the first time we’ve laid together like this, and yet now I cannot possibly imagine how any night would feel without you by my side, just from one moment of your embrace?” Tzuyu asks quietly, feeling Chaeyoung’s smile bloom against the skin of her neck.

“Not at all, dear Empress,” she hums against her neck, “I feel quite the same.”

There’s a brief silence for a few passing moments, Tzuyu’s mind filling with unsaid thoughts that she has the need to voice gnawing at her stomach. The feeling of Chaeyoung’s breath against her skin calms her, gives her the courage she needs to speak.

“To think, my entire life I was taught never to go into that dark forest,” Tzuyu begins quietly, her voice soft yet loud enough for only Chaeyoung to hear. “To think that I believed that the darkness within that forest was filled with unimaginable horrors.” A pause, and a slight tilt of the head in realization. “I mean, it _was_ , but I never had expected to find what I had there."

"And what would that be, dear Empress?” Chaeyoung asks playfully, leaning her head back enough to look up into Tzuyu’s warm brown eyes. “Werewolves and vampires? Kitsunes and valkyries? Unimaginable powers beyond all comprehension? Dragons?"

"I found you.”

Chaeyoung’s playful smile vanishes immediately, replaced with a look of awe and something else Tzuyu cannot quite decipher. The empress brings her hand up to cup Chaeyoung’s cheek, thumb caressing the skin their gently as Chaeyoung’s hand lifts to cover her own. Their eyes never waver from one another, Chaeyoung’s mouth opened slightly as she stares up at Tzuyu.

“And I’m so, so incredibly glad that I had,” Tzuyu continues, the most tender of smiles aimed at Chaeyoung as she continues, thumb still caressing her cheek. “Had I not met you, I would not have met the seven other amazing women that love as fiercely as they fight. Had I not met you, I would not have known the horrors Jinyoung committed, would not have known the truth of my own origin. Had I not met you..”

Tzuyu trails off slightly, fear dulling the confidence she had to say the words hanging on the tip of her tongue just moments ago. Chaeyoung must notice, squeezes the hand on her cheek to reassure the taller girl, and that simple gesture gives her the push she had needed to speak her thoughts.

“Had I not met you, I would not have known love.”

Chaeyoung’s breath catches in her throat, eyes widening ever so slightly as she stares up at Tzuyu. The empress, however, is not deterred despite the self-consciousness building in her chest, and continues.

“To think, when we had met I was so afraid of you,” Tzuyu voice is nearly just a whisper. “And yet you cared for my wounds. A part of me knew I had to return to Xejyl, to learn more about the Guardians and their purpose, but a larger part of me kept wanting to return for you. You, you were nothing but honest with me, nothing but kind to me. You taught me to fight, you trusted me with the story of your past, you..”

Tzuyu pauses again, takes a slow breath to gather her thoughts once more, not noticing the shimmer in Chaeyoung’s eyes. “You are the most remarkable person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and it was an effortless act to fall for you.”

Barely a second is allowed to pass before Chaeyoung’s hand slides from the hand on her cheek to Tzuyu’s neck, cupping gently as she tugs the taller girl down into a kiss, filled with meaning and purpose that has Tzuyu’s chest filling with hope and happiness and _love_ as she kisses back with just as much fervor.

Chaeyoung pulls back barely, enough to place a centimeter of space between them, her breath tickling Tzuyu’s lips as she speaks. “I have dreamt of the day I would hear those words from you, mostly during the month that we were apart. Dreamt of all of the ways I could say it back but none of them would pale in comparison to how much I love you, Chou Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu cannot help herself as she kisses Chaeyoung again, and again, and again until the brazier in her room has gone from quiet flames to smoldering ashes. Only then does she pull away, her lungs gasping for air as she opens her eyes to look at the shorter girl. Chaeyoung’s irises are alight with red as they stare so passionately at Tzuyu, and the empress can see the deep blue tinting the edges of her own vision as well.

“Stay by my side,” Tzuyu whispers, hand clutched in the shorter girl’s own.

“Until the very end,” Chaeyoung replies, the two succumbing to sleep and falling into a welcomed darkness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you that has read this story so so much for the love you've given it. I appreciate you all so much more than you realize and I am so glad to have shared this journey with you.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or if you have any questions, or send me them on curiouscat or twitter @ tigermochaeyu! I would _love_ to hear what you all have to say about my story now that we've reached it's end. I love you all so much and thank you for joining me in this universe I have created.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> tigermochaeyu

**Author's Note:**

> so, how did i do? comment questions and theories, i wanna see what you guys think!
> 
> thanks again for reading :)


End file.
